Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Avalon
by N1k
Summary: Tja mein fünfter Band!!! Kurzfassung: Harry trifft geheimnisvolles Mädchen und verliebt sich NICHT in sie. Tja es gibt auch noch sowas, wie Freundschaft
1. Der Traum

HARRY POTTER UND DAS GEHEIMNIS VON AVALON  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Disclaimer: Tja, alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören leider nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling! Darum kann ich mit der Story auch kein Geld verdienen *fluch*, na ja, außer wenn mir jemand meine Charas abkaufen will...  
  
So jetzt aber los...Have Fun!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Der Traum  
  
Die Ferien bei den Dursleys waren immer die schrecklichste Zeit im Jahr für Harry. Kaum war er über die Türschwelle des Ligusterwegs Nr.4 getreten fingen die Tyranneien von Onkel Vernom und Tante Petunia auch schon an. "Harry tu dies. Harry tu das. Mach was mit deinen Haaren" hörte Harry täglich und hatte sich auch schon daran gewöhnt. Auch diesmal, als er mit Onkel Vernom in den Ligusterweg einbog erwartete er nichts anderes. Im Gegenteil, dieses Jahr würde es noch schlimmer werden, denn er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben von den Weasleys eingeladen zu werden. Das würde Dumbledore sicher nicht erlauben, wo doch Voldemort zurück war. Onkel Vernom hatte den Wagen in der Einfahrt geparkt und Harry wollte grade aussteigen, als Onkel Vernom zum ersten mal, nachdem sie in London losgefahren waren, etwas sagte. "Halt Junge, nicht so schnell. Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen" sagte Onkel Vernom und war offensichtlich nervös. "Was?" fragte Harry erschrocken. "Nun ja, wir haben Besuch",  
würgte Onkel Vernom heraus. "Und?" fragte Harry und vermutete das Tante Magda oder irgend ein anderer Verwandter der Dursleys dahinter steckte. "Nun ja, es ist Dudleys Freundin und ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich benimmst" , antwortete Onkel Vernom ,der sich anscheinend wieder gefasst hatte. Harry sagte nur "Okay" und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Wie würde wohl Dudleys Freundin aussehen? Harry nahm seinen Koffer und schleppte ihn Richtung Tür und zu seinem größten Erstaunen sagte Onkel Vernom plötzlich "Warte ich helfe dir Junge, der Koffer ist doch recht schwer". Das war zu viel für Harry. Da war doch was faul im Hause Dursley. Verwirrt trat er ein und wollte seinen Koffer in sein Zimmer schaffen, doch auch das erledigte Onkel Vernom selbst und schickte ihn in die Küche, damit er den Gast begrüßen konnte. Harry trat verwirrt in die Küche und sah Tante Petunia das Abendessen zubereiten. Als sie Harry eintreten hörte drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihn zu. Und dann  
tat sie etwas das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Sie umarmte ihren Neffen. "Schön das du da bist", würgte sie heraus und Harry hatte schon bemerkt das ihr das sehr schwer fiel. "Salut Harry" sagte eine Mädchenstimme und Harry drehte sich zum Tisch um. Ein hübsches schlankes Mädchen mit langem strohblondem Haar saß seelenruhig am Tisch. Neben ihr saß, immer noch fett und schweinegesichtig, Dudley, der nicht sonderlich erfreut über Harrys Anblick schien, jedoch nichts sagte. "Harry das ist Clair, sie ist als Austauschschülerin an Dudleys Schule gekommen", erklärte Onkel Vernom, der nun auch in die Küche gekommen war. "Und ich konnte Duleys Charme einfach nicht wiederstehen" fügte Clair mit einem Lächeln hinzu. "Ich habe schon sehr viel von dir gehört Harry. Mein Name ist Clair Delacour" erklärte sie ihm. Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte sie wirklich Delacour gesagt? Das war doch nicht möglich, oder doch? Anscheinend verriet ihn sein Gesichtsausdruck, denn Clair fragte:  
"Stimmt etwas nicht Harry?" "Oh nein, alles in Ordnung wirklich" log Harry schnell. "Nun, ich denke wir sollten essen" brach Tante Petunia das Schweigen und bedeutete allen sich ins Esszimmer zu begeben. Beim Essen sprachen sie kaum ein Wort und Harry war es ganz recht, denn er war immer noch verwirrt. War dieses Mädchen wirklich mit Fleur verwandt? Das würde bedeuten das sie auch eine Hexe ist, oder zumindest von der Zaubererwelt wusste. "Ach, sicher gibt es viele Familien mit dem Namen Delacour in Frankreich" dachte sich Harry und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Nach dem Essen gesellten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und Onkel Vernom vergrub sich in seiner Zeitung. Dudley hatte nichts besseres zu tun als eine dumme Sendung im Fernsehen zu schauen und dachte nicht im geringstem daran sich mit seiner Freundin zu unterhalten. Also unterhielt sich diese eben mit Harry. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, ohne das Clair peinlich Fragen über Harrys Schule oder ähnliches  
stellte. Ab und zu lugte Onkel Vernom über seinen Zeitungsrand und warf Harry misstrauische Blicke zu. Harry jedoch kümmerte sich nicht darum, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Clair zu lauschen wie sie ihm erzählte wo und wie sie in Frankreich wohnte. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die Harry gar nicht so lang vorgekommen war, denn mit Clair konnte man sich super unterhalten, kam Tante Petunia aus der Küche und ermahnt Dudley und Clair doch ins Bett zu gehen. "Schließlich wollen wir doch morgen in den neuen Vergnügungspark und da müsst ihr fitt sein" sagte sie zu ihnen. "Kommt Harry etwa nicht mit?" fragte Clair ungläubig. "Oh, nein er mag keine Vergnügungsparks nicht wahr Harry?" antwortete Onkel Vernom und warf Harry einen Blick zu der nichts gutes versprach, sollte er nicht zustimmen. "Oh, ich mag die wirklich nicht Clair" sagte Harry schnell und Onkel Vernom war fürs erste zufrieden gestellt.   
  
Harry lag noch lange wach in dieser Nacht. Der Tag war besser gelaufen als er sich je erträumt hätte , aber eins wollte ihm nicht einleuchten. Wie konnte ein so hübsches und intelligentes Mädchen wie Clair sich nur mit jemandem wie Dudley abgeben. Doch plötzlich holte etwas ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schritte, ganz eindeutig Schritte und sie kamen näher. Sie kamen auf Harrys Zimmer zu. Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und lauschte gespannt. Plötzlich ging seine Tür mit einem leisen knark auf(Onkel Vernom hatte sich natürlich nicht die Mühe gemacht sie zu ölen.) und jemand trat ins Zimmer ein. "Clair was machst du denn hier?" flüsterte Harry leise, doch mit einem mahnenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Ich dachte wir könnten unser Gespräch fortsetzen" antwortete Clair und machte keine Anstalten zu flüstern. "Sei leise oder du weckst noch die Dursleys auf" sagte Harry und die ganze Sache gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Oh, keine Angst Harry ich bin eine ganz gute Braumeisterin  
und mein Schlaftrank ist berühmt" entgegnete Clair. "Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Harry unsicher doch er hegte einen Verdacht. "Du hast richtig geraten Harry. Ich bin eine Verwandte von Fleur. Ich bin ihre Schwester" sagte Clair und lächelte Harry freundlich an. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht" entgegnete er und hatte alle Vorsicht leise zu sprechen vergessen.  
  
Clair setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett. "Aber warum bist du dann auf Dudleys Schule?" fragte er neugierig. "Nun, das kann ich dir erklären" antwortete sie " ich möchte Muggelkunde studieren und da ist es gut wenn man auch ein Jahr auf einer Muggelschule war" setzte sie hinzu. "Aber, warum grad in England" fragte Harry der immer noch total verblüfft war. "Nun weil ich sowieso nach England wollte. Mein Patenonkel lebt hier und nächstes Jahr werde ich für ein Jahr zu ihm gehen. Er hat mir auch diesen Trank beigebracht" antwortete Clair und schien genauso froh darüber zu sein mal wieder mit einem Zauberer zu reden wie Harry. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Clair auf ihre Uhr schaute und feststellte das es Zeit war zu gehen. Am nächsten Tag fuhren die Dursleys und Clair in den Vergnügungspark und Harry hatte das Haus für sich alleine. Jedoch schlief er erst mal lang aus und wunderte sich das Clair es geschafft hatte so früh aufzustehen(was, wie sie ihm später  
erzählte an einem sehr nützlichen Wachhaltetrank lag). Auch in dieser und den nächsten Nächten kam Clair oft vorbei und sie unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Dinge, über die im Hause der Dursleys sonst nie gesprochen wurde.  
  
Eines abends als sie über Muggelschulen sprachen fiel Harry etwas ein, dass er Clair schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte. "Du sag mal wie kannst du eigentlich mit Dudley gehen?" fragte er, neugierig auf die Antwort, obwohl er es doch etwas unverschämt fand sie zu fragen. "Nun, dafür gibt es eine einfache Erklärung Harry" sagte Clair mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Du bist sein Cousin" setzte sie hinzu "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte wovon Clair eigentlich sprach. "Nun, als ich Dudley zum ersten mal ansah da hatte ich eine Vision. Du musst wissen, dass ich so etwas öfter habe. Ich sah wie Dudley mich zu dir brachte und da wusste ich das er der Schlüssel zu dir ist" antwortete sie. "Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte ich Visionen, wenn ich bestimmte Dinge oder Personen ansah oder berührte. Ich wusste das es etwas zu bedeuten hat, als ich dich sah und so habe ich beschlossen herauszufinden was Dudley damit zu tun hat. Na ja und jetzt bin ich hier  
und unterhalte mich mit dir" fügte sie hinzu. Harry verstand es auch wenn es ihm merkwürdig vorkam. Harry hatte noch nie viel von Wahrsagerei gehalten (was wohl daran lag, dass er bei Prof. Trelawny Unterricht hatte) und eine echte Vision von einer... Wie alt war Clair eigentlich? "Clair wie alt bist du überhaupt? Wenn ich fragen darf." Harry glaubte sie sei so alt wie er, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. "Nun, ich bin noch 15, aber ich werde im Dezember 16" antwortete sie gelassen. Sie war also älter als Harry, der ja erst in ein paar Tagen 15 wurde. "Aha" sagte Harry, der etwas durcheinander schien.  
  
Ein paar Tage später kam Clair abends nicht und Harry wunderte das auch nicht, denn sie war mit den Dursleys im Kino gewesen und sie kamen erst spät am Abend wieder. Harry schlief ruhig ein und träumte nichts. Doch plötzlich schreckte Harry schweißgebadet auf. Wo war er? Er wusste das er schon einmal hier gewesen war. Doch alles an das er sich erinnerte war das Ron und Hermine geschrieen hatten und das Clair plötzlich verschwunden war. Wo war, sie was war überhaupt passiert? "Oh, du bist wach, deine Freunde warten schon." Sagte die hohe kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts hinter Harry. Harry drehte sich um und erst jetzt bemerkte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Stirnnarbe. Hinter Voldemort sah Harry Ron und Hermine an einer steinernen Schlange gefesselt und jetzt wusste Harry wo er war. Er war wieder in der Kammer des Schreckens. Er sah sich Ron und Hermine genauer an. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee und sah genauso kalt aus und ihre Köpfe hingen leblos von ihren Schultern. "Du  
hast sie umgebracht" sagte Harry zu Voldemort und spürte wie ihm die Zornröt ins Gesicht stieg. "Oh nein, ich will dir doch nicht den Spaß verderben. Sie...schlafen nur ein wenig" entgegnete ihm Voldemort und ein hämisches Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht. "Ich dachte mir, ich stimme uns damit ein, erst diese beiden zu töten und dann sehen wir uns an was meine liebe Nagini mit ihr so alles anstellt", setzte er hinzu und deutete auf einen Punkt hinter Harry. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Clair. Sie lag auf einem steinernen Altar. Sie trug ein blassrosa Kleid und ihr langes strohblondes Haar fiel zu allen Seiten des Altars hinunter. Auf dem Boden davor lag eine riesige Schlange, die so aussah als wolle sie Clair jeden Moment verspeisen. "Geh zu ihr. Wurmschwanz hat sie extra hübsch gemacht" flüsterte Voldemort in Harrys Ohr. Harry ging auf Clair zu und die Schlange wich vor ihm zurück. Clair sah um einiges lebendiger aus als die anderen zwei und ihr Haut war nicht so  
bleich. "Sie wird in zirka 15 Minuten aufwachen, dann verliert der Schlaftrank seine Wirkung" hörte Harry Voldemort hinter sich rufen. Doch in diesem Moment öffnete Clair die Augen. Harry hätte geschrieen, doch er wusste, dass das nicht gut gewesen wäre. Clair formte mit den Lippen die Worte "Vertrau mir" und schloss die Augen wieder. "Komm her Harry, es wird Zeit sich um deine Freunde zu kümmern" rief Voldemort und wie in Trance kehrte Harry zu ihm zurück. Beide drehten sich um und Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf Ron und Hermine. Harry hatte keine Chance etwas zu unternehmen, denn er hatte ja nicht mal seinen Zauberstab bei sich. Gerade wollte Voldemort seinen Fluch aussprechen als Clairs Stimme durch die Kammer hallte. "Expelliarmus" schrie sie und Voldemort wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Harry fing ihn auf und umklammerte ihn fest mit der rechten Hand. Voldemort der sich vor Schreck kaum noch rühren konnte hatte sich zu Clair umgedreht , die auf dem  
Altar saß und ihren Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn richtete, und stammelte: "Wie ist das... Wie hast du das gemacht?" Als Antwort erhielt er die Ganzkörperklammer von Clair. "Du solltest so unfähigen Dienern wie dem hier nicht so wichtige Aufgaben, wie mich zu entführen überlassen" sagte sie gelassen und ließ Wurmschwanz hinter dem Altar hervorschweben. Offensichtlich hatte er den Schlaftrank geschluckt. "Und da wäre noch eine Sache. Ich hasse blassrosa" fügte sie noch hinzu und konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. "Du musst ihn mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab erledigen Harry" wandte sie sich nun Harry zu und kam auf ihn zu (Nagini hatte sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht). Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Voldemort und schrie: "Avada Kedavra", ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl schoss mit einer so gewaltigen Kraft aus der Spitzte des Zauberstabs, dass Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das Licht blendete ihn so, dass er die Augen schließen musste. Harry spürte das er hart  
aufschlug und hört Clairs Stimme die näher kam. "Harry, wach auf. Komm zu dir" hörte er sie rufen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Clair, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ängstlich aussah. "Du hast geschrieen und mich geweckt. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie ihn. Harry sah sich um. Er war in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Offensichtlich war er aus dem Bett gefallen. Er öffnete den Mund und sagte: "Ich habe keine Ahnung".  
  
Doch in seiner rechten Hand hielt er fest umklammert seinen Zauberstab.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Reviews sind immer erwünscht!!! 


	2. Die Auswahl

Die Auswahl  
  
Harry konnte sich diesen Traum nicht erklären. War es überhaupt ein Traum gewesen? Und warum, um Himmels willen, hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand? Er lag immer noch auf dem Fußboden und Clairs Gesichtsausdruck sagte Harry, dass er ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen musste. "Was ist denn nun geschehen?" fragte sie noch einmal. Harry erzählte ihr alles was er noch wusste. "Wer sind Ron und Hermine überhaupt?" fragte sie, nachdem sie Harry, der völlig aufgelöst schien, hatte ausreden lassen. "Du hast mir noch nie von ihnen erzählt" setzte sie noch hinzu. Das stimmte, obwohl Harry sich schon über so einiges mit Clair unterhalten hatte, so hatte er ihr doch nie von seinen Freunden erzählt. "Also, Ron ist mein bester Freund aus Hogwarts. Er hat 5 große Brüder musst du wissen. Zwei von ihnen, Fred und George, sind noch in Hogwarts. Sie sind Zwillinge und machen immer die lustigsten Sachen. Na ja und eine kleine Schwester hat er auch noch, Ginny" erzählte Harry. "Und Hermine?"  
fragte Clair "ist sie deine Freundin?". "Sie ist nicht meine Freundin" sagte Harry schnell und bestimmt. "Sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Meine beste Freundin neben Ron. Wenn du etwas wissen willst und keine Lust hast in die Bibliothek zu gehen dann frag Hermine" erklärte Harry. "Oh, dass kenne ich. Meine Freundin Marie war auch so. In Beauxbatons war sie immer Jahrgangsbeste" sagte Clair. "Du hast mir noch gar nicht von deinen Freunden erzählt" fiel Harry ein. "Oh, das stimmt. Nun, meine beste Freundin war Marie. Wir waren eigentlich ziemlich verschieden, aber unzertrennlich. Die meisten Mädchen in Beauxbatons waren furchtbar arrogant, deshalb habe ich mich die meiste Zeit mit Jungs unterhalten. Mein bester Freund war Jean. Er war total witzig" erzählte Clair. "Nun, dass war schon immer so. Fleur war immer die brave mit vielen Freundinnen und Bewunderinnen und ich war der Wildfang der immer mit den Nachbarjungs Quidditsch gespielt hat" fügte sie mit einem Lachen hinzu. "Was  
ist mit deiner jüngeren Schwester Gabrielle?" fragte Harry neugierig, denn er hatte sie letztes Jahr schließlich aus dem Wasser geholt. "Nun, zu meinem größten Bedauern ist sie genau wie Fleur. Womit bewiesen wäre, dass ich das "Schwarze Schaf" der Familie bin" antwortete sie und beide prusteten los. Doch dann wurden sie von etwas unterbrochen. Hedwig klopfte an die Fensterscheibe und wollte rein. Harry hatte sie Anfang der Ferien losgeschickt, damit die Dursleys sich nicht aufregten. Im Schnabel hatte sie einen Brief und an ihren Fuß hing ein weiterer. "Hedwig, komm rein" sagte Harry und nahm Hedwig die Briefe ab. "Von Hermine und von Sirius" sagte Harry und machte den von Hermine zuerst auf.   
  
  
  
Hallo Harry,   
  
  
wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe du machst dir nicht so viele Sorgen wegen Voldemort. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.   
  
  
Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war fünf vor zwei Uhr morgens und er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht dass er ja Geburtstag hatte.   
  
Er las weiter  
  
  
Dein Geschenk von Ron und mir bekommst du erst in Hogwarts.   
  
Ich bin bei Ron zu Besuch und wir holen dich am 5. August zusammen mit Dumbledore von den Dursleys ab. Keine Angst wir holen dich nachts ab, so dass die Muggel nichts merken. Hast du schon etwas von Sirius gehört?  
  
  
Bis bald  
  
Hermine  
  
  
PS. Schick Hedwig so schnell wie möglich zu uns.  
  
  
Harry war froh zu lesen, dass sie ihn abholen würden. Clair hatte zugehört, denn Harry hatte laut vorgelesen. Harry öffnete den Brief von Sirius.   
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
  
bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin bei Remus Lupin und wir haben noch ein paar andere gefunden, die sich Voldemort stellen wollen. Hagrid und Madame Maxime sind auch hier und sie lassen dich schön grüßen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry. Leider hatten wir keine Zeit dir ein Geschenk zu besorgen.  
  
  
Machs gut  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry legte die Briefe auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Bon anniversaire Harry" sagte Clair und sie lächelte ihn an. "Nun, das trifft sich gut, dass du am 5. abgeholt wirst" sagte sie. "Wieso?" fragte Harry. "Weil ich übermorgen nach hause fahre" antwortete sie.   
  
Harry war zwar nicht begeistert, aber was sollte er schon groß machen?   
  
In der letzten Nacht vor Clairs Abreise kam sie zum letzten mal in Harrys Zimmer geschlichen. "Ich werde dich bestimmt vermissen in Hogwarts. Ich hätte dich so gern meinen Freunden vorgestellt" sagte Harry etwas traurig darüber, dass Clair abreisen würde.  
  
"Oh, ich denke dazu wirst du noch Gelegenheit bekommen" sagte Clair und lächelte schelmisch "Was? Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Harry. "Nun, ich sagte dir doch, dass ich ein Jahr bei meinem Patenonkel verbringen werde. Und der befindet sich nun mal in Hogwarts" antwortete sie und fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Harry konnte nichts anderes machen und strahlte einfach mit.  
  
Am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen fuhr ein roter Ferrari vor dem Haus der Dursleys vor. Onkel Vernom konnte es kaum fassen, dass ein so toller Wagen in seiner Einfahrt stand und sagte zu Dudley: "Da hast du dir aber ein gutes Mädchen geangelt. Meine Güte schau dir den Wagen an". Harry und Clair, die es gehört hatten, mussten sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Alle gingen nach draußen und ein großer muskelbepackter Chauffeur stieg aus dem Wagen. Er nahm Clair die Koffer ab und verstaute sie im Kofferraum des Wagens. Die Durseys wunderten sich zwar das zwei riesige Koffer in so einen kleinen Kofferraum passten (Harry wusste das er magisch etwas vergrößert war) hielten es aber für unwichtig. "Merci Pierre. Où est papa ?" sagte Clair mit fragender Stimme. "Il n`est pas la mademoiselle. Il a un repas d`affaires à Paris" antwortete Pierre. "À Paris? Ah ! merci Pierre, merci." Harry verstand zwar kein Wort des Gesprächs, aber er spürte das etwas  
Clair wütend machte. "Auf Wiedersehen" sagte sie zu allen und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dann stieg sie ein und war verschwunden.  
  
  
Den Rest der Ferien hatte Harry bei Ron verbracht. Hermine war, eine Woche nach seiner Anreise, einer Einladung von Viktor Krum gefolgt und zu ihm nach Bulgarien gefahren. Sie trafen sie am 31. August, einen Tag bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten in der Winkelgasse. Harry erzählte den beiden, bei einem schönen Eisbecher, alles über Clair. "Und sie kommt zu uns?" fragte Ron ungläubig. "Ja, ihr Patenonkel ist dort, hat sie gesagt, und sie will ein Jahr bleiben." "Hm, wer glaubt ihr ist es?" fragte Hermine skeptisch "Wer ist was?" wollte Ron wissen. "Man Ron, wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Wer glaubt ihr ist ihr Patenonkel?" keifte Hermine, die nicht so begeistert war. "Keine Ahnung" sagte Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Die Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express verlief ruhig und obwohl Harry fest damit gerechnet hatte Clair zu treffen tauchte sie nicht auf. "Möchte wissen warum sie nicht mit dem Zug kommt, so wie jeder andere auch" fauchte Hermine, die Clair offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte, obwohl sie Clair doch noch gar nicht kannte. "Warum bist du so gemein zu ihr, du kennst sie doch gar nicht" beschwerte sich Harry und Ron stimmte ihm zu. "Ich finde es nur komisch, dass sie aufgrund einer Vision zu Harry gekommen ist. Da steckt doch mehr dahinter" verteidigte sich Hermine. "Nur weil du ne Lusche in Wahrsagen warst" sagte Ron und beendete damit das Gespräch.  
  
Als sie am Hogsmead Bahnhof ankamen sahen sie gleich Hagrid, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief um mit ihnen über den See zu fahren. Sie winkten ihm kurz zu und stiegen in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen, in der auch schon Neville Longbottom saß. Hunrig und aufgeregt betraten sie die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, zu den anderen aus ihrer Klasse und unterhielten sich über die Ferien. Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch alle waren da, außer Hagrid. Neben Professor Snape saß mit langen silberblonden Haar Fleur Delacour. "Schaut mal, da ist Fleur" sagte Harry zu den anderen und sofort wurde über den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit spekuliert. Anscheinend waren sie nicht die einzigen die Fleur bemerkt hatten, denn überall an den Tischen blickte man zum Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall hatte grade den dreibeinigen Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut darauf hingestellt und war an ihren Platz zurückgekehrt, als sich Dumbledore erhob. "Meine lieben Schüler, Lehrer und Geister, ich  
begrüße euch zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr haben wir ein schweres Jahr vor uns. Wie ihr wisst ist Lord Voldemort zurück und dies gibt uns den Grund die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu verschärfen" sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause. Danach fuhr er mit freundlicherer Mine fort: " Trotzdem haben wir auch ein ganz besonderes Jahr vor uns. Ich habe die Ehre Euch die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorzustellen, Mademoiselle Delacour. Die Meisten von euch werden sie wahrscheinlich noch vom letzten Jahr kennen". Fleur stand kurz auf und nickte freundlich in die Runde. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherins wo Malfoy ein Gesicht zog, als ob man ihm gesagt hätte er solle zu den Gryffindors. Harry schaute zu den Erstklässlern, die aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere wechselten und dann sah er, ganz am Ende der Reihe und ziemlich locker wirkend Clair. "Schaut mal da ist sie. Da ist Clair" flüsterte Harry Ron und Hermine zu. "Diese  
blonde, die irgendwie nicht dazu passt?" fragte Ron und verrenkte sich fast den Hals. Hermine jedoch warf nur einen Blick auf Clair und lauschte dann wieder Dumbledore. "Nun, wir dürfen allerdings noch eine Delacour begrüßen" sagte er und deutete auf Clair. "Sie wird genau wie die Erstklässler in eins der Häuser geschickt. Sie wird vor allem allen Schülern die Muggelkunde belegt haben noch sehr viel erzählen können, denn sie besuchte letztes Jahr eine Muggelschule. Das ist doch richtig Clair?" wandte sich Dumbeldore an Clair. "Korrekt Professor" antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. "Daher wird sie die 5. Klasse besuchen, die sie ja letztes Jahr versäumt hat" sagte Dumbledore und wies Professor McGonagall an anzufangen. Die Aufteilung der Schüler auf die einzelnen Häuser verlief genauso wie sonst auch. Doch als die Reihe an Clair kam wurde es totenstill in der Halle. Jedes Haus hoffte Clair für sich zu bekommen. Harry war natürlich davon überzeugt, das sie eine Gryffindor wurde,  
doch Hermine flüsterte zu Ron: "Würde mich nicht wunder wenn der Hut sie nach Slytherin steckt."  
  
Clair ging auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, setzte sich und setzte den Hut auf, der perfekt auf ihren Kopf passte und wartete. Die Spannung war unerträglich und alle hatten ihre Augen auf Clair gerichtet, die ihrerseits seelenruhig auf dem Stuhl saß. 5 Minuten vergingen und nichts passierte. Es wurden 10 Minuten und noch immer hatte der Hut kein Urteil gefällt. Endlich nach 20 Minuten schrie er: "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw. Haha, sie ist es, huhu. Sie ist es, hihi."  
  
Immer noch herrschte Totenstille. Clair jedoch nahm den Hut vom Kopf, schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu und fragte Dumbledore: "Und wohin soll ich mich nun setzten? Ich weiß ja nicht wie es den anderen geht, aber ich hab Hunger." Alle lachten und sogar Malfoy konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. "Ich denke sie setzten sich an den Tisch der Huffelpuffs, die haben am lautesten gelacht" entgegnete ihr Dumbledore. Harry fand es schade dass Clair nicht neben ihm saß, aber trotzdem war es ziemlich komisch.  
  
Keiner machte sich an diesem Abend große Gedanken was jetzt mit Clair geschehen würde und erst am nächsten Morgen wurde es geklärt. Beim Frühstück saß Clair wieder am Tisch der Huffelpuffs und hatte anscheinend schon Freunde gefunden. Plötzlich trat Dumbledore in die Große Halle und alle schauten ihn fragend an. "Nun meine Lieben, die Lehrer und ich haben gestern noch zusammen gesessen und wir haben eine Lösung für Clair gefunden" sagte er und nun hörte auch der letzte Slytherin zu. "Sie wird im Schlafsaal der Slytherins schlafen" die Slytherins klatschten und pfiffen. "Unterricht wird sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben." Harry jubelte am lautesten und freute sich Clair den ganzen Tag in der Nähe zu haben. "Sie wird am Huffelpufftisch sitzen und für die Ravenclaws Hauspunkte sammeln" beendete Dumbledore seinen Satz und auch die Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws waren begeistert. Nur Hermine schien absolut unzufrieden und flüsterte: "Was meinte der Hut mit "Sie ist es"  
überhaupt?" 


	3. Unterricht, Quidditsch und andere Peinli...

Unterricht, Quidditsch und andere  
  
Peinlichkeiten  
  
  
  
"Was haben wir als erstes?" frage Harry Ron. "Warte mal, da muss ich nachsehen. Wo ist nur dieser verdammte Stundenplan? Ah, hier. Oh, nein Zaubertränke und mal wieder mit den Slytherins" antwortete Ron. "Guten Morgen, wo müssen wir hin" fragte Clair, die ihr Frühstück beendet hatte und zum Gryffindortisch herüber gekommen war. "Oh Clair du bist es. Nun du kennst meine Freunde ja noch gar nicht. Also, das sind Ron und Hermine. Ron, Hermine, dass ist Clair" Sagte Harry und freute sich. "Ach, dass ist Clair, hätte ich nicht gedacht" murmelte Hermine , so das es keiner hören konnte. Ron jedoch war total begeistert von Clair. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zu den Kerkern und warteten vorm Klassenraum. "Ah sieh, an Clair Delacour. Was für eine Freude. Ich möchte dich im Namen aller Slytherins herzlich begrüßen." Sagte Malfoy, der nun die vier entdeckt hatte. "Freut mich ebenfalls. Und du bist?" fragte Clair die recht belustigt schien. "Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn" antwortete  
Malfoy und setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf. "Oh, nie gehört. Nein, sagt mir überhaupt nichts" sagte Clair und kehrte Malfoy den Rücken zu. Leicht beleidigt guckend zog Malfoy ab. Professor Snape öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Sie setzten sich wie üblich in die letzte Reihe, wobei sich Hermine weit weg von Clair neben Ron setzte. "Nun, heute will ich euch einen sehr nützlichen Schlaftrank beibringen. Er heißt Stundenschlaftrank und wird auch Murmeltiertrank genannt. Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen" sprudelte Snape und freute sich offensichtlich darüber das sich keiner meldete. Wirklich keiner? Harry schaute nach rechts zu Hermine. Ihr Finger war nicht wie üblich nach oben geschossen. "Der steht nicht im Lehrbuch" murmelte sie, während sie den Inhalt des Lehrbuchs durchsuchte. "Ja bitte Miss Delacour" sagte Snape und Harry drehte sich zu Clair um, deren Finger völlig unbemerkt nach oben geschossen war. "Der Stundenschlaftrank, hat seinen Namen von den  
Murmeltierhaaren, die wichtig für den Trank sind. Außerdem braucht man noch Baldrian und Klatschmohn. Der Trank wird nicht mit Wasser, sondern mit warmer Milch gekocht. Wichtig ist, dass die Milch nicht zu heiß ist. Zunächst gibt man die Murmeltierhaare und den Klatschmohn in den Trank und lässt das ganze gut eine Stunde kochen. Kurz bevor der Trank verabreicht wird gibt man den Baldrian hinzu. Das Besondere an dem Trank ist, dass man die Anfangs und Endzeit seiner Wirkung bestimmen kann. Dazu muss man die gewünschte Zeit beim Hinzugeben des Baldrians nur laut und deutlich sagen. Damit der Trank auch wirkt darf er frühestens fünf Stunden vor der gewünschten Anfangszeit verabreicht werden und spätestens zehn Minuten vorher" erklärte Clair und Hermine hätte es nicht besser machen können. "Sehr gut Clair, ich hoffe ihr habt euch das aufgeschrieben" sagte Snape und die Klasse gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit alles über den  
Murmeltiertrank von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Als es endlich klingelte war Hermine die Erste die draußen war. "Hey Hermine, warte mal, ich muss mit dir reden" hielt sie Clair auf. "Mach dir nichts draus, dass du den Trank nicht kanntest. Das konntest du gar nicht. Professor Snape hat ihn selbst erfunden, deshalb steht er in keinem der Lehrbücher" erklärte Clair. "Nun, ich mach mir nichts draus, aber woher kennst du ihn dann?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. (Natürlich machte sie sich etwas daraus, dass jemand besser war als sie und sie hätte nur zu gern etwas gegen Clair in der Hand gehabt.) "Nun er hat ihn mir selbst gezeigt und ich wette er wollte mich nur testen. Er ist mein Patenonkel. " Das war zu viel für Hermine und sie sagte für eine Weile gar nichts mehr. "Was? Snape ist dein Patenonkel?" fragten Ron und Harry, die Clairs letzten Satz mitgehört hatten. "Ja! Habt ihr was dagegen?" entgegnete Clair ihnen. Die nächste Stunde war Wahrsagen und Hermine machte sich auf den  
Weg zu Arithmantik. Im Nordturm angekommen stiegen sie die Leiter zu Proffesor Trelawnys Klassenzimmer hoch. Clair rümpfte die Nase, als sie in das abgedunkelte, stark parfümierte Zimmer traten. "Setz euch meine Lieben" sagte Professor Trelawny mit rauchiger Stimme und Ron und Harry setzten sich an ihren Stammplatz. Clair jedoch fragte Neville Longbottom ob sie sich mit an seinen Tisch setzten könnte, woraufhin Neville fast ins Koma fiel. "Nun, ich begrüße euch und vor allem unsere neue Schülerin, Miss Delacour. Wir werden uns dieses Jahr mit dem Kartenlegen befassen". "Oh nein, nicht die Karten, ich bitte sie" unterbrach Clair Professor Trelawny. "Nun was haben sie gegen die Karten, Clair?" fragt diese äußerst verärgert. "Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ein paar Symbole auf ein paar Karten ihnen die Zukunft sagen können" antwortete Clair äußerst überzeugend "Sie sollten uns lieber etwas über Träume beibringen" setzte sie noch hinzu. Darauf konnte Proffesor Trelawny nichts  
mehr entgegnen und setzte einfach ihren Untrricht fort. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren fragte Harry: " Warum hast du dich mit Professor Trelawny angelegt? Nicht das es schlimm wäre, aber". "Sie hat keine Ahnung was eine Seherin ausmacht und das weiß sie auch, darum versucht sie es mit diesen Kindertricks" antwortete Clair "Meine Mutter war Seherin und sie hat mir ein Teil ihrer Gabe vererbt. Sie hat mir viel über das Wahrsagen beigebracht" beendete sie das Gespräch. Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhiger. Zwar schmollte Hermine immer noch, aber niemand schien sich etwas daraus zu machen. Nach der Schule saßen Harry, Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über ihren Zauberkunsthausaufgaben. Plötzlich ging das Portraitloch auf und herein kamen die Zwilling mit Clair im Schlepptau. Sie schien sich köstlich über einen Witz von George zu amüsieren und musste sich vor Lachen auf Fred stützen. "Oh Harry, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass sie so witzig sind?  
Ich kann nicht mehr." Harry hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet Clair hier zu sehen und fragte nur kurz: "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich habe Zugang zu allen Gemeinschaftsräumen und Professor McGonagoll bat mich in jedem Raum etwas ans schwarze Brett zu hängen. Es geht um Quidditsch" antwortete Clair. Sie hing die Nachricht an das Brett, auf der nur Stand, das sich alle Mitglieder der Quidditschmannschaft und alle Interessenten am 1.Oktober auf dem Quidditschfeld versammeln sollten. "Ihr müsst einen neuen Kapitän wählen und außerdem braucht ihr einen neuen Hüter" sagte Clair "Ich werde mich bei den Huffelpuffs als Sucherin bewerben, schließlich fehlt denen auch einer" setzte sie noch hinzu. Cedric Diggory, der letzte Sucher der Huffelpuffs, war letztes Jahr, von Wurmschwanz, ermordet worden. Harry konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass Clair in ein Team wollte, aber irgendwie fände er es schon cool gegen sie zu spielen. "Hermine, ich möchte noch einmal mit dir reden" sagte Clair und  
Hermine folgte ihr schweigend. Die beiden verzogen sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Raums und die Jungs unterhielten sich über den möglichen Kapitän. "Also ich bin für George" witzelte Fred und sie lachten alle. Nach fast einer Stunde kamen Hermine und Clair wieder. Hermine schien viel glücklicher. "Und alles in Ordnung" fragte Harry auf dem Weg zum Abendessen die zwei Mädchen. "Bestens" antworteten sie wie aus einem Munde. "Mädchen, die soll einer verstehen" sagte Ron zu Harry und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
  
Der 1. Oktober kam schneller als sie dachten. Der Unterricht bei Fleur Delacour erwies sich als äußerst lustig. Vor allem, weil Clair keine Anstalten machte ihrer Schwester auch nur den geringsten Respekt entgegen zu bringen. So saß Harry nun auf den Tribünen des Quidditschstadions und beobachtete die Huffelpuffs bei der Auswahl ihres Suchers. Clair setzte sich neben ihn. "Schöner Besen" bemerkte Harry und sah auf Clairs Besen. "Léclair, der beste Besen, den du in Frankreich kriegst" sagte Clair stolz, als sie auch schon gerufen wurde. Sie stieg auf ihren Besen und Harry beobachtete sie. Sie war besser als alle die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte und das fanden anscheinend auch die Huffelpuffs, die nun das Spielfeld verließen und die Auswahl für beendet erklärten. Der Rest des Gryffindorteams und Professor McGonagall kamen, hinter sich eine Traube Gryffindors, die alle Hüter werden wollten. "So meine Lieben" begann Professor McGonagall "es ist Zeit einen neuen Kapitän zu wählen.  
Ich werde euch jetzt alle einzeln fragen." Harry konnte sich kaum entscheiden, stimmte dann jedoch für Angelina. Nachdem alle ihre Stimme abgegeben hatten verkündete Professor McGonagall das Angelina die neue Teamkapitänin sei. Die Auswahl eines neuen Hüters erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Sie hatten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben als Ron plötzlich auftauchte. "Ron, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry. "Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich bewerbe mich" antwortete Ron und stieg auf einen der Schulbesen. Harry hatte nie bemerkt wie gut Ron war und konnte nur noch staunen. Er konnte fast jedes Tor verhindern und Angelina verkündete ihre erste Entscheidung als Teamchefin: "Ron, ich gratuliere dir. Du bist im Team." Ron kriegte sich vor Freude kaum noch ein und rief immer nur: "Ich bin im Team. Oh Gott, ich bin im Team." Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren erzählten sie Hermine alles und wollten grad ins Bett gehen, als Clair durchs Portraitloch kam. "Oh Ron, Herzlichen  
Glückwunsch" sagte sie und umarmte Ron vor Freude. "Ihr werdet nicht glauben was passiert ist. Ich war grad noch bei den Huffelpuffs und die haben mich auf der Stelle zur Teamchefin gemacht" berichtete sie und alle umarmten sie und gratulierten ihr. Sogar Angelina kam herüber und freute sich, dass sie noch eine Mitstreiterin hatte. Grade wollte sich Clair verabschieden, als sie plötzlich vor Schmerz schrie. Sie fiel auf die Knie und umklammerte ihr linkes Handgelenk. Alle versammelten sich um sie. Clair riss ihre goldene Uhr ab und Harry sah, dort wo vorher das Ziffernblatt war, rot leuchtend, das Dunkle Mal, das aussah als würde es grade in Clairs Haut gebrannt. 


	4. Misstrauen

Misstrauen  
  
  
  
Clair wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Sie wahr ohnmächtig im Gemeinschafsraum zusammengebrochen. Alle hatten um sie herum gestanden und waren geschockt, nur Hermine war losgerannt und hatte Hilfe geholt. Harry saß nun an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und konnte sich nicht rühren. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Wie konnte Clair nur eine Totesserin sein? Harry hatte gedacht er könne ihr vertrauen. "Kopf hoch Harry, das wird schon wieder" versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern. "Vielleicht ist sie keine Totesserin" versuchte es auch Hermine. "Wie kann das nur möglich sein? Wie konnte sie das nur tun?" fragte Harry völlig verzweifelt.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war von Clair keine Spur und sie fehlte im Unterricht und bei den Mahlzeiten. Harry war es recht. Er hätte ihr ohnehin nicht in die Augen blicken können. Clair blieb über eine Woche verschwunden und keiner schien davon Notiz zu nehmen. An einem Freitag, nach der letzten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, kam Fleur auf Harry zu. Sie schien genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen. "Harry, ich soll dir etwas ausrichten" sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Clair tut es leid, dass sie dir nichts von dem Mal gesagt hatte und sie möchte es dir erklären" fügte sie hinzu. "Wozu? Was nützt mir dass?" antwortete Harry trotzig. "Ich kann dich natürlich nicht zwingen, aber ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du mit ihr reden würdest. Sie ist völlig durcheinander und verzweifelt. Bitte rede mit ihr" bat ihn Fleur und verschwand bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte.   
  
"Geh zu ihr, vielleicht hilft dir dass auch, Harry" sagte Hermine beim Abendessen. "Ich würde sagen, du solltest ihr eine Chance geben, Harry" stimmte ihr Ron zu. Harry ließ sich schließlich von Ron und Hermine überreden und ging nach dem Essen hoch in den Krankenflügel, wo er zu erst auf Madam Pomfrey traf. "Wohin wollen sie denn Potter" fragte sie ihn mit scharfer Stimme. "Zu Clair" antwortete Harry gereizt. "Na dann kommen sie mal mit" sagte Madam Pomfrey und brachte Harry zu Clair, die mit trauriger Mine im Bett lag. "Harry" schrie sie, als sie ihren Besuch entdeckte. "Oh, ich dachte schon, du hasst mich jetzt. Es tut mir so leid" sagte sie übermütig und Harry fühlte sich irgendwie mies. Er sagte nichts, sondern ließ Clair sprechen. "Harry dieses Mal habe ich schon seit meiner Geburt. Meine Eltern hatte Angst, das spürte ich, aber sie sagten mir nie was es damit auf sich hat. Onkel Severus schenkte mir diese Uhr, als ich nach Beauxbatons kam und erklärte mir alles. Mein  
Vater und er kannten sich, weil sie beide als Spione gegen Voldemort arbeiteten. Ich bin keine Totesserin und ich weiß auch nicht warum ich dieses Mal habe" erklärte sie Harry, der sich noch mieser fühlte. "Ich, ich dachte du, du wolltest mich umbringen" stammelte Harry und fühlte sich so elend wie Clair aussah. "Ich muss dir allerdings noch etwas sagen Harry" sagte Clair und schaute trübsinnig auf ihre Bettdecke. "Als dieses Mal angefangen hat zu schmerzen, hatte ich eine Vision und... oh Harry, es war schrecklich" schluchzte Clair und fiel Harry um den Hals, der nicht recht wusste wie ihm geschah. "Ich sah, wie Voldemort dich tötete und ich stand neben ihm und lachte" brachte Clair unter lautem Geschluchze heraus. Harry versuchte sie zu trösten und es tat ihm so leid, Clair misstraut zu haben.  
  
Er erzählte alles Ron und Hermine, die versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich wette, Clair hat ihre Vision falsch gedeutet, Harry" sagte Hermine und legte tröstend ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass sie mich umbringen will?" schämte sich Harry. Am nächsten morgen kam Clair zum Frühstück, jedoch saß sie ganz allein da, denn kein Huffelpuff wollte etwas mit der vermeintlichen Totesserin zu tun haben. Es war Wochenende und so konnte sich Clair im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verkriechen, die anscheinend überhaupt nichts gegen das Mal hatten. "Sie ist halt eine wahre Slytherin" höhnte Malfoy und die Slytherins lachten sich krumm. "Dem werde ich es zeigen. Wenn der nur wüsste" murmelte Harry. "Lass ihn, der kriegt sein Fett schon noch ab" antwortete Hermine gelassen. Am Montag morgen erging es Clair nicht viel besser. Einige wütende Ravenclaws riefen: "Verzieh dich gefälligst, du dreckige Totesserin" worauf hin Clair beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch  
erlitt. Im Unterricht hielt sie sich zurück, was Harry wundert, denn in Wahrsagen hatten sie mit Traumdeutung angefangen. Am Dienstag, als sie mit den Huffelpuffs Kräuterkunde hatten, wurde Clair von allen misstrauisch beäugt und Professor Sprout dachte gar nicht daran Clair dranzunehmen, als sie sagen wollte, wozu man Rosenblätter verwenden kann. Alles in allem war diese Zeit die Schrecklichste überhaupt für Harry, der ja nichts gegen das Misstrauen ausrichten konnte. Als Harry dachte es könne nicht schlimmer kommen hatten sie wieder mal Wahrsagen im Nordturm. Die Stunde hatte ganz normal begonnen und Professor Trelawny wollte Clair (mit der sie sich jetzt sehr gut verstand, weil sie ihre beste Schülerin seit langem war) grade fragen wie man Träume deutet in denen man fliegt, als Clairs Kopf auf ihre Brust fiel. Alle starrten sie nun an. Mit einem Ruck saß Clair kerzengrade in ihrem Sessel und starrte Harry an. Ihre Augen glimmte rot und Harry sah, dass es nicht ihre Augen  
waren. "Ich werde dich töten Harry Potter. Du wirst dem dunklen Lord auf seinem Weg an die Macht nicht im Wege stehen" sagte sie mit einer übernatürlichen Stimme und alle im Raum fingen an zu schreien, nur Harry saß wie gelähmt da. Clair brach in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Diesmal wurde sie nicht in den Krankenflügel sondern zu Professor Dumbledore gebracht, der sie dann in ein extra Zimmer brachte. Noch immer war sie bewusstlos. Harry ließ er in sein Büro bringen. "Nun Harry, ich denke es gibt einiges, was ich dir sagen sollte" begann Dumbledore mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck. "Also, vor vielen Jahren, ich glaube du warst noch gar nicht geboren, da machte Professor Trelawny ihre erste wahre Vorhersage." Harry lauschte gespannt, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, was das mit Clair zu tun haben sollte. "Sie sagte das ein Junge das Böse besiegen würde, das jedoch wieder mit Hilfe einer mächtigen Hexe an die Macht zurück zu kehren versucht. Diese Hexe  
solle alle Mächte der Magie in sich tragen" fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Von einer solchen Hexe wird auch in anderen Weissagungen berichtet und sie ist auch nicht böse, doch sie hat die Macht alle zu vernichten, die ihr im Weg stehen. Das könnte bedeuten, dass sie das Böse für immer vernichtet oder es zu unglaublicher Macht führt." Harry glaubte zu verstehen was Dumbledore meinte. "Also ist Clair diese Hexe und ich, ich bin der Junge, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry. "Ich nehme es zumindest an. So wie es aussieht scheint Voldemort das auch zu denken und hat Clair irgendwie unter Kontrolle, schließlich hat er durch sie gesprochen" antwortete Dumbledore und Harry fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht. "Dann glauben sie also Clair kann nichts dafür?" fragte Harry. "Ja, ich denke sie weiß gar nicht welch Kräfte sie hat. Wir müssen jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort keine Macht über sie gewinnt, darum hab ich sie in diesen Raum gesperrt" antwortete Dumbledore. "Und was soll jetzt aus ihr werden?  
Sie kann doch nicht den Rest ihres Lebens in diesem Raum verbringen, oder?" fragte Harry. "Nun, sie wird so lange da drin bleiben, bis wir wissen, wie wir sie von Voldemort befreien können" antwortete Dumbledore und man sah ihm an, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er mit Clair machen sollte. "Professor, kann ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen" fragte Harry. "Gerne Harry" antwortete Dumbledor. "warum glauben sie hat Clair dieses Mal?" "Wenn ich das wüsste Harry" antwortete Dumbledore und beendete das Gespräch.  
  
Die Stimmung im Schloss war bedrückt. Jeder wusste von der Sache mit Clair und sogar den Slytherins war dass Ganze unheimlich. Clair war nun schon fast einen Monat in diesem Raum und noch immer gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, wie Voldemort Macht auf sie ausübte. Selbst beim Halloweenfest konnte sich keiner so richtig amüsieren. Eine Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien lag Harry mal wieder ruhelos in seinem Bett. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war, doch plötzlich schreckte er schweißgebadet auf. Es war wie damals, als er diesen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt hatte. Er war in einem hübsch eingerichteten Raum. In der einen Ecke stand müde und abgemagert wirkend Clair, die Harry bittend ansah. Er ging auf sie zu und als er nach links und rechts schaute, merkte er, dass der Raum weder Fenster noch Türen hatte. "Was ist los Clair? Was ist passiert" fragte Harry. "Hilf mir Harry, bitte hol mich hier raus. Er wird mich töten Harry. Der dunkle Lord." "Aber wie? Wie soll ich dir  
helfen?" fragte Harry, der durch irgendetwas von Clair weggezogen wurde. "Das Mal Harry. Du musst das Mal zerstören" rief sie ihm nach, denn Harry war aus dem Raum verschwunden und lag wieder in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Er stand auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Er war fast schon am Wasserspeier, als Professor Snape ihn aufhielt. "Wohin denn so schnell Potter und vor allem zu dieser Zeit?" fragte er mit öliger Stimme. "Sir, es geht um Clair, sie ist in großer Gefahr, Sir" antwortete Harry hastig und wollte weitergehen. "Unsinn Potter, ihr geht es gut. Sie lieg in ihrem Raum und schläft. Sie gehen jetzt am besten zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, oder ich ziehe Gryffindor 50 Punkte ab" sagte Snape und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Er ging jedoch nicht zurück ins Bett, sondern überlegte sich wie er am schnellsten zu Dumbledore kam. Über diesen Gedanken musste er wohl eingedöst sein, denn als er seine Augen  
öffnete war schon helllichter Tag und Ron und Hermine starrten ihn misstrauisch an. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist" sagte Hermine und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter zum Frühstück. Harry sah Dumbledore, der sich grade vom Lehrertisch erhob und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihm. "Jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt" sagte Ron und blickte Harry nach. "Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit ihnen reden" rief Harry und Dumbledore nahm ihn mit in sein Büro. Harry erzählte ihm alles über den Traum und zu seinem größten Verblüffen sagte Dumbledor: "Wenn dass wahr ist, dann ist sie wirklich in Gefahr. Ich denke sie hat ihre Fähigkeiten dazu genutzt um mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und Harry folgte ihm zu dem Raum, in dem Clair war. Sie lag bewusstlos auf ihrem Bett und Dumbledore brachte sie in den Krankenflügel. Er schien nachzudenken und Plötzlich rief er: " Das ist es. Das ist die Lösung." 


	5. Die Lösung

Die Lösung  
  
  
  
Harry sah Dumbledore verwundert an, sagte jedoch nichts. Im Krankenflügel angekommen starrte sie Madam Pomfrey an. "Was ist den los Professor?" fragte sie. Dumbledore antwortete nicht, sonder legte Clair in eins der Betten. "Harry, hol Professor McGonagall und sag Professor Snape, er soll seinen stärksten Schlaftrank brauen" befahl Dumbledore und Harry stürmte los. Er klopfte an der Tür des Lehrerzimmers und traf auf Professor Snape. "Potter, was wollen sie denn hier" bellte Snape, doch Harry erfüllte seinen Auftrag und sagte Professor Snape was er tun solle. Danach suchte er Professor McGonagoll und fand sie schließlich im dritten Stock, als sie grade ein Klassenzimmer aufschloss. "Professor, kommen sie, schnell" rief Harry und die Professorin folgte ihm, wenn auch widerwillig. Wieder im Krankenflügel, sah Harry, dass Clair aufgewacht war und ein wenig verduzt an die Decke starrte. Jetzt kam auch Snape. In der Hand hatte er eine Karaffe, mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit  
darin. Harry erkannte sie, es war der Murmeltiertrank. "Hier bin ich, Professor" sagte Snape zu Dumbledore. "Was soll das Albus? Warum hast du uns rufen lassen" beschwerte sich Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore erklärte ihnen alles und deutete dann auf Clair, die nicht richtig zu wissen schien worum es ging. "Wir müssen also das Mal zerstören?" überlegte Professor McGonagall laut. "Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, man kann ein Muttermal nicht einfach verschwinden lassen, oder doch?" fragte Snape. Harry wusste keinen Rat und er wusste auch nicht was er hier sollte. Er hätte unten bei Hagrid sein sollen. "Ein Muttermal kann man nicht verschwinden lassen, aber das dunkle Mal schon" antwortete Dumbledore und schien einen Plan zu haben. "Wie meinst du dass?" fragte Professor McGonagall neugierig, doch anscheinend ahnungslos. "Ihr denkt alle viel zu kompliziert. Harry weißt du was ich meine?" fragte Dumbledore Harry ,der eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Doch dann ging ihm  
plötzlich ein Licht auf. "Der Zauberspruch. Dieser Spruch, der das dunkle Mal verschwinden lässt" überlegte er laut und Dumbledore lächelte. "Er ist wirklich schlau, nicht wahr?" sagte er zu den beiden Lehrern gewand. "Wie soll dass funktionieren, Albus?" fragte Professor McGonagall kritisch, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren. "Severus, könntest du Clair den Schlaftrank verabreichen?" fragte er und Snape tat was man ihm sagte. "Harry, hast du Clairs Zauberstab?" fragte er nun Harry. Harry hatte ihn vorhin vom Boden aufgehoben und gab ihn nun Dumbledore. Snape war damit beschäftigt Clair dazu zu bringen den Trank zu schlucken und kam erst nach einer viertel Stunde wieder. "Der Trank fängt jetzt an zu wirken und sie wird erst in einer Woche wieder aufwachen" sagte Snape und freute sich. "Gut Severus, ich denke wir sollten unser Glück versuchen." Die Lehrer gingen zu Clairs Bett hinüber und Harry wollte sich grade aus dem Staub machen als Dumbledore ihn zurückhielt.  
"Bleib hier Harry, vielleicht brauchen wir dich noch." Harry war zwar nicht gerade froh darüber, doch auch er stellte sich jetzt an Clairs Bett. Dubledore nahm Clairs Hand und legte sie auf die Bettdecke. Harry sah das dunkle Mal, das zwar nicht mehr so bedrohlich wirkte wie an dem Abend, aber ihm trotzdem noch ein wenig Angst einjagte. Dumbledore richtete Clairs Zauberstab darauf und rief: "Deletrius." Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es ein zweites mal, doch auch jetzt passierte nichts. "Lass es mich mal versuchen" bat Professor McGonagall, doch auch ihr Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg. "Nun, ich denke dass ist der falsche Weg" sagte Dumbledore schließlich, als auch Snape sein Glück versucht hatte und wirkte niedergeschlagen. "Lassen sie mich mal, Professor" bat Harry. "Ich hatte schließlich diesen Traum." "Nun, ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden" antwortete Dumbledore und gab Harry nun Clairs Zauberstab. Als Harry den Zauberstab berührte, sah er ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Clair weinte und er spürte, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Clairs Handgelenk und wusste, dass er es schaffen würde. "Deletrius" rief er und zum Erstaunen der anderen tat sich etwas. Das dunkle Mal schien aus Clairs Haut zu weichen und nach einer Weile schwebte es gut fünf Zentimeter über ihrer Hand, in Form von Rauch. Es sah ulkig aus, wie es da so rumschwebte. Noch einmal rief Harry: "Deletrius". Das Mal verpuffte und lauter kleine Rauchwölkchen schwebten im Zimmer umher. Harry hatte es geschafft und er fühlte sich glücklich. Die drei Professoren strahlten ihn an und selbst Snape schien stolz zu sein. "Gut gemacht Potter. Das gibt 50 Hauspunkte für Gryffindor" freute sich Professor McGonagall. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft und mit einem Lächeln verließ Harry den Krankenflügel und suchte seine Freunde. Beim Mittagessen erzählte er ihnen alles genau. "Und das Ding ist einfach verpufft?" fragte Ron ungläubig. "Wenn er  
es doch sagt" antwortete Hermine, die gern dabei gewesen wäre. "Es wundert mich ein wenig dass es so einfach war" fügte sie noch hinzu. "Na ja, Harry ist halt ein guter Zauberer" antwortete Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.   
  
Die ganze Woche wurde Harry von allen gefragt, was denn nun passiert sei und Harry ließ keine Einzelheit aus. Malfoy schien sich unglaublich zu ärgern. Langsam konnte Harry das Misstrauen der anderen Schüler, Clair gegenüber, verringern. Jeden Abend gingen er, Ron und Hermine Clair besuchen, was natürlich nicht viel brachte, denn sie schlief wie ein Murmeltier. Madam Pomfrey schaute sie schon immer misstrauisch an und murmelte ab und zu etwas vor sich hin. Endlich war der letzte Tag vor den Ferien. Im Schloss herrschte schon Weihnachtsstimmung. Der kleine Professor Flitwick hatte mal wieder sein Bestes gegeben und Fleur hatte dem ganzen einen französischen Touch gegeben. Überall hingen echte Eiskristalle, die im Sonnenschein glitzerten. Hogwarts war wie jedes Jahr eingeschneit und Fred und George kamen zu jeder Stunde zu spät, weil sie sich erst noch eine Schneeballschlacht, mit Lee Jordan und ein paar anderen Jungs aus der 7. Klasse, liefern mussten. Heute Abend würde Clair  
aufwachen und Harry und die andren zwei wollten dabei sein. Nach dem Abendessen stiegen sie die Treppe zum Krankenflügel empor und trafen auf Fleur, die ebenfalls darauf wartete, dass ihre Schwester aufwachte. Nachdem sie gut eine Stunde gewartet hatten, bewegte sich Clair. Langsam, ganz allmählich schlug sie die Augen auf. "Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt, doch Fleur nahm sie gleich in die Arme und sagte etwas auf Französisch zu ihr. Clair starrte auf ihr Handgelenk und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bemerkte, dass das dunkle Mal verschwunden war.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle hinunter, wo noch ein paar andere waren. Als sie Clair erblickten schienen sie geschockt, doch dann kamen sie auf sie zu und fragten sie aus. "Hast du etwas gespürt?" "Hat es wehgetan?"  
  
Am 24. Dezember hatte Clair Geburtstag und sie feierten ein kleines Fest mit allen, die sich wieder mit ihr versöhnt hatten, in der Großen Halle. Sogar einige Slytherins waren dabei und Harry bemerkte, dass man sogar mit ihnen reden konnte. Müde, aber glücklich, stiegen Ron, Hermine und Harry die Marmortreppe zum Turm der Gryffindors empor. Der Weihnachtsmorgen war herrlich. Harry und Ron packten ihre Geschenke aus ("Oh nein, nicht schon wieder kastanienbraun.") und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine saß komplett angezogen in einem Sessel am Kamin und blätterte in einem dicken Buch. "Das sieht ihr ähnlich" sagte Ron zu Harry und sie setzten sich zu Hermine. "Was ist das?" fragt Harry und Hermine blickte ihn über den Rand des Buches an. "Das ist das Geschenk von meinen Eltern" sagte sie und klappte das Buch zu, um es ihnen zu zeigen. "Alte magische Zeichen und was sie bedeuten" war darauf zu lesen. "Sie habe es in einem Muggelladen gesehen und es mir gekauft"  
erklärte Hermine. "Ist ja n Ding" sagte Ron und betrachtete das Buch misstrauisch, so als würde es jeden Moment zubeißen.   
  
Sie gingen in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken und sahen Clair am Huffelpufftisch sitzen, umringt von einer Traube Huffelpuffs. "Fröhliche Weihnachten" rief sie ihnen zu und die drei taten das Gleiche. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie nach draußen, wo sie von ein paar Schneebällen der Zwillinge getroffen wurden. "Na, was gibt's?" fragten sie und grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. So gab es auch dieses Jahr eine traditionelle Weihnachtsschneeballschlacht. Am Nachmittag stand ein Besuch in Hogsmeade an und die drei Freunde machten sich mit vollen Geldbeuteln auf den Weg. "Wo ist denn überhaupt Clair abgeblieben?" fragte Ron nach einer Weile. "Keine Ahnung" antwortete Harry, doch im selben Augenblick kam Clair mit Fred, George und Lee um die Ecke gebogen. "Oh, da seid ihr ja" begrüßte sie die drei. "Also, warum gehen wir nicht in die "Drei Besen" ein schönes Butterbier trinken?" fragte Fred und alle waren einverstanden "Was ist Butterbier?" fragte Clair und die anderen mussten es  
ihr erklären. Im Pup war heute so einige los. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke, des Pups. Sie bestellten Butterbier und unterhielten sich. "Also in Frankreich haben wir zu hause gefeiert" erzählte Clair. Harry dachte an die Weihnachtsfeiern bei den Dursleys. Nie hatte er ein richtiges Geschenk bekommen. Dudleys Geschenkberg war noch größer als der zu seinem Geburtstag und passte nicht unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Harry war froh hier zu sitzen und mit seinen Freunden zu erzählen. "Am ersten Samstag nach den Ferien haben wir unser erstes Quidditschspiel Harry" sagte einer der Zwillinge. "Ja gegen uns, nicht wahr?" sagte Clair. "Da kannst du zeigen was du drauf hast" meinte Lee. "Die Slytherins habt ihr ja schon fertig gemacht." Clair schaute etwas verlegen. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn Malfoy vom Besen fällt, wenn er den Schnatz fangen will" sagte sie und alle lachten. Harry freute sich schon auf das Spiel und war gespannt wie gut Clair wirklich war.  
"Nun, gegen uns werdet ihr es nicht so leicht haben" meinte George. Sie waren schon voller Vorfreude, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Fleur kam herein und ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen. "Clair, komm schnell. Etwas furchtbares ist passiert. Komm mit" sagte sie und fing wieder an zu weinen. Clair sprang auf und noch bevor Harry auch nur eine Silbe hervorbringen konnte, waren die zwei Schwestern auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Ganz plötzlich fiel Harry das Bild wieder ein, das er damals im Krankenflügel vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte. 


	6. Abschied

Abschied  
  
  
  
Die anderen konnten gar nicht so schnell begreifen was passiert war und starrten die Tür an bis Fred und George sich erhoben und den beiden nacheilten. Harry war ganz komisch. Er wusste was er im Schloss vorfinden würde. Eine weinende Clair, die völlig verzweifelt war. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen auch die andren los, die in der Aufregung fast vergessen hätten zu bezahlen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sagte keiner ein Wort. Schweigend kamen sie in die Eingangshalle und für die Ravenclaws, die grade nach draußen wollten, waren sie ein Rätsel. Harry wäre am liebsten weggelaufen. Doch Hermine sagte das Passwort (Weihnachtsgans) und sie stiegen durch das Portraitloch. Harry wunderte sich nicht über den Anblick, der sich ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum bot. George hatte die weinende Clair im Arm und er und Fred redeten beruhigend auf sie ein. Harry ging auf sie zu und warf Fred einen fragenden Blick zu. Der aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und flüsterte: "Keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Sie  
kam völlig aufgelöst in den Raum gerannt." "Clair was ist los? Was ist geschehen?" fragte Harry, der Clair gern helfen wollte. Sie setze sich auf und löste sich aus Georges Umarmung. "Gabrielle sie ist hier. Sie hat sie gefunden" schluchzte sie und Harry verstand kein Wort. "Wen hat sie gefunden? Warum ist sie hier?" Clair wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sammelt sich. "Gabrielle war reiten, gestern und als sie zurückkam da, da..." sie brach wieder in Tränen aus und hielt die Hände schützend vors Gesicht. Nach einer Weile redete sie weiter und mittlerweile hatte sich der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum um sie versammelt. "Sie sah das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus schweben und hat Angst bekommen. Nach einer Weil ging sie dann ins Haus und sah..." Harry dachte, dass Clair wieder in Tränen ausbrach, aber diesmal riss sie sich zusammen. "Maman und Papa lagen im Wohnzimmer. Sie waren tot." Nun konnte Clair die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und George schloss sie wieder in die Arme.  
Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und war geschockt. Voldemort hatte Clairs Eltern umgebracht. Warum? Eigentlich kannte Harry die Antwort. Clairs Vater war ein Spion und Voldemort duldete keine Spione in seinen Reihen.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und bald war auch schon der letzte Ferientag. Madam Maxime hatte Gabrielle nach Hogwarts begleitet und saß nun immer neben Dumbledore. Gabrielle jedoch sah man kaum und wenn, da merkte man ihr an, dass sie in Gedanke weit weg war. Hermine meinte, dass läge an dem Schock. Am Abend des letzten Schultages hörte Harry Clairs Stimme aus einem Klassenzimmer. "Hör zu Fleur. Ich werde Gabrielle zurück nach Beauxbatons begleiten. Einer muss bei ihr bleiben und du hast hier zu tun." "Clair, das geht nicht. Ich bin die Ältere von uns und ich werde gehen." "Nein Fleur! Du bleibst hier in Hogwarts und bringst den andren bei, wie man sich vor Voldemort schützen kann. Ich schaff dass schon. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und das weißt du auch." Daraufhin entgegnete Fleur nichts mehr und Harry machte sich aus dem Staub. Wollte Clair wirklich gehen? Harry mochte den Gedanken nicht, doch er konnte Clair verstehen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war unglaubliche Unruhe in der Großen Halle. So ziemlich ganz Hogwarts war versammelt. Dumbledore sprach. "Nun, ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Mademoiselle Clair wird uns nächsten Sonntag verlassen. Sie wird mit ihrer Schwester nach Frankreich zurückkehren." Den ganzen Tag wurde über nichts anderes gesprochen und Hermine fragte Clair in einer ruhigen Minute: "Warum verlässt du uns erst Sonntag?" Clair lächelte ein wenig "Nun, ich werde in Frankreich viele Dinge zu erledigen haben, aber zunächst muss ich hier noch etwas erledigen" sagte sie endlich. "Was fragte Hermine neugierig. "Ich muss Harry zeigen wie man Quidditsch spielt" schmunzelte sie als Antwort.  
  
Der Samstag kam und Harry war total aufgeregt. Sie hatte hart trainiert und Angelina war nicht weniger streng als Wood gewesen.  
  
Sie saßen in der Kabine und ginge ihre Strategie noch einmal durch. "Alles klar?" fragte Angelina und sie alle versprachen ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie gingen nach draußen aufs Spielfeld, wo die Huffelpuffs mit ihren kanariengelben Umhängen schon warteten. Endlich kam Madam Hooch. Angelina und Clair begrüßten sich und dann war auch schon der Pfiff aus Madam Hoochs Pfeife zu hören. "Und da sind sie auch schon in der Luft. Die Huffelpuffs spielen wie immer in gelb, was vor allem ihrer Kapitänin ausgezeichnet steht." "Jordan" fauchte Professor McGonagall. "Die neue Teamchefin der Gryffindors muss sich heute beweisen, aber wenn sie ihre Sache genau so gut macht, wie sie aussieht, dann..." "Jordan ich warne sie" hörte man wieder Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Harry genoss es in der Luft zu sein. Er lauschte Lees Kommentar und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Clair war eindeutig die beste Spielerin, der Huffelpuffs. Ron hatte keine Probleme die Angriffe der Huffelpuffs zu  
vereiteln, Angelina, Alicia und Katie machten ein Tor nach dem anderen und Fred und George schienen sich zu langweilen und spielten sich die Klatscher gegenseitig zu, bis Madam Hooch dazwischen ging. "Ihr sollt die euch nicht zuspielen" schimpfte sie und Fred und George hörten widerwillig auf. Schließlich stand es 150 zu 0 für Gryffindor. Plötzlich ging Clair in einen Sturzflug. Anscheinend hatte sie den Schnatz gesehen und Harry folgte ihr. Erst mitten im Sinkflug fiel Harry ein, dass sie vielleicht den Wronski-Bluff versuchte und zog sich nach oben. Und dann sah er ihn. Der Schnatz schwebte gut zwei Meter neben der rechten Torstange der Huffelpuffs. Doch Clair hatte ihn vor ihm bemerkt und hatte sich schneller aus dem Sturzflug nach oben gezogen. Sie hatte einen Vorsprung, der kaum noch einholbar war. Harry jagte ihr nach, so schnell er konnte. Er war fast gleich auf und streckte seine Hand nach dem winzigen geflügelten Ball aus, doch seine Hand umklammerte nur Luft. Er  
hörte Madam Hoochs Pfiff, das Spiel war aus. Harry war geschlagen und er fühlte sich elend. "Unentschieden" schrie Lee und er schien genauso verblüfft, wie die anderen Gryffindors. Ihr Sucher hatte das Spiel nicht für sie gewonnen und Harry konnte ihre Enttäuschung spüren. Harry ließ sich nach unten sinken wo die Huffelpuffs grade ihre Sucherin feierten. "Das ist nun schon das zweite mal, dass die den Schnatz vorher gefangen haben" beschwerte sich Fred. "Hör auf Fred, das ist doch nicht Harrys Schuld" ermahnte ihn Alicia. "Ist es doch" meinte Harry und zog ein trauriges Gesicht. "Ich hätte mich nicht täuschen lassen dürfen" beschwerte sich Harry über sich selbst. "Wir haben doch nicht verloren" wollte ihn Angelina wieder aufbauen. "Ja wir haben halt nur unentschieden gespielt" stimmte ihr Katie zu. "Wir waren super und dann fängt sie ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weg" murrte Ron und Harry musste ihm Recht geben.  
  
Harry zog sich um und wollte grade in den Gryffindorturm gehen, die andern waren schon längst weg, als Clair ihn aufhielt. "Harry warte!" Harry blieb stehen. "Ich möchte dir Auf Wiedersehen sagen" sagte Clair und wirkte etwas bedrückt. "Aber ich denke du fährst erst morgen früh ab" entgegnete Harry. "Nein, ich werde heute nacht noch fahren. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen mich von jedem zu verabschieden. Ich hasse das, aber von dir wollte ich mich persönlich verabschieden. Ich hatte viel Spaß hier Harry und das verdanke ich zum größten Teil dir. Danke Harry." Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt. "Du wirst uns auch fehlen, da bin ich mir sicher" sagte er. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie den Weg zum Schloss entlang. "Du schreibst doch, oder?" fragte Harry. "Natürlich, was denkst du denn Harry, aber ich werde dir nicht nur Briefe schreiben." Clair schmunzelte und Harry merkte, dass sie etwas vorhatte. "Gib mir deine Hände Harry" sagte sie und obwohl Harry nicht so ganz wusste was sie  
vorhatte streckte er ihr seine Handflächen entgegen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und sagte: "Iungere." Harry spürte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fließen. Es war wie damals, als er seinen Zauberstab bekommen hatte.  
  
Es war reine Magie und eine wohlige Wärme strömte durch Harrys Körper. Er wusste dass diese Magie mächtiger war, als alles andere. Er hatte keine Angst mehr und seine Sorgen waren verschwunden. "Wie könnte Voldemort gegen solche Magie etwas ausrichten?" dachte Harry. "Ich hab dir ein Teil meiner Fähigkeiten übertragen. Wenn alles gut gelaufen ist kann ich dich in deinen Träumen besuchen, wenn du es willst" sagte Clair und Harry verstand es auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Sie kamen in die Eingangshalle und aus der Großen Halle war kein Ton zu hören. Sie traten ein um etwas zu essen und sahen sich ganz Hogwarts gegenüber. Alle waren gekommen um für Clair eine Abschiedsparty zu geben. "Wir müssen dich doch standesgemäß verabschieden" sagte Fred. "Oder dachtest du wir lasse dich einfach so gehen?" fragte George. Sie feierten eine tolle Party und sogar Malfoy machte zur Abwechslung mal ein fröhliches Gesicht. Sie gingen müde und zufrieden ins Bett und nur Harry wusste, dass  
Clair in diesem Moment bereits auf dem Weg nach Frankreich war.  
  
Am nächsten morgen gingen Harry und Ron runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo eine kleine Menschenmenge um einen Tisch stand. Der Grund dafür war ein Brief in dem es hieß:  
  
  
Ihr Lieben,  
  
  
wenn ihr den Brief lest, werde ich wahrscheinlich schon in Frankreich sein. Ich konnte mich nicht persönlich von Euch verabschieden. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht bei Euch. Mit den Gryffindors kann man mit Abstand die besten Partys feiern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ein Riesenerfolg werden. Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen, vertragt euch und lasst die Slytherins nicht übermütig werden. Ich hoffe ihr vergesst mich nicht.  
  
  
Eure Clair  
  
  
Harry sah, dass auch noch einige Briefe für bestimmte Personen dabei waren, z.B. für George (mit dem sich Clair ganz besonders gut verstanden hatte) oder Hermine.   
  
  
  
Sie gingen in die Große Halle und an jedem Tisch wurde ein ähnlicher Brief von Clair gelesen. 


	7. Ratten

Ratten   
  
  
  
Der Unterricht verlief genau wie sonst, aber Harry schaute ab und zu auf den leeren Platz, wo sonst Clair gesessen hatte. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste behandelten sie jetzt Dementoren und Harry hatte schon einen gewaltigen Vorsprung, so dass er gleich 10 Punkte für Gryffindor gewann. Hermines Patronus sah aus wie ihr Kater Krummbein, nur größer und kräftiger. Ron und die anderen hatten es schwer einen Patronus überhaupt heraufzubeschwören und waren schon fast verzweifelt. Fleur übte mit ihnen genau so, wie Professor Lupin mit Harry geübt hatte. Jedes Mal brachte sie einen Irrwicht mit, den sie irgendwie dazu brachte, sich in einen Dementor zu verwandeln. Nach der dritten Stunde zu diesem Thema schaffte es Ron einen schwachen silbrigen Faden aus seinem Zauberstab kommen zu lassen, der dann wie Nebel vor dem Irrwicht-Dementor umherschwebte. Fleur war ein wenig zufrieden und sagte: "Das wird schon noch Ron, keine Angst." Der Rest der Klasse fabrizierte ähnliche  
Gebilde wie Ron und schien äußerst deprimiert, was aber wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass der falsche Dementor auch die glücklichen Gedanken absaugte. Hermine sagte immer, dass es schon ziemlich hohe Magie sei und sie sich wunderte, dass Fleur so etwas überhaupt durchnimmt. "Hermine, dass ist doch klar. Sie will uns so gut wie möglich zeigen, wie man sich gegen diese Biester wehrt, schließlich werden sie sich sofort Voldemort anschließen" antwortete Harry stets. Er wusste nicht wie Recht er hatte, denn Voldemort hatte die Dementoren längst auf seiner Seite. An einem sonnigen Tag im Februar schlenderten die Drei runter zu Hagrid. Sie hatten ihn schon lang nicht mehr besucht und wollten es jetzt nachholen. "Ist euch mal aufgefallen wie viele Ratten in letzter Zeit über das Gelände laufen?" fragte Harry, als eine eklige graue Ratte vor ihm durchs Gras in Richtung Wald huschte. "Ja, ich glaub die finden es hier schön" antwortete Ron. Sie klopften an Hagrids Tür und hörten Fang, den  
Saurüden, auf der anderen Seite fröhlich bellen. Hagrid öffnete und Fang stürzte sich auf Ron, der vor Schreck fast umgefallen wäre. "Kommt rein" bat Hagrid und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er kochte Tee und bot ihnen in paar selbstgemachte  
  
Kekse an. "Ihr scheint ja ganz schön beschäftigt zu sein. Habt mich nicht mal besucht" beschwerte sich Hagrid und Harry, Ron und Hermine schämten sich etwas. "Na ja, war ja auch ne Menge Aufregung nicht wahr." Hagrid schenkte ihnen noch eine Tasse Tee ein und wandte sich Harry zu "Du hättest beim Quidditschspiel gewinnen müssen. Lässt dich einfach von diesem Mädchen austricksen" sagte er und Harry lief rot an. Als es Abend wurde verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Sie hörten es im Gras rascheln und ab und zu war ein leises Quieken zu hören. "Ratten" meinte Ron und ein Hauch Ekel lag in seiner Stimme. Sie betraten die Große Halle und sahen Pavati Patil und Lawender Brown, die auf ihre Stühle gesprungen waren und anscheinen große Angst hatten wieder runter zu kommen. Einige Mädchen hatten es ihnen gleich getan und standen wie versteinert auf ihren Stühlen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine und sah Pavati und Lavender fragend an. "Eine  
Ratte, dass ist los" antwortete Pavati. "Sie ist unter den Tischen hindurch gehuscht" sagte Lawender. "Aber hier ist keine Spur von einer Ratte" meinte Ron und Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Das Rattenproblem war größer als sie ahnten und so sah man es im Schloss umherhuschen. Ab und zu war ein Quieken oder ein Entsetzensschrei eines Mädchens zu hören. Nur einer schien die Sache zu gefallen. Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters schlich wie eine Jägerin durch die Gänge und hielt Ausschau nach einem Abendessen. "Dieses Katzenvieh macht mich noch wahnsinnig" beschwerte sich Ron als die Augen von Mrs. Norris um die Ecke blitzten. "Ron, sei doch froh, dass sie dir nicht hinterher jagt" meinte Hermine. Dumbledore schien die Sache nicht zu kümmern. Er ließ Hagrid zwar Fallen aufstellen, doch er schien andere Sorgen zu haben. Mittlerweile schaffte es ein Großteil der Klasse einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Wächter auf die Ratten zu  
hetzten. Hermine fand dass überhaupt nicht gut und setzte jedes Mal ihr Wir-sind-keine-kleinen-Kider-mehr-Gesicht auf, wenn Seamus oder Dean ihre Patronusse durch die Gänge scheuchten. "Also wirklich, dass ist nicht witzig" sagte sie dann immer. Eines Abends fiel Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Plötzlich befand er sich in einem Garten. Harry wusste nicht ob es ein Garten war, denn es sah mehr nach einem Park aus. Vor ihm plätscherte ein Springbrunnen. Er sah eine weiße Bank und setzte sich. Auf einmal schoss eine Meterhohe Fontäne aus dem Springbrunnen. Harry wurde nassgespritzt. Und als sich der Springbrunnen wieder beruhigt hatte sah er Clair dahinter stehen und lächeln. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Nachthemd aus Satin. Harry schaute an sich hinunter. Er hatte seinen Pyjama an und fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig, außerdem war er barfuss. "Ich hab dir doch versprochen dich mal zu besuchen" sagte Clair und setzte sich neben Harry. Dieser wusste mit der ganzen Situation  
nicht recht umzugehen. "Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" fragte er. "Nun, ich sagte dir doch ich könne dich jederzeit besuchen kommen, wenn du es möchtest und nun hast du den Weg hierher gefunden" erklärte Clair. "Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich hab viel zu tun, wegen der ganzen Sache mit meinen Eltern und Gabrielle steht immer noch unter Schock" erzählte sie. "Nun bei uns ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Na ja, wir haben ein kleines Rattenproblem nichts ernstes" sprudelte Harry, doch Clair unterbrach ihn. "Ihr dürft das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen Harry. Vielleicht hat Voldemort etwas damit zu tun. Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht und er wird es sicher nicht dulden, wenn ein weiterer Spion am Leben bleibt." Sie meinte Snape und Harry musste ihr Recht geben. Aber was sollten die Ratten damit zu tun haben? Langsam verschwamm die Umgebung um Harry und er konnte Clair nicht mehr erkennen. "Auf Wiedersehen Harry" sagte sie und dann war Harry wach. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Eine  
Ratte. Sie flitzte grade über seine Bettdecke und Harry schnappte sie. Er machte das Fenster auf und schmiss sie raus. Danach legte er sich wieder hin. Er versucht wieder in den Garten zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und so schlief er traumlos weiter. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron geweckt. "Harry wach auf, wir haben gleich Unterricht." Sie beeilten sich und schafften es tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig in Snapes Unterricht zu kommen. Hermine hatte sie nur scharf angesehen, jedoch kein Wort gesagt. Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag. Sie gingen zum Essen, sahen ein paar Ratten, gingen zum Unterricht, sahen ein paar Ratten und wollten grade ihre Schulsachen in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, als Ron plötzlich mitten im Gehen stoppte. "Was ist Weasley? Hast du vergessen wie man geht?" schnarrte Malfoy, der grade an ihnen vorbei ging. Ron reagierte nicht, sondern sagte: "Diese Ratte eben kam mir seltsam bekannt vor" dabei drehte er sich um und blickte einer fetten  
grauen Ratte nach, die grade in Richtung Snapes Büro verschwand. "Wahrscheinlich hast du sie heut schon mal hier rumlaufen sehen" sagte Harry und wollte Ron dazu bringen weiterzugehen. "Nein, das war... Krätze" stammelt dieser und jagte der Ratte nach. "Ron, das ist doch absurd" rief ihm Hermine nach, doch Ron war schon außer hörweite und ihr und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinterher zu laufen. Sie holten ihn wenige Meter vor Snapes Büro ein und konnten sehen, wie sich die Ratte durch die Spalte unter der Tür quetschte. Sie waren mucksmäuschenstill, denn sie hatten keine Lust von Snape angepflaumt zu werden. Plötzlich kam ein dumpfer Schrei aus Snapes Büro und Harry machte die Tür auf. Ein komischer und zugleich entsetzlicher Anblick bot sich ihnen. Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit Namen Peter, Spitzname Wurmschwanz, fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab vor Snapes langer Nase herum. "Expelliarmus" schrie Hermine und dem erschrockenen Wurmschwanz flog der Zauberstab  
aus der Hand. Snape schaute abwechseln von Wurmschwanz zu den Drein und wieder Zurück. Wurmschwanz rührte sich nicht, doch als Snape seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte ließ er Schnüre aus seinem Zauberstab schießen und fesselte ihn. "Wir gehen sofort zum Direktor" sagte Snape und die ganze Gesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Wurmschwanz machte Anstalten sich wieder in eine Ratte zu verwandeln, doch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf sein Herz gerichtet. Purer Hass stieg in Harry hoch. Am liebsten hätte er Wurmschwanz direkt getötet, aber er wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier und Snape sagte das Passwort (Knallbonbon) und sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Snape klopfte an die Tür und man hörte Stimmen, die verstummten und Schritte, die auf die Tür zukamen. Dumbledore öffnete. Er sah sie verdutzt an, dann erblickte er Wurmschwanz und Harry sah es in seinen Augen aufleuchten. Harry und die anderen  
traten ein. Harry sah sich um und sah einen großen schwarzen Hund vor dem Fenster sitzen. "Sirius" rief Harry "Der" sagte Snape fast im selben Moment. Der große schwarze Hund verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in Sirius. "Ich habe mich grade mit Sirius unterhalten" erklärte Dumbldore. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs saß Wurmschwanz in einem riesigen Käfig. Er verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und versuchte sich durch die Stäbe zu quetschen, doch er schaffte es nicht. "Das wird nicht funktionieren Peter" sagte Dumbledore und ging auf den Käfig zu. "Was wolltest du hier Peter?" Sirius stellte sich neben Dumbledore und sah den Mann, nein die Ratte an, die ihm all dass angetan hatte.   
  
"Den, den Ver...Verräter töten" antwortete Wurmschwanz, der sich wieder in einen Mann verwandelt hatte und am ganzen Leib zitterte. 


	8. Die Dementoren

Die Dementoren  
  
  
  
Harry und die anderen standen wie angewurzelt da und sagten kein Wort. "Was wollen sie nun tun Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Snape und schien genauso verwirrt. "Ist das nicht klar? Ich werde jetzt Fudge herbestellen, damit er Sirius freisprechen kann und wir diese Ratte da loswerden" antwortet er und deutete auf Wurmschwanz, der, wieder eine Ratte, erneut versuchte durch die Gitterstäbe zu entkommen. Mit einem weiterem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Dumbledore den Käfig schrumpfen, so dass nur noch eine Ratte darin Platz hatte. "Ich werde mich um alles Weitere kümmern. Ihr solltet jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Und kein Wort zu den anderen, verstanden!" ermahnte sie Dumbledore und Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich schweigend auf den Weg. Snape folgte ihnen um sicher zu stellen, dass sie auch wirklich in den Gryffindorturm gingen. Am Abend zogen sie sich in eine ruhige Ecke zurück. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren erledigt und sie unterhielten sich über das  
Geschehene. "Darum schien Dumbledore in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt. Er wollte natürlich geheim halten, dass Sirius hier ist" sagte Hermine. "Ja bestimmt" antwortete Harry, der irgendwie nicht bei der Sache war. "Also, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass er wirklich geglaubt hat, dass ich ihn nicht erkennen würde" schaltete sich Ron ein. "Wer" fragten Harry und Hermine fast zeitgleich. "Na Krätze. Er hat wirklich geglaubt er könnte an mir vorbei huschen, ohne dass ich ihn erkenne. Für was hält der mich? Für dumm?" beschwerte sich Ron. Harry musste ihm recht geben. Ron hatte Krätze schließlich ziemlich lange als Hausratte gehabt. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten Harry und Ron mit einer Partie Zauberschach. Hermine hatte Krummbein auf dem Schoß und hielt ihm ein Wollfaden vor die Nase. Doch der Kater war fiel zu faul um danach zu schnappen. Am Freitag standen sie vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Fleur kam schließlich, ziemlich müde und  
abgespannt wirkend. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten und sie trug einen alten schwarzen Arbeitsumhang, der mit Brandlöchern versehen war. Sie ließ sie ein und zog den schwarzen Umhang aus, unter dem sie einen blassblauen trug. "Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, aber ich hab grade Professor Sprout geholfen, die Feuerpflanzen umzutopfen. Ganz schön widerspenstig kann ich euch sagen" erklärte sie ihnen und schien besser gelaunt zu sein, als sie aussah. "Professor Dumbledore bat mich mit euch eine kleine Zwischenprüfung zum Thema Dementoren durchzuführen" sagte sie und die Klasse stöhnte. Neville wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als er das Wort Prüfung gehört hatte. "Ich hab euch einen Irrwicht mitgebracht. Er hat sich in einen sehr starken Dementor verwandelt, der einem echten recht nahe kommt. Ich hoffe ihr fallt mir nicht in Ohnmacht" erklärte Fleur und dieses mal konnte sich Neville nicht mehr halten. Er fiel mit samt seinem Stuhl um und Fleur schaute ihn verwundert  
an. "Neville? Geht es dir gut? Vielleicht sollten wir mit dir anfangen, damit du es hinter dir hast." Neville ging zitternd nach vorne. Er war schon in den Übungsstunden nicht so gut gewesen. "Keine Angst Neville du kannst das. Mach es genau so wie ich gesagt hab" sagte Fleur und ließ den falschen Dementor aus einer Kiste. Harry spürte sofort die Kälte und Neville war kreidebleich. "Jetzt Neville" forderte Fleur. "Expecto Patronum" sagte dieser und aus seinem Zauberstab kam ein silbriger Faden. Er nahm keine Form an und der Dementor kam immer näher auf Neville zu. Harry hatte einen Klos im Hals, denn er wusste wie sich Neville jetzt fühlte. "Expecto Patronum" rief er plötzlich und sein Hirsch galoppierte auf den Dementor zu. Fleur schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Warum hast du das getan Harry" fragte sie. "Ich, ich..." stammelte er "Ja?" fragte Fleur und schritt auf Harry zu. "Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er Neville etwas antut" antwortete er, doch eigentlich wusste er  
nicht warum er es getan hatte. "Na schön, du wolltest also Neville helfen. Ich muss sagen Harry, dass war eine gute Absicht, aber ich kann es nicht gutheißen. Du hast Neville damit nicht geholfen. Aber wenn du unbedingt helfen willst, dann nehme ich dich nachher mit zu Professor Sprout. Es sind noch ein paar Feuerpflanzen übrig." Damit ging Fleur zum Lehrepult zurück und Neville musste erneut gegen den Dementor kämpfen.   
  
Diesmal schafft er es und Fleur erlaubte ihm sich wieder zu setzten. Der Rest der Klasse machte es gut, nur Lawender Brown wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie eine der leichenartigen Hände des Dementors sah. Harry kam nicht mehr dran, denn er hatte ja schon bewiesen, dass er es konnte. Als es klingelte wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, doch Fleur hielt ihn auf. "Ron, Hermine, ihr braucht nicht zu warten. Harry und ich machen uns auf den Weg zu Professor Sprout." Harry war gar nicht begeistert, doch folgte er Fleur den Weg zum Gewächshaus 4. Es war ein trüber nebliger Tag und es war eisig kalt. Im Gewächshaus erwartete sie schon Professor Sprout. "Ah da sind sie ja Fleur. Oh und Harry." "Er hat sich bereit erklärt ein wenig zu helfen Professor. Er hilft gerne" sagte Fleur. Harry zog einen der Arbeitsumhänge an, die an der Gewächshauswand hingen. "Nun Harry ich denke du fängst mit den kleinen hier an. Sei vorsichtig, sie sind sehr empfindlich. Du nimmst sie  
aus dem Topf und legst sie hier hin auf den Tisch. Pass auf, dass du diesen Knoten nicht berührst, sonst spucken sie Feuer" erklärte Professor Sprout und ließ Harry allein mit ein paar Pflanzen. Das Umtopfen machte keinen Spaß. Die Feuerpflanzen wollten einfach nicht aus den Töpfen. Sie waren nicht mal hübsch. Sie hatten einen dicken grünen Stiel und zwei große braun und rot gepunktete Blätter, die irgendwie angesengt aussahen. Wenn man an einen Knoten kam, der die zwei Blätter miteinander verband, öffneten sie ihre Blüte und spähten Feuer. Die Farbe der Blüte konnte Harry nicht erkenne, denn sie schloss sich sofort wieder. Nach knapp einer Stunde lagen alle Pflanzen nebeneinander auf einem Holztisch und Harry sagte Professor Sprout und Fleur bescheid. "Ich denke du kannst dann gehen" sagte Fleur. Harry ging zur Tür. Er wollte grade nach draußen, als er sie sah. Aus dem Wald auf der anderen Seite kamen Dementoren. Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende von Dementoren. Harry schrie  
und jetzt wurden auch die beiden Lehrerinnen aufmerksam. "Wir müssen hier weg" rief Fleur und sie stürmten nach draußen auf das Eichenportal zu. Harry konnte schnell rennen und war als erster am Tor. Die kleine, rundliche Professor Sprout kam nicht so schnell voran und Fleur hetzte ihren Patronus auf die Dementoren. Harry wusste nicht wie, aber sie schafften es. Sie verriegelten das Portal von innen und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Niemand im Schloss ahnte etwas. Sie kamen zum Wasserspeier. "Dumbledore hat ja das Passwort geändert. So ein Misst" sagte Fleur. Doch plötzlich stand Dumbledore hinter ihnen. "Suchen sie mich?" fragte er. "Professor, da sind Dementoren vor der Schule. Sie kommen aus dem Wald" redete Harry einfach drauf los. Sie gingen hoch in sein Büro, wo sie dann alles genau erklärten. "Was ist mit Hagrid? Er ist noch da unten." Harry hatte gar nicht daran gedacht. "Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist in London um etwas für mich zu erledigen und  
Fang ist bei mir in Pflege" erklärte Dumbledore. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Dumbldore schaute aus dem Fenster und sah nun die Dementorenarmee. "Gar nicht gut" murmelte er. In diesem Moment erschien der Kopf von Cornelius Fudge in Dumbledores Kamin. "Was willst du von mir" fragte er gereizt. "Ich möchte einen Freispruch für Sirius Black" antwortete Dumbledore. Harry begriff nicht ganz, doch er sagte kein Wort. "Ich werde sofort kommen" sagte Fudge und verschwand. Er schien wenig froh darüber, doch nach ein paar Minuten färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün und Fudge kam heraus. "Wo ist Sirius Black?" fragte er Dumbledore gereizt. "Aber, aber nicht so wild er ist hier" entgegnete dieser und deutete auf den riesigen schwarzen Hund, den Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. "Aber ich habe noch jemanden hier. Peter verwandele dich" setzte er hinzu und ließ den Käfig größer werden, indem Wurmschwanz eingesperrt war. Fudge schaute Dumbledore fragend an, als ob er ihn für verrückt  
hielt, weil er mit einer Ratte sprach. "Na los Peter" forderte Dumbledore erneut und auch Sirius verwandelte sich in sich selbst. Der Zaubereiminister staunte nicht schlecht. "Wie...ist das möglich?" fragte er entsetzt. Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Ich denke es ist Zeit etwas klar zu stellen" sagte er und fing an alles zu erklären. "Aber dann ist Black...Dann ist er" stammelte Fudge schließlich. "Unschuldig" half ihm Dumbledore auf die Sprünge. "Ja...unschuldig." Fudge war komplett von der Rolle. "Ich denke es ist Zeit für einen Freispruch" sagte Dumbledore. Fudge sammelte sich wieder und sagte dann: "Na schön, du lässt mir ja keine Wahl. Wo ist das Formular?" Dumbledore reichte Fudge ein Stück Pergament. Harry war nervös. Wenn Sirius wirklich freigesprochen werden würde, dann müsste er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück. Fudge unterschrieb das Formular und zog eine Schnute, wie ein kleines Kind. "So nun hast du deinen Willen, aber was soll ich mit dem da machen?" fragte er und  
deutete auf Wurmschwanz. "Askaban gibt es nicht mehr, wie du vielleicht weißt. Die Dementoren sind verschwunden." Harry war geschockt. Wenn das wahr war, dann mussten es die Dementoren aus Askaban seien, die unten die Schule belagerten. "Nun ich denke ich hab sie gefunden" sagte Dumbledore und deutete aufs Fenster. "Ich glaube sie suchen ein Opfer und ich denke wir haben eins" setzte er hinzu. Fudge verstand nicht. Doch dann sah er aus dem Fenster. "Das gibt's doch nicht. Ich werde sie sofort zurück an ihre Arbeit schicken" sagte er. "Das wirst du nicht schaffen. Voldemort hat sie längst auf seiner Seite" meinte Dumbledore. Fudge machte ein geschocktes Gesicht. Schweigen trat ein. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Professor McGonagall trat ein. "Albus, da sind lauter Dementoren. Was sollen wir tun?" "Minerva, ruf alle Schüler in die Große Halle. Wir kommen gleich" antwortete Dumbledore. "Professor Sprout, Fleur, Harry bitte begleitet sie." Harry folgte der Professorin in  
die Große Halle. Nach einer Weile waren alle Schüler dort versammelt. "Was ist denn los?" fragten Ron und Hermine, doch Harry gab keine Antwort. Plötzlich trat Stille ein, denn Professor Dumbledore hatte die Halle betreten. Neben ihm stand Sirius. Fudge war verschwunden. Wurmschwanz war gefesselt. "Meine lieben Schüler. Nun ist es soweit und ihr müsst das Gelernte anwenden. Alle Schüler ab der fünften Klasse folgen mir. Der Rest bleibt hier bei Professor McGonagall." Mit diesen Worten schritt er davon und alle Schüler ab der fünften Klasse folgte ihm. Keiner wusste was los war, doch sie wussten, dass es ernst war. Nicht einer fragte. Dumbledore öffnete das Eichenportal und nun sahen sie sich einer Armee aus Dementoren gegenüber. "Oh mein Gott" sagte Hermine und ein paar andere. "Ihr wisst was zu tun ist, wenn ihr spürt, dass ihr es nicht schafft rennt so schnell ihr könnt ins Schloss zurück." Mit diesen Worten zückte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und alle anderen taten es ihm  
gleich. Die Dementoren kamen näher und jetzt spürte Harry die Kälte. "Expecto Patronum" riefen alle um ihn herum und auch er tat es. Sofort galoppierte sein Hirsch los. Von allen Seiten stürzten sich die Patronusse auf die Dementoren. "Peter, es ist Zeit zu deinem Meister zurückzukehren" hörte Harry Dumbledore sagen. Er sah wie er Wurmschwanz zu den Dementoren schweben ließ, die sich sofort auf ihn stürzten. Harry konnte nicht sehen was sie mit ihm anstellten, denn eine ganze Gruppe hatte sich um ihn versammelt. Noch einmal ließ Harry seinen Patronus auf die Dementoren los. Diesmal war er noch größer und kräftiger als sonst und konnte die meisten der Dementoren in die Flucht schlagen. Auch die anderen gaben noch mal alles und so flüchteten die Dementoren. Mit sich nahmen sie einen seelenlosen Wurmschwanz. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten die erste Schlacht gewonnen. 


	9. Die Einladung

Die Einladung  
  
  
  
Der Angriff der Dementoren war nicht spurlos an ihnen vorbei gegangen. Madam Pofrey hatte Mühe alle optimal zu versorgen und schließlich waren die Schokoladenvorräte der Schule fast aufgebraucht. Dumbledore wirkte um einiges fröhlicher, aber trotzdem schien ihn noch etwas zu bedrücken. "Ist doch klar, er hat natürlich Angst, dass Voldemort einen weiteren Angriff auf die Schule startet" erklärte Hermine. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei und hatten sich innerlich auf ein kleines Nickerchen eingestellt, als Professor Binns durch die Wand geschwebt kam. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen wie üblich in der letzten Reihe. Der Unterricht bei Professor Binns war für gewöhnlich äußerst langweilig. Alles was er kannte waren Daten und Fakten. Doch heute war es anders. "So meine lieben Schüler, wir haben die Trollaufstände nun komplett abgeschlossen und ich möchte euch heute mit einem für die Zauberei sehr wichtigen Ort vertraut machen" sagte er und ließ an der Tafel das Wort  
"Avalon" erscheinen. Hermine war plötzlich hellwach. Harry jedoch war es egal wie wichtig dieser Ort war. "Avalon ist die älteste Zaubererinsel, die wir kennen. Man sagt Merlin habe dort seine letzten Jahre verbracht. Selbst Muggel kennen sie, doch nie hat sie ein nichtmagisches Wesen betreten. Viele sagen, dass Avalon der Ursprung der Magie ist. Kein Ort ist magischer. Die Macht eines Zauberers ist auf Avalon um einiges größer als sonst irgendwo auf der Welt." Harry hörte jetzt hin, denn irgendwie war es interessant. "Wo liegt Avalon eigentlich Professor?" fragte Hermine, die sich schon eifrig Notizen gemacht hatte. "Nun, dass weiß keiner so genau." Es klingelte und die Klasse machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht. Es war Kräuterkunde. Die Dementoren hatten den Pflanzen gar nicht gut getan. Harry und Ron versuchten die Alraunen aufzupäppeln, während Hermine und die anderen Mädchen die Rosenblüten trockneten. Professor Sprout hatte gesagt, dass sie länger halten,  
wenn sie von Mädchen getrocknet wurden. "So ein Unsinn" hatte sich Ron beschwert, doch Professor Sprout ließ sich nicht umstimmen.  
  
Am Abend spielten Ron und Harry wieder Zauberschach. Hermine las in dem Buch, dass sie von ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Ron hatte grade eine Partie gewonnen, als Hermine plötzlich einen leisen Schrei von sich gab. "Was ist denn los Hermine?" fragte Harry. "Schaut mal" sagte sie und hielt ihnen das Buch vor die Nase. Auf einer Seite war ein Zeichen zu sehen. "Das dunkle Mal" sagte Harry und auch Ron hatte es bemerkt.  
  
Hermine legte das Buch auf die Knie und las den Text unter dem Bild vor. "Dieses Zeichen bedeutet die Macht Avalons. Es wird aber oft als böses Zeichen verwendet, da die Schlange und der Totenkopf Zeichen des Todes und Verrates sind. Zusammen jedoch bedeuten sie unendliche Macht. Man sagt, dass die Hexen und Zauberer Avalons dieses Zeichen trugen. Im laufe der Zeit hat es sich zu einem dunklen Zeichen entwickelt, dass von schwarzen Magiern verwendet wird." "Das glaub ich einfach nicht" sagte Ron nachdem Hermine zuende gelesen hatte. "Voldemort hat das Zeichen geklaut" setzte er hinzu. "Ja" sagte Harry. Er dachte nach. Wenn Clair dieses Zeichen nun hatte, weil sie eine Hexe Avalons war? Das war absurd, oder? Harry teilte seine Gedanken mit seinen Freunden. "Hm, wäre ne Theorie" grübelte Ron. "Aber warum nimmt Voldmort ausgerechnet dieses Zeichen?" fragte sich Hermine selbst. "Ist doch klar. Schließlich bedeutet es unendliche Macht" beantwortete Harry die Frage. "Ich möchte  
mal wissen, warum ich diese Bedeutung des Zeichen in keinem der Bücher in der Bibliothek gefunden habe" wunderte sich Hermine. "Tja, die Bibliothek ist halt doch nicht die beste Quelle." Sagte Ron "Was ist denn los?" fragten die Zwillinge, die zu ihnen herüber gekommen waren. "Nichts" antworteten die drei, scheinbar unschuldig. "Ich habe einen Brief von Clair bekommen und ich soll euch alle schön Grüßen. Außerdem hat sie geschrieben, dass wir uns vielleicht schon bald wiedersehen, wenn wir uns ein bisschen anstrengen. Fragt mich nicht was sie damit meint" sprudelte George. Er sah auf die Uhr. "Oh schon ganz schön spät" sagte er zu Fred und die beiden gingen davon. "Puh, das ging ja grade noch mal gut" sagte Ron. Am nächsten Morgen hing ein Zettel am schwarzen Brett. Alle Schüler sollten sich um 18.00 Uhr in der Großen Halle einfinden. "Was glaubt ihr ist los?" fragte Harry die anderen. Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Die drei Freunde konnten es kaum erwarten und schauten  
ständig auf die Uhr. Als es endlich soweit war saßen sie ungeduldig auf ihren Stühlen. Was wohl geschehen war? "Hoffentlich sind es zur Abwechslung mal gute Nachrichten" sagte Dean Thomas. Endlich erhob sich Dumbledore und das Geschwatzte verstummte. "Liebe Schüler, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch. Gestern erhielt ich einen Brief aus Beauxbatons. Dabei war eine Einladung zum Osterturnier. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Beauxbatons jedes Jahr eine andere Schule einlädt und dieses mal wurden wir gewählt. Es gibt Wettkämpfe in drei Fächern und zum Abschluss gibt es ein Quidditschspiel. In den nächsten Wochen müsst ich euch besonders anstrengen. Ihr werdet von euren Lehrer ausgewählt. Aus jedem Haus tritt je einer in den Kategorien Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen, Arithmantik und Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke an. Bei letzterer werden Gruppen gebildet. Das diesjährige Quidditschteam wird gegen die Mannschaft von Beauxbatons antreten. Soweit ich weiß findet das entscheidende Spiel zwischen  
Ravenclaw und Gryffindor in zwei Wochen statt, dann werden auch die Schüler bekannt gegeben, die mitfahren." Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, war verhaltener Beifall zu hören. Niemand wusste so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Harry wusste worum es ging. Gryffindor musste Ravenclaw schlagen, die im Moment das beste Team waren. Sie hatten die Spiele gegen Huffelpuff, die ohne Clair aufgeschmissen waren, und Slytherin gewonnen. Gryffindor hatte zwar ebenfalls gegen Slytherin gewonnen, aber gegen Huffelpuff nun mal nur unentschieden gespielt. Das letzte Spiel der Saison würde damit nicht nur über den Quidditschpokal, sondern auch über die Reise nach Beauxbatons entscheiden. Aber nicht nur Harry war aufgeregt, auch Hermine schien komplett verwirrt. "Ich hoffe ich kann mitkommen. Ich muss sofort in die Bibliothek und noch ein bisschen lernen" sagte sie und verschwand. In den nächsten Tagen war sie besonders fleißig und aufmerksam im Unterricht. An einem schönen Mittwochvormittag  
saßen sie mal wieder in Geschichte der Zauberei. Professor Binns hatte ihnen Daten und Fakten zu Avalon gegeben, was die ganze Sache wieder ziemlich langweilig machte. Plötzlich meldete sich Hermine und schien eine dringende Frage zu haben. "Professor Binns, was hat es mit den Hexen und Zauberern Avalons auf sich?" fragte sie und der Professor schaute sie etwas ungläubig an. "Nun wie ich sehe haben sie Nachforschungen zu diesem Thema angestellt. Sehr schön Miss Granger. Nun die Hexen und Zauberer Avalons waren solche, die besonders begabt waren oder große Macht hatten. Nur sie waren in der Lage nach Avalon zu gelangen. Nicht immer waren es gute Zauberer oder Hexen." Professor Binns endete und wollte grade mit seinem Vortrag fortfahren, als Hermine ein großes Buch aus der Tasche zog. Es war das Buch in dem die Bedeutung des Dunklen Mals stand. "Professor ich hab da was gefunden" sagte sie und der Professor kam zu ihr herübergeschwebt. Sie zeigte ihm die Seite und er wurde  
noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. "Wo haben sie das Buch her Miss Granger?" fragte er verärgert. "Von meinen Eltern" antwortete sie. "Nun ich würde sagen, dieses Buch ist absolut unbrauchbar. Sie sollten es wegwerfen, oder besser sie geben es mir. Es bringt sie nur auf dumme Gedanken." Professor Binns nahm Hermine das Buch ab und schwebte zurück zum Lehrerpult. Hermine war sauer, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Harry hatte andere Sorgen. Angelina scheuchte sie jetzt täglich aufs Quidditschfeld und ließ sie härter trainieren als sonst. Sie wollte anscheinend auch nach Beauxbatons. Es war Anfang April und das Wetter war einfach nur mies. Es regnete und regnete, so dass sie schon Angst hatten, das Spiel würde ins Wasser fallen. Doch am entscheidendem Samstag strahlte die Sonne und es war schon fast zu warm. Die Gryffindors betraten das Spielfeld. Harry war aufgeregter als je zuvor. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler leisten, denn hier ging es um viel. Zudem war Cho  
Chang eine ausgezeichnete Sucherin und sie hatte auch noch einen neuen Besen. Der neue Nimbus Millennium war zu Anfang des Schuljahres erschienen und Cho hatte ihn bekommen. Er war zwar nicht so schnell wie der Feuerblitz, aber er war um einiges besser als die anderen Nimbusse. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und die Mannschaften stiegen in die Höhe. Die Ravenclaws spielten gut und machten es den Gryffindors schwer. Angelina, Alicia und Katie mussten sich anstrengen um die Reihen der Ravenclaws zu durchbrechen und Fred und George hatten allerhand damit zu tun, die ,von den Treibern der Ravenclaws, gut gezielten Klatscher abzuwehren. Harry jedoch bekam das Ganze nur am Rande mit. Er hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz und wurde dabei genau von Cho beobachtet. "Gryffindor in Quafflebesitz, doch nein Ravenclaw am Ball. Angelina holt ihn sich zurück und. Los Angelina , ja sie macht das Tor. 150 zu 140 für Gryffindor" ließ Lee hören. Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge und Harry hatte den  
Schnatz noch nicht gesehen. Cho schwirrte in einigem Abstand um ihn herum und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig von ihr ablenken ließ. Als er sich selbst dabei ertappte dreht er sich ruckartig um. Das war gut, denn nun sah er den Schnatz, der gut zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Harry stürzte nach unten und hörte hinter sich Cho näher kommen, die den Schnatz ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich ein paar Sekunden vor Harry bemerkt und war sofort losgestürzt. Jedenfalls war sie jetzt mit Harry gleich auf. Auf der Tribüne hielten alle den Atem gleichzeitig an. Harry streckte den Arm aus. "Nur noch ein paar Meter" dachte Harry und brachte seinen Feuerblitz dazu noch etwas schneller zu fliegen. Er ließ Cho ein paar Zentimeter hinter sich und schnappte nach dem kleinen geflügelten Ball. Harry konnte den Schnatz in seiner Hand mit den Flügel schlagen spüren. Er hatte es geschafft. Er würde nach Beauxbatons fahren.  
  
Die Freude war groß und alle Mitglieder des Gryffindorteams umarmten ihn. Cho kam zu ihm herüber und gratulierte ihm. "Sie ist eine gute Verliererin" dachte sich Harry. Sie hatten den Quidditschpokal nun zum zweiten mal gewonnen und das wurde natürlich im Gemeinschaftsraum gefeiert. Kaum einer dachte an morgen. Morgen sollten die anderen, die zum Turnier mitkamen bekannt gegeben werden. Hermine jedoch erinnerte sie daran, denn sie saß total aufgeregt in einer Ecke.  
  
Ihre Aufregung wurde am nächsten Morgen noch größer und war den ganzen Tag über zu spüren. Ron und Harry ließen sie in Ruhe und freuten sich einfach bald nach Beauxbatons zu fahren. Am Abend war es dann endlich soweit. Sie saßen in der Grossen Halle und waren gespannt auf das was da kommen würde. Sie genossen ein herrliches Essen und als Dumbledore sich erhob gaben sie gleich Ruhe. "Nun ist es also soweit. Bevor ich die Namen verkünde, möchte ich noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge sagen. Wir werden nächsten Samstag um 10.00 Uhr mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Beauxbatons aufbrechen und am darauffolgenden Sonntag wieder zurückkommen. Ich möchte diejenigen, die mitfahren bitten ihre Festumhänge mitzunehmen. Ich nehme an es wird ein kleines Fest geben, aber Madam Maxime wollte nichts verraten. Aber nun möchte ich die Teilnehmer bekannt geben." Eine unglaubliche Spannung lag in der Luft. "Die Lehrer haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen und ich werde sie nun verkünden." Dumbledore  
zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche. "Nun zunächst zu den Hufflepuffs. In der Kategorie Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen wurde Hannah Abbott gewählt." Harry kannte sie." Arithmantik wird durch Justin Finch- Fletchley vertreten. Und Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke übernimmt Max Smith." Die drei Auserwählten liefen puterrot an. "Nun zu den Ravenclaws. Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen wird vertreten von Marylou Enerby." Dieses Mädchen war eigentlich in der ganzen Schule bekannt, denn sie war eine Aura-Hexe, was bedeutete, dass sie ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. "In der Kategorie Arithmantik wird Ravenclaw durch Cho Chang vertreten." Harry war begeistert. "Und Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke übernimmt Alexa Nording." Harry konnte sehen, dass die drei Mädchen stolz da saßen und nicht rot anliefen, wie die Hufflepuffs. "Kommen wir zu Slytherin. Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen Nicki Miller." Eine Sechstklässlerin mit langen blonden Haaren wurde von ihren Freundinnen beglückwünscht. Harry  
kannte sie von Clairs Geburtstagsparty. "Arithmantik Blaise Zabini." Hermine beugte sich hinüber zu den beiden Jungs. "Sie ist gut, klar dass Professor Vektor sie vorgeschlagen hat" sagte sie. Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke wird vertreten von Draco Malfoy." "Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein" stöhnte Harry. Malfoy grinste hämisch. "Nun zu den Gryffindors." Harry war nervös. "Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen wird vertreten von Colin Creevy." Selbst Dumbledore schien davon überrascht zu sein und Colin konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. "Arithmantik von Hermine Granger." Harry konnte hören, wie Hermine ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Auch sie hatte es geschafft. " Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke von Neville Longbottem" endete Dumbledore. "Was ich?" fragte Neville. "Ja Neville" schmunzelte Dumbledore. "Also am Samstag möchte ich folgende Personen um 9.45 Uhr hier in der Großen Halle sehen: Hanna Abbott, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Max Smith, Marylou Enerby, Cho Chang, Alexa  
Nording, Nicki Miller, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevy, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred, George und Ron Weasley und zu guter Letzt Harry Potter. 


	10. Die Reise nach Beauxbatons

Die Reise nach Beauxbatons  
  
  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon war es Freitagabend. Harry und Ron packten ihre Koffer. "Hast du deinen Festumhang?" fragte Harry. "Ja hier schau!" antwortete Ron und zeigte auf seinen ordentlich zusammengelegten dunkelblauen Festumhang. Er hatte einen neuen bekommen, denn sein letzter war eine Zumutung für jedes Auge gewesen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine trat in den Schlafsaal. "Hermine was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ron. "Ich wollte nachsehen, ob ihr fertig seid. Dumbledore hat gesagt wir sollen die Koffer nach unten in die Eingangshalle bringen" erklärte sie. "Ja doch, wir sind ja gleich fertig und nun raus hier. Das ist ein Jungenschlafsaal" beschwerte sich Ron und Hermine zog ein wenig beleidigt ab. "Na los, bringen wir die Koffer runter" sagte Harry schließlich und sie schleppten ihr Gepäck nach unten. Danach gingen sie in die Grosse Halle um etwas zu essen. Hermine saß schon da und blätterte in einem Arithmantikbuch. Ron staunte ein wenig, als er sah,  
wie sie gleichzeitig lesen und essen konnte. "Warum sie jetzt noch lernt, sie ist doch schon dabei" sagte Ron leise zu Harry. Hermine hatte es jedoch gehört und sagte: "Im Gegensatz zu euch, die ihr nur auf eure Besen steigen und spielen müsst, werde ich mein ganzes Wissen beweisen müssen um Hogwarts gut vertreten zu können." Damit schlug sie das Buch zu und grinste sie an. "Aber außerdem will ich gewinnen." Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen hatten Osterferien und waren genauso gut drauf, wie die, die mit nach Beauxbatons kamen. "Zeigt denen wie man Quidditsch spielt" sagte Seamus. "Macht sie fertig" stimmte ihm Dean zu. Sie gingen früh ins Bett, damit sie morgen nicht übermüdet im Zug saßen. Harry und Ron wachten pünktlich auf. Collin hatte an ihnen einen Weckzauber ausprobiert. Sie ließen Dean und Seamus noch schlafen und zogen sich ohne miteinander zu reden an. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen wartete Hermine schon auf sie. Auch  
Collin und Neville saßen nervös auf ein paar Stühlen. "Lasst uns noch was essen" sagte Harry und die anderen folgten ihm nach unten in die Grosse Halle. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen waren auch noch allerhand andere in der Halle, die sie wahrscheinlich verabschieden wollten. Hagrid kam auf sie zu. "Stellt euch vor, Dumbledore hat mich gebeten mitzukommen" sagte er und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Das ist ja toll" sagten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. Mit Hagrid würden sie sicher viel Spaß haben.   
  
Dumbledore kam nun in die Grosse Halle und auch er schien sich sehr zu freuen. "Beeilt euch und esst noch was, wir machen uns in einer halben Stunde auf den Weg" sagte er. Harry schaute zu den anderen Tischen. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws schienen sich Grüppchen gebildet zu haben, die sich je um einen Turnierteilnehmer geschart hatten. Die Hufflepuffs verabschiedeten sich grade von den drei Teilnehmern. Bei den Slytherins saßen Blaise Zabini und Nicki Miller nebeneinander und schienen sich schon sehr auf die Reise zu freuen. Malfoy prahlte wie immer vor seinen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle. Sie frühstückten in aller Ruhe und als sich Dumbledore erhob verabschiedeten sie sich von den anderen. Hagrid öffnete das große Eichenportal und vor der Schule standen sechs pferdelose Kutschen. In eine stiegen Hagrid und Dumbledore. Die anderen verteilten sich auf die restlichen fünf.  
  
Sie fuhren die kurze Strecke bis zum Bahnhof, wo sie den Hogwarts-Express mit seiner scharlachroten Lock schon stehen sahen. Doch dieses mal waren nicht die gewöhnlichen Wagons in einer langen Reihe angekoppelt, sonder drei goldene. Auf dem letzten konnte man Speisewagen lesen. "Wow" sagte Ron und schaute beeindruckt auf den Zug. "Ich habe mir erlaubt die erste Klasse Wagons ankoppeln zu lassen" erklärte Dumbledore, als er in die verwunderten Gesichter seiner Schüler blickte. "Steigt ein, ich hoffe es gefällt euch." Gefallen war untertrieben. Sie liebten diesen Zug. Die Abteiltüren hatten goldene Griffe und je das Wappen eines Hauses. Die Gryffindors hatten zwei Abteile, weil sie ja mehr waren als die andren. Harry schob die Tür eines Abteils auf und er und die anderen staunten über die Pracht. Dort waren anstatt der normalen Sitze sechs große Sessel. Unter dem Fenster war ein kleines Sofa. In der Mitte des Abteils war ein runder Tisch. Der ganze Raum war in einem warmen rot  
gehalten und erinnerte sie ein wenig an ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. "Das ist ja unglaublich" staunte Hermine. Vom Gang hörten sie Ähnliches, als die anderen ihre Abteiltür aufschoben. Hermine sicherte sich einen Platz auf dem gemütlichen Sofa. Eigentlich hätten sie die Schuhe ausziehen und auf Socken laufen können, denn der ganze Wagon war mit Teppichen ausgelegt. Sie waren zu fünft in ihrem Abteil, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Collin. Die anderen hatten sich es im Nachbarabteil gemütlich gemacht. Im gleichen Wagon war auch noch das Abteil der Hufflepuffs. Hermine hatte sich es auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und las, was sollte sie auch sonst tun, ein Buch. Harry, Ron und Collin spielten Snape explodiert und Neville schnarchte in einem Sessel. Gegen Mittag warteten sie auf die Hexe mit dem Wagen. Um 12.00 Uhr waren sie schon am Verhungern, als die Zwillinge in das Abteil kamen. "Ja wollt ihr denn nichts essen. Wir haben schon richtig Spaß im Speisewagen." Das ließen sie sich  
nicht zwei mal sagen und folgten Fred und George. Der Speisewagen war groß und hatte mehrere Tische. Rechts war eine Theke und da war auch die Hexe, die ihnen sonst immer die Süßigkeiten verkauft hatte. Heute jedoch konnten sie sich die leckersten Mittagessen aussuchen. "Was darf es denn sein?" fragten sie. Sie konnten sich gar nicht zwischen den vielen leckren Dingen entscheiden, die ihnen die Hexe anbot. Als sie schließlich ihre Wahl getroffen hatten setzten sie sich zu Hannah und Justin an einen Tisch. "Habt ihr auch so ein tolles Abteil?" fragte Justin. "Unseres ist klasse" sagte Hannah. "Ja richtig gemütlich" sagte Hermine. Dumbledore und Hagrid kamen nun in den Speisewagen. "Oh, wie ich sehe lasst ihr es euch schon schmecken. Gefallen euch eure Abteile?" fragte Dumbledore und alle nickten zustimmend. Harry schaute sich etwas im Wagen um. Blaise und Nicki saßen zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch und schwatzten. Nicki hatte es irgendwie geschafft Locken in ihr Haar zu  
zaubern und hatte nun zwei lockige Zöpfe. Angelina, Alicia, Katie und die Zwillinge alberten am Nachbartisch herum. Cho unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mitschülerin Marylou und Max Smith, dem Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff. Von Malfoy und diesem anderen Ravenclawmädchen fehlte jede Spur. "Habt ihr ne Ahnung wo Malfoy steckt?" fragte Harry die anderen. "Keine Ahnung, scheint halt niemand was mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen" antwortete Justin. Sie aßen auf und gingen zu ihrem Abteil zurück. "Hey, wir zeigen euch mal unser Abteil" schlug Hannah vor. Sie schob die Tür mit dem Hufflepuffwappen auf und sie gingen hinein. Es sah anders aus als bei den Gryffindors. Unter dem Fenster war eine kleine Eckbank und ein Tisch. Es waren nur vier der großen Sessel und alles war in ein dunkles, warmes gelb getaucht. "Hübsch, aber bei uns sieht es anders aus" meinte Collin und nun zeigten sie Hannah und Justin ihr Abteil. "Mann richtig nobel" sagte Justin. Sie blieben ein bisschen. "Ich hoffe ich muss  
nicht mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten" sagte Neville, als sie sich über das Turnier unterhielten. "Dumbledore hat doch gesagt das Gruppen gebildet werden." "Mach dir keine Sorgen Neville" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. "Vielleicht steckt dich Dumbledore ja mit Max zusammen. Dann könntest du dich freuen. Er ist wirklich nett" meinte Hannah. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein!" rief Hermine über den Rand ihres Buches. Die Tür ging auf und Nicki und Blaise kamen zum Vorschein. "Hi, wir wollten nur mal schauen, wie euer Abteil aussieht" sagte Nicki und lächelte freundlich. Harry musste zugeben, dass nicht alle Slytherins durch und durch schlecht waren. "Hermine, könnte ich mir dein Arithmantikbuch mal kurz ausleihen. Ich hab meins vergessen und wollte schnell was nachsehen" sagte Blaise. "Klar" sagte Hermine, obwohl sie es nicht gern tat. "Man ich muss sagen ihr Gryffindors habt Geschmack, nicht übel euer Abteil" sagte Nicki. "Wir haben schon die anderen gesehen. In  
unserem waren wir fast gar nicht. Dieser Malfoy wird auf die Dauer echt nervig" fügte sie hinzu. "Also dann, wir machen uns wieder auf den Weg. Danke Hermine" sagte Blaise. Sie schob die Tür auf und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. "Professor, sie haben mich aber erschreckt." Professor Dumbledore wollte anscheinend im selben Moment ins Abteil, in dem die beiden Slytherinmädchen raus wollten. "Entschuldigung Blaise. Ich wollte nur Neville bescheid sagen mit wem er zusammenarbeitet." Neville schrumpfte in seinem Stuhl. "Keine Sorge Neville. Ich denke du wirst gut mit Alexa Nording auskommen. Sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin in Zaubertränke und du kennst dich sehr gut mit Kräuterkunde aus" erklärte der Professor und Neville machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. "Ach Hannah ist Max im Hufflepuffabteil?" fragte Dumbledore. "Keine Ahnung Professor. Vorhin jedenfalls war er nicht da" antwortete Hannah. "Nun dann muss ich ihn wohl suchen und Draco Malfoy auch." "Der ist im  
Slytherinabteil Professor" sagte Nicki schnell. "Gut. Ach Harry und Ron kommt doch bitte mit ihr müsst dann noch eure Umhänge für das Spiel anprobieren." "Umhänge?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. "Ja, ihr bekommt Hogwartsumhänge für das Spiel. Die anderen haben ihre schon" antwortete Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Blaise und Nicki folgten ihm zum Slytherinabteil. Dumbledore schob die Abteiltür auf und Harry und Ron konnten einen Blick hinein werfen. Hier gab es große Lehnstühle und ein angenehmes grün umgab den Raum. In einem der Lehnstühle am Fenster saß Malfoy und las einen Brief, soweit Harry es sehen konnte. "Mister Malfoy, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, das sie beim Turnier mit Max Smith zusammenarbeiten werden" sagte Dumbledore kurz und Blaise und Nicki schlüpften ins Abteil. Sie hatte es sich in einer Ecke, weit weg von Malfoy, gemütlich gemacht, wie Harry sah. Dumbledore schob die Tür wieder zu und Harry und Ron folgten ihm zum Abteil der Ravenclaws. Hier war alles in  
einem freundlichen blau gehalten. Hier gab es zwei kleine Schreibtisch und ein kleines Bücherregal. In der einen Ecke gab es ein kleine Sitzecke. Die Abteile waren wirklich perfekt auf die Häuser abgestimmt. "Ah Max, hier stecken sie also und Alexa ist auch hier sehr gut. Nun Max ich habe beschlossen, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten werden. Ich hoffe sie werden sich verstehen. Und nun zu ihnen Miss Nording. Sie werden mit Neville Longbottem zusammenarbeiten." Harry sah, wie Alexa ein wenig die Nase rümpfte. Er schaute auf den Platz gegenüber von Max. Dort saß Cho und neben ihr diese Aura-Hexe, Marylou Enerby. "Gut dann noch viel Spaß euch Vieren" sagte Dumbledore und schob die Tür zu. "Also ihr zwei folgt mir!" Sie gingen zurück und kamen zu einem Abteil mit dem Hogwartswappen. Dumbldore öffnete die Tür. Hier waren alle Koffer untergebracht und das Abteil wirkte ziemlich vollgestopft. In einer Ecke stand ein Kleiderschrank. Dumbledore öffnete ihn und zog zwei  
goldene Umhänge heraus. "Die sehen ja toll aus" sagte Ron beeindruckt. "Probiert sie mal an" sagte Professor Dumbledore und gab ihnen je einen. Harrys passte perfekt. Er schaute in den Spiegel an der Schranktür. Der Umhang schimmerte und glänzte und Harry wollte ihn gar nicht mehr ausziehen. Rons Umhang war jedoch ein wenig zu kurz. "Nein so geht das nicht. Das müssen wir länger machen" sagte Dumbledore und verlängerte Rons Umhang mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. "Gut so geht es. Bei deinen Brüder mussten wir das auch schon ändern." Harry sah, dass auf den Rücken der Umhänge das Hogwartswappen gestickt war. "Man die waren bestimmt nicht billig" meinte Ron, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Abteil waren. Es regnete schon seid ihrer Abfahrt, doch jetzt, da sie ans Meer kamen verwandelte sich der Regen in einen Sturm. "Wie wollen wir eigentlich übers Meer kommen?" fragte Ron plötzlich. Harry hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sie gingen zurück ins Abteil. Hannah  
und Justin waren nicht mehr da. Sie kamen dem Meer immer näher und auch Hermine machte sich Gedanken, wie sie mit dem Zug darüber kommen sollten. Plötzlich, als sie das Meer direkt vor sich sahen, wurde es stockdunkel und der Zug wackelte heftig. "Was ist jetzt los? Könnt ihr was sehen?" fragte Collin aufgeregt. "Nein keine Ahnung was los ist" antwortete Hermine, die beinahe von ihrem Sofa gefallen wäre. So schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei. Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster. "Ach du meine Güte. Kommt her und seht euch das an" sagte sie und die Jungs stürmten zum Fenster. Vom Meer war keine Spur mehr. Sie fuhren durch eine flache Gegend. Anscheinend warn sie noch an der Küste. "Das ist ja unglaublich. Wir müssen irgendwie übers Meer gekommen sein" sagte Harry und die anderen nickten. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Der Regen wurde schwächer und nun fuhren sie mit der Abendsonne gen Süden. Langsam wurde es Abend und als die letzten goldenen Strahlen der  
Sonne Frankreichs verschwunden waren, schalteten sich die Lampen in den Abteilen an. "Wollen wir was essen?" fragte Ron, der anscheinend riesigen Hunger hatte. Sie gingen in den Speisewagen und trafen auf die restlichen Gryffindors. "Na habt ihr eure Umhänge anprobiert?" fragte Angelina. "Ja sie sind schön" antwortete Harry. "Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir bald da sind." Sagte einer der Zwillinge. Sie hatten ein schönes Abendessen und kehrten dann in das Abteil zurück. Hermine suchte ihre Bücher zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche. Sie fuhren noch gut eine Stunde, bis der Zug immer langsamer wurde. Sie stiegen aus und fanden sich auf einen kleinen Bahnhof wieder. "Hey hier her" rief eine bekannte Stimme. Clair rief sie zu sich herüber neben ihr stand, wie immer elegant gekleidet Madam Maxime. Sie und Dumbledore begüßten sich herzlich. Dann führte sie die ganze Schar zu einer großen Kutsche. Sie war zwar nicht so groß, wie die, mit der sie letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts  
zum Trimagischen Turnier gekommen waren, doch sie hatten alle Platz darin. "Ihr werdet heute nacht im Gästehaus schlafen, aber morgen werdet ihr dann auf Zimmer der Schüler hier aufgeteilt, damit ihr auch ein bisschen von dem Leben hier mitbekommt" erklärte Clair mit strahlendem Gesicht. "Ich freu mich ja so, dass ihr hier seid" sagte sie. Die Kutsche hielt an. Harry war gespannt wie Beauxbatons wohl aussehen würde. Sie gingen eine Allee entlang und in der Ferne sah man etwas leuchten. Es war das Chateau, dass schneeweiß war und blaue Dachziegel hatte. Irgendetwas schien es anzustrahlen. Harry kam näher und sah, dass das Chateau nicht angestrahlt wurde, sondern...er wusste nicht so recht. Es schien als würde das Chateau aus sich heraus strahlen. 


	11. Bonjour Beauxbatons

Bonjour Beauxbatons  
  
  
  
  
Harry wachte in einem großen Bett auf. Eingehüllt in Satinbettwäsche hatten Ron und er die letzte Nacht im Gästehaus geschlafen. Harry stand auf und öffnete eins der großen Fenster. Die Frühlingssonne, die ihn eben mit ihren Strahlen geweckt hatte, wärmte nun sein Gesicht. "Harry bist du wach? Wo sind wir überhaupt?" fragte Ron, der noch ziemlich verschlafen war. Harry sah eine kleine Tür in der Wand links von ihm. Er öffnete sie und spähte vorsichtig hinein. "Ron komm her!" Es war ein wunderschönes kleines Badezimmer. Die Wasserhähne waren vergoldet und der Fußboden aus Marmor. "Mann, das nenn ich gastfreundlich" staunte Ron. Sie machten sich fertig und wollten zum Frühstück gehen. Sie hatten nur ein Problem. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie waren ,oder wo sie hin mussten. Ein bisschen unbeholfen traten sie auf den Flur. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. "Kann isch eusch elfen?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme plötzlich. Eine echte lebendige Elfe schwebte rechts neben ihnen.  
"Äh ja, wir wollen was essen" sagte Ron und die kleine Elfe lächelte freundlich. "Kommt mit, isch abe den Auftrag euch zum petit déjeuner zu begleiten." "Zum was?" fragten die zwei Jungs. "Oh isch glaube ihr nennt es Frühstück." Harry und Ron folgten der kleinen Elfe die Flure und Gänge entlang. Harry beobachtete wie sie mit ihren zerbrechlich wirkenden Flügel schlug. Vor einer großen weißen Flügeltür hielt sie inne. "Da wären wir. Bon appétit." Sie wollte davon schweben, doch Harry hielt sie auf. "Warte, wie heißt du?" "Mein Name ist Belle, Monseigneur." Sie verschwand und Ron öffnete die Tür. Sie kamen in eine Art Café. Überall standen kleine Tische oder Eckbänke. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren große Glastüren, die auf eine Terrasse führten. Dort saßen die meisten Schüler in der Morgensonne und genossen ihr Frühstück.  
  
Harry und Ron bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Tische und traten hinaus auf die Terrasse. Harry und Ron kamen sich in ihren Hogwartsumhängen ein wenig fehl am Platz vor, denn die meisten trugen bunte Umhänge aus leichtem Stoff oder sogar Muggelsachen. An einem der vielen Tische saß Hermine. Sie schien schon auf die zwei Jungs zu warten und winkte sie zu sich. "Los esst was, die Croissons sind herrlich" sagte sie. "Wartest du schon lange?" fragte Harry und setzte sich. "Nein, zehn Minuten vielleicht" antwortete Hermine. Von hier aus konnte man auf einen kleinen Park schauen. Viele der Schüler hatte große Decken ins Gras gelegt und picknickten. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Tisch schon gedeckt war und nahm sich eines der Croissons. "Hast du dich allein hier her gefunden Hermine?" fragte Ron und schnappte sich die Marmelade. "Nein, ein Elf hat mich geführt. Die schwirren hier überall rum" antwortete Hermine. "Hallo ihr drei" hörten sie Clairs Stimme. "Na wie gefällt es  
euch. Habt ihr euch zurechtgefunden?" fragte sie. "Na ja, Elfen haben uns hierher geführt" antwortete Hermine. "Oh ihr müsst wissen, dass dieses Chateau von den Elfen geschaffen wurde. Sie sind wirklich sehr freundlich" erklärte Clair. Auch sie trug keinen Umhang, wie es sonst üblich war, sonder ein rotes Kleid und eine dünne weiße Strickjacke. "Also ich würde vorschlagen ihr zieht euch erst mal um. Es ist Sonntag, da tragen wir keine Schulkleidung" sagte Clair. Sie begleitete sie zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Wie sich herausstellte ,hatte Hermine ganz am anderen Ende des Flures zusammen mit Hannah in einem Zimmer geschlafen. "Madam Maxime wird nachher sagen zu wem ihr ins Zimmer kommt" sagte Clair, nachdem sich Harry und Ron umgezogen hatten. "Hermine ich hab Madam Maxime dazu überredet, dass du in unser Zimmer kommst." Sie schlenderten durch die Gänge des Schlosses und Clair erzählte ihnen ein bisschen etwas dazu. Sie kamen schließlich in eine Art Eingangshalle. Es führten  
Treppen nach oben und unten. "Hier geht es zu den Klassenräumen" sagte Clair. Sie öffnete eine große Tür und Harry erkannte die Allee wieder, die sie gestern gegangen waren. "Ich zeige euch jetzt den Park" sagte Clair und führte sie in einen schönen Park hinter dem Schloss. Beauxbatons war eigentlich nicht so groß wie Hogwarts, aber es hatte viele Parks. "Sag mal gibt es bei euch auch vier verschiedene Häuser?" fragte Ron. "Nein, hier gibt es nur zwei Klassen in jedem Jahrgang" erklärte Clair . Sie kamen zu einer großen Wiese. Auf einer großen weißen Decke saßen zwei Schüler. "Ah, Marie und Jean." Clair ging etwas schneller und die drei Anderen folgten ihr. "Also das sind Marie und Jean" erklärte Clair und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Salut" sagte das Mädchen. Sie war groß und schlank und hatte eine Brille mit ovalen Gläsern. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und sie erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Professor McGonagall. Auch der Junge lächelte  
freundlich. "Clair at uns schon so viel von eusch erzählt" sagte er. Nach einer Weile saßen sie gemütlich auf der Decke und schwatzten. Harry hatte noch keinen einzigen von den anderen gesehen. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?" fragte er in die Runde. "Nun vielleicht suchen sie noch ihr Frühstück" sagte Clair und sie mussten lachen. Bis zum Mittag blieben sie hier im Park, dann sagte Clair: "Wir sollten los gehen, Madam Maxime erwartet uns in der Aula." Sie schlenderten gemütlich zurück und Clair führte sie zu einer großen goldenen Tür. "Das ist die Aula" sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Sie kamen in einen großen Saal, mit Sitzreihen, wie in einem Theater. Vorne war ein Rednerpult. Es waren schon einige Schüler da. In der ersten Reihe saßen die anderen aus Hogwarts. Marie und Jean setzen sich in einer der hintern Reihen und Clair sagte den anderen drei, dass sie sich in die erste Reihe setzten sollen, bevor sie sich zu ihren Freunden setzte. Sie setzten sich zwischen die  
Zwillinge und Justin. "Wo wart ihr denn?" fragte George. "Clair hat uns den Park gezeigt." Madam Maxime erschien nun und in der Halle wurde es ruhig. Sie begrüßte die Schüler aus Hogwarts und sprach dann zu ihren Schülern auf Französisch. Harry vermutete, dass sie nun die Turnierteilnehmer verkündete. Nach einer Weile endete sie und die meisten Schüler verschwanden. Madam Maxime kam zu den Hogwartsschülern und sagte ihnen bei wem sie für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts untergebracht würden. Harry und Ron kamen zu Jean und dessen Zimmergenossen. Hermine und Hannah zu Clair und Marie. Auch die anderen Gastgeber waren total nett. "Also bei uns ist es anders, als in Hogwarts müsst ihr wissen. Hier hat jede Klasse eine eigene Wohnung" erklärte Clair und Harry war gespannt, wie das wohl aussehen würde. Sie aßen im Café Mittag und danach gingen sie in einen anderen Teil Beauxbatons. Sie kamen an verschiedenen Türen vorbei. Ein goldenes Schild an den Türen verkündete wer dort wohnt  
(1.class a oder 7.class b). Sie kamen zu einer Tür mit dem Schild 6.class a. "Da wären wir" sagte Clair. "Äh, Clair bist du nicht erst in der 5. Klasse?" fragte Hermine. "Ja da hast du recht, aber Madame Maxime hat mir mein altes Zimmer gegeben. Ich geh aber in die 5. Klasse, das ist richtig" erklärte sie. Jean schloss die Tür auf. Sie kamen in eine Wohnung. Im Flur stand ein Kleiderständer und ein Schuhschrank. Rechts und links waren Türen. Clair führte sie durch die Wohnung. Es gab mehrere Bäder und einen großen Raum, der eine kleine Küche und ein Wohnzimmer verband. Es gab mehrer Schlafzimmer. Clair stellte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Hannah, den anderen Bewohnern vor. "Also dann kommt mal mit" sagte Jean. Er führte sie in sein Zimmer. Auch hier gab es große Fenster, aber sonst erinnerte nichts an den Rest des Schlosses. Jean und sein bester Freund Luc hatten das Zimmer ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen eingerichtet. Es hingen Poster von Quidditschspielern an den Wänden und auch  
sonst war es halt ein typisches Jungenzimmer. Ja hier würde sich Harry wohl fühlen. Außer den zwei Betten von Jean und Luc waren noch zwei andere hineingestellt worden. Jean schaute sie etwas fragend an, wahrscheinlich wartete er auf ein Urteil seiner Gäste. "Hier gefällt es mir" sagte Ron und nun strahlte Jean. Harrys und Rons Koffer waren schon ins Zimmer gebracht worden. Sie packten ihre Sachen in eine scheinbar kleine Kommode, die allerdings sehr viel Stauraum hatte. "Was meint ihr? Wollen wir die Mädchen besuchen?" fragte Luc "O.K." stimmten Ron und Harry. Jean führte sie ans andere Ende des Flures. Sie kamen an eine Tür an der ein Schild hing. "Clair, Marie et Lune" las Harry. "Wer ist Lune?" fragte Ron. "Ihre Katze" antwortete Luc und rollte mit den Augen. Er klopfte und Clair öffnete. "Oh ihr seid es. Kommt rein." Sie traten ein. Hier sah es nun wieder ganz anders aus, als in Jeans und Lucs Zimmer. An den Wänden hingen keine Poster, sonder Bilder. Es gab kleine Sofas  
und eine kleine Terrasse. Die Nachmittagssonne fiel nun durch die großen Fenster und Glastüren. Ein Schreibtisch stand an der Wand. "Wo sind denn eure Betten?" fragte Harry. "Oh schön dass du fragst Harry. Marie hat sich was ganz tolles ausgedacht" freute sich Clair. Marie lief ein wenig rosa an, dann klatschte sie in die Hände und die kleinen Sofas verwandelten sich in gemütliche Betten. Alle staunten und Hermine wollte unbedingt wissen, wie das funktionierte. Marie klatschte noch mal in die Hände und nun erschienen wieder die kleinen Sofas. Hannah und Hermine hatte ihre Sachen ebenfalls schon ausgepackt und nun gingen sie alle nach draußen auf die kleine Terrasse. Von dort konnte man einen kleinen Wald sehen. Sie unterhielten sich, bis Clair vorschlug etwas zu essen. Langsam wurde es auch frisch draußen, denn es war schließlich noch nicht Sommer. "Clair wie geht es eigentlich Gabrielle?" fragte Hermine beim Abendessen. "Na ja, sie ist immer noch ein wenig zurückhaltend,  
aber ich glaube sie hat das Schlimmste überstanden. Sie hat hier viele Freundinnen und Madam Maxime und mich." An das französische Essen musste man sich erst mal gewöhnen. Sie aßen nicht im Café, sondern in dem Raum mit der kleinen Küche. Sie saßen an einem großen Tisch zusammen mit ein paar von den anderen. Bis jetzt waren eigentlich alle nett zu Harry gewesen, obwohl er nichts verstand, wenn sie sich untereinander auf Französisch unterhielten . "Ach Clair machst du eigentlich auch beim Turnier mit?" fragte Hermine neugierig. "Nein, dieses Jahr nicht. Ich bin doch erst vor ein paar Monaten zurückgekommen. Aber Jean und Marie sind dabei" antwortete sie. "Wirklich, in welchen Kategorien?" fragte Ron. "Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen" sagte Marie. "Quidditsch" sagte Jean. "Was bist du Jean?" fragte Harry. "Sucher" antwortete er. "Woran nehmt ihr eigentlich teil? Ihr habt mir ja noch gar nichts erzählt" fragte Clair. "Nun Ron und ich spielen Quidditsch und Hermine macht  
Arithmantik" erklärte Harry. "Oh Hermine, dann nimm dich in Acht vor Nicole hier, sie ist echt gut" sagte Clair und deutete auf ein Mädchen mit Hasenzähnen feuerroten Haaren. "Und du Annah?" fragte Marie. "Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen" piepste Hannah. "Na dann, auf ein erfolgreiches Turnier" sagte Clair und erhob ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft. 


	12. Das Osterturnier

Das Osterturnier  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ziemlich früh auf. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal aufgegangen. Harry war sich sicher, irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Er griff nach seiner Brille und sah zur Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Ein schwarzes Etwas huschte aus dem Zimmer. Harry stand auf und blickte durch die Tür. Das Etwas verschwand in einer anderen. Harry beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und ließ die anderen Jungs schlafend im Zimmer zurück. Er ging zu der Tür in der das Etwas verschwunden war und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck. "Hab ich dich" rief er. Clair, die ihre Zahnbürste im Mund hatte schaute ihn verdattert an. Eine kleine schwarze Katze schlich um ihre Beine. "Was ist los Harry?" fragte Clair schließlich. Harry wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte und schwieg. "Äh Harry bist du wach? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Clair und nahm die Katze auf den Arm. "Sie hat mich geweckt, aber was machst du denn hier so früh am morgen?" sagte Harry endlich. "Oh das Gleiche  
könnte ich dich fragen. Also ich bin nun einmal eine Frühaufsteherin. Das mit Lune tut mir leid. Sie streift nun mal immer durch die Wohnung, wenn die Türen offen sind." Es sah merkwürdig aus, wie sie da so standen, in ihren Schlafanzügen und so früh am Morgen. "Was meinst du wollen wir schon mal frühstücken?" fragte Clair in die Stille hinein und Harry stimmte zu. Er machte sich fertig und schlenderte dann mit Clair in Richtung Café. Heute trug sie einen fliederfarbenen Umhang und Harry kam sich nicht ganz so bedeppert in seinem schwarzen vor. In einem der Flure kam ihnen eine Schar Schüler entgegen. Sie wurde angeführt von einem Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren, das wie ein Model auf sie zu schritt. "Uh, Veronique Lacont" flüsterte Clair in Harrys Ohr. Das Mädchen baute sich vor den beiden auf. Hinter ihr standen einige große und kräftige Jungs. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch war, doch etwas in ihren Augen mochte er überhaupt nicht. Die Jungs schauten  
argwöhnisch auf Clair und Harry und feixten und kicherten. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte das Mädchen sie zum Schweigen. Nun blickte sie verächtlich auf Clair. Mit einem gekonnt gespielten Lächeln wand sie sich Harry zu. "So, du bist also der berühmte Harry Potter. Meine Name ist Veronique Lacont. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen" sagte sie und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen. Als Harry sie aus Höflichkeit schüttelte, konnte er spüren, dass sie eiskalt war. "Ich hoffe Clair hat dich nicht zu sehr verdorben. Du musst wissen, dass sie nicht grade ein gutes Beispiel für eine Beauxbatons ist. Also wenn du mal mit vernünftigen Menschen hier reden möchtest, dann wende dich an mich. Auf Wiedersehen Harry." Damit schritt sie davon und ihre Bande folgte ihr. "Ach friss doch Nifflermist ,Lacont. Such dir gefälligst jemand anderen, zum Vollschleimen! " rief ihr Clair hinterher. Anscheinend mochte sie dieses Mädchen nicht besonders. "Wir sehen uns Clair" entgegnete ihr Veronique  
ohne Clair auch nur anzusehen. "Gott, die lernt es nie" setze sie noch hinzu und damit war die Sache für Harry eindeutig. "Ihr mögt euch nicht besonders, oder?" fragte Harry. "Oh wie kommst du nur darauf, wir lieben uns" antwortete Clair sarkastisch und Harry beschloss nicht weiter zu fragen. "Entschuldigung Harry, aber die löst bei mir immer unglaubliche Wut aus."  
  
Beim Frühstück beruhigte sich Clair wieder und beim Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne vergaßen sie den Zwischenfall. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen. George freute sich ganz besonders Clair mal wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten ein paar Tische zusammen geschoben und nun saßen sie gemütlich zusammen. "Wann beginnt eigentlich das Turnier?" fragte Hermine. "eute Nachmittag" antwortete Marie. "Es findet in der Aula statt. Am Freitag findet das Quidditschspiel statt und am Samstag..." Clair stoppte. "Was ist am Samstag?" fragte Ron. "Ich darf es euch nicht verraten" sagte Clair schnell und wechselte das Thema. "Am Mittwoch könnt ihr auf dem Quidditschfeld noch einmal trainieren" sagte sie.  
Den Rest des Vormittag verbrachten sie im Park. Marie hatte ein paar Stöcke in Federballschläger verwandelt und Hermine hatte es geschafft eine Vogelfeder in einen Federball zu verwandeln. Auf Quidditsch hatten sie irgendwie keine Lust. "Isch ätte nie gedacht, dass die Muggel sisch so etwas witziges einfallen lassen können" meinte Jean begeistert. Die Sonne strahlte und sie fingen an in ihren Umhängen zu schwitzen. Hannah und Justin waren zusammen auf Entdeckungstour gegangen und waren für eine ganze Weile verschwunden. Anstatt eines Mittagessen veranstalteten sie ein Picknick. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Aula. Dumbledore hatte ihnen bescheidgesagt, wann sie dort sein mussten. Clair öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Die Sitzreihen waren verschwunden. Stattdessen waren lange Tische mit Gegenständen darauf aufgebaut. "Die müssen wir bestimmt verwandeln" sagte Marie. In einer anderen Ecke sah Harry Kessel und ein paar Glasgefäße. Die waren eindeutig für die  
Zaubertrankbrauer bestimmt. In der Mitte waren lauter kleine Tische, an denen jeweils einer sitzen konnte. "Ich wette da können wir unsere Aritmantikaufgaben lösen" sagte Hermine und sollte Recht bekommen. Langsam kamen auch die anderen Hogwartsschüler. Als sie sich alle in der Aula eingefunden hatten kam Dumbledore auf sie zu. "Also jetzt geht's los. Hermine, Blaise, Cho, Justin geht bitter rüber zu Madam Rouselle , sie wird euch alles weitere zu Arithmantik erklären" sagte er und deutete auf eine große, schlanke Frau, um die sich schon einige der Beaxbatons geschart hatten. Hermine und die anderen gingen zu ihr hinüber. "Hannah, Marylou, Collin, Nicki ihr wendet euch an Monseigneur Moulin" fuhr Dumbledore fort und die genannten machten sich auf den Weg. "So und Alexa und Neville, sowie Max und Draco geht bitte rüber zu den Kesseln. Ich nehme an Monseingneur Lacont kommt gleich. Die anderen muss ich bitten, die Aula nun zu verlassen" sagte Dumbledore und das Gryffindorteam,  
Clair und Jean wünschten den anderen viel Glück und verschwanden dann nach draußen. "Sag mal Clair hat dieser Monseingneur Lacont etwas mit dieser Veronique zu tun?" fragte Harry auf dem Weg in die Wohnung. "Kann mal wohl sagen. Er ist ihr Vater und natürlich bevorzugt er sie. Darum ist sie auch beim Turnier dabei." Harry verstand. Das Wetter war nicht mehr so schön wie am Vormittag. Es hatte angefangen zu nieseln und es war windig. Es war eben April und Harry hatte es schon ein wenig gewundert, dass immer so schönes Wetter war. Ohne die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die großen Fenster fielen, wirke Beauxbatons nicht mehr so majestätisch. Harry fragte sich, was die anderen jetzt wohl grade machen mussten. "Was wollen wir anstellen?" fragte Clair. Das schlechte Wetter schien ihr überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Auch Jean wirkte ganz munter. Sie saßen an dem großen Tisch und hatten ein wenig Snape explodiert gespielt, doch jetzt wurde es ihnen zu langweilig. "Ich hätte Lust etwas  
zusammen zu brauen" sagte Clair plötzlich und sprang auf. "Was hat sie nun schon wieder vor?" fragte Harry nachdem Clair verschwunden war. Ron und Jean zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie konnten nur abwarten und ,im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Tee trinken. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Clair mit einem kleinen Kessel und mehreren Zutaten zurück. "Und was wird das jetzt? Etwa wieder deine berühmte heiße Chocolat?" fragte Jean, der schon etwas ahnte. "Genau" sagte Clair und stellte ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch ab. "Macht mal Platz" befahl sie und Harry und Ron räumten den Tisch ab. Clair machte ein kleines Feuer unter dem Kessel, dass jedoch nicht die Tischplatte ansengte. "Was machst du da?" fragte Ron, der nichts mit dem ganzen Kram anfangen konnte. "Das wirst du schon sehen" antwortete Clair geheimnisvoll. Sie nahm eine große Tafel Schokolade, brach sie in kleine Stücke (eins steckte sie sich selbst in den Mund) und warf sie in den Kessel. Sie achtete darauf, dass die Schokolade ganz  
langsam weich wurde. Dann nahm sie eine kleine Dose, aus der sie ein paar Körner holte. "Was ist das denn?" fragte Harry. "Pssst" bekam er als Antwort. Nach und nach gab Clair immer merkwürdigere Dinge in die Schokolade und rührte alles sorgfältig um. Harry sah wie Ron das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und auch er musste zugeben, das diese braune Masse in diesem Kessel ziemlich verführerisch wirkte. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte ziemlich lange, bis Clair eine weiße sahneartige Flüssigkeit hinzugab. Es sah einfach zu lecker aus und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Clair endlich fertig war. Plötzlich ging sie zielstrebig zu einen der Küchenschränke und holte eine Pfeffermühle heraus. "Du willst doch da nicht etwa Pfeffer reinmachen?!" sagte Ron entsetzt. Clair schwieg, dafür sagte Jean leise: "Altes Inkarezept". Clair füllte die Flüssigkeit in große Tassen. Sie nahm die Pfeffermühle und verfeinert damit ihre Mischung. "Fertig" strahlte sie und reichte den Jungs je eine Tasse. "Es  
ist ein altes Inkarezept, dass ich mit ein paar Zauberkräutern verfeinert habe. Es vertreibt Langeweile, macht glücklich und schmeckt außerdem auch noch gut." Harry nahm seine Tasse. Riechen tat es schon mal gut. Er nippte vorsichtig daran und schon beim ersten Schluck spürte er die Wirkung. Mittlerweile war es Abend und plötzlich kamen Hannah und Hermine zu ihnen. Marie begleitete sie. Alle drei sahen irgendwie mitgenommen aus und ihre Umhänge waren mit Ruß überzogen. "Hey, was habt ihr denn gemacht?" fragte Clair bester Laune. "Frag nischt" stöhnte Marie. "Malfoy hat es geschafft seinen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen. Er streitet zwar ab, dass er es war, aber jetzt darf er die Aula schrubben" erklärte Hermine. Clair drückte ihr und den anderen eine Tasse der heißen Schokolade in die Hand, die sie sofort wieder munter machte. Sie lachten eine Weile über Malfoys Blödheit, bis sie nach dem Abendessen beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. "Ach Harry und Ron morgen könnt ihr Jean  
beim Spielen beobachten. Morgen ist Training" sagte Clair noch bevor sie mit den anderen Mädchen verschwand.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte es zwar aufgehört zu regnen, aber der Himmel war immer noch grau. Harry sah aus dem Fenster und drehte sich noch einmal um. Es war einfach zu anstrengend jeden morgen so früh aufzustehen. Schließlich wachte er dann doch auf und schlenderte mit Ron zum Frühstück. Hermine und Hannah saßen schon im Café. "Da seid ihr ja. Wir müssen gleich los" sagte Hermine und nach fünf Minuten waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Dafür kam Clair fröhlich wie immer mit Jean an ihrer Seite zu ihnen hinüber geschlendert. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam zuende, wobei Clair und Jean nur ein bisschen Obst aßen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu... Ja, wohin wollte Clair eigentlich? Harry und Ron waren ihr einfach treudoof gefolgt und hatten keine Ahnung wohin es ging. Jean hatte sie auf halber Strecke verlassen und war in Richtung Wohnung gegangen. Jetzt stapften sie durch den Park in eine Richtung, die sie vorher nie eingeschlagen hatten. Ihre Füße wurden ein wenig nass, weil  
das Gras erst langsam von der, sich durch die Wolken kämpfenden, Sonne getrocknet wurde. "Wohin gehen wir eigentlich Clair?" wollte Ron wissen. "Lasst euch überraschen!" Mehr war nicht aus ihr rauszukriegen. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem großen Stadion. "Ein Quidditschstadion" staunte Harry. Es war ganz schön groß und Harry sah, dass einige der Sitze sogar überdacht waren. "Sucht euch einen guten Platz!" befahl Clair und Harry und Ron stiegen in die oberste Reihe. Clair verschwand. "Wo ist sie denn hin?" fragte Ron, den mit den Schultern zuckenden Harry. Clair kam schließlich mit dem Rest des Gryffindorteams und ein paar Süßigkeiten zurück. "So jetzt geht's los" freute sie sich und schon kam die Beauxbatonsmannschaft aufs Spielfeld. Auch ein paar andere Beauxbatons hatten es sich im Stadion gemütlich gemacht. Darunter auch Veronique und ihre Bande, die ein paar Sitze neben ihnen saßen. Clair wollte sie erst mit "Poppies poppigstes Poppkorn" bewerfen, ließ es dann aber  
lieber sein. Harry beobachtete das Treiben auf dem Spielfeld. Jean war damit beschäftigt dem Schnatz hinterher zu jagen. Er ließ ihm immer einen kleinen Vorsprung, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach ihm machte und ihn nach wenigen Minuten fing. Die Jägerrinnen und Jäger warfen nacheinander aufs Tor und der Hüter versuchte sie abzuwehren, was ihm zum größten Teil auch gelang. Jeweils ein Treiber schoss auf sie und der andere musste die Klatscher davon abhalten ihr Ziel zu treffen. Das Team machte auf Harry einen professionellen und konzentrierten Eindruck. Harry schaute nach links und sah Veronique. Sie starrte förmlich auf einen Punkt und schien etwas zu murmeln. Harry sah jedoch keinen Zauberstab. Was tat sie da? Plötzlich wurde Harry von einem Schrei aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Er sah aufs Spielfeld. Jean hing nur noch mit einem Arm am Besenstiel. In der anderen Hand hatte er den Schnatz, der wie wild aus Jeans Hand zu entkommen versuchte. Es schien als können Jean ihn nicht  
mehr loslassen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er stürzte aus 10 Metern Höhe und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. "Jean nein" schrie Clair und lief aufs Spielfeld. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Als Harry bei Jean angekommen war, fiel ihm etwas ein. Er schaute hoch zu dem Platz, an dem Veroniques Clique sich tot lachte. Veronique jedoch war verschwunden. 


	13. Das Quidditschspiel

Das Quidditschspiel  
  
  
  
Auch Clair musste an Veronique gedacht haben und schaute zu dem Platz auf dem Veronique noch vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte. Jetzt blickte sie zu Harry. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel nickten beide und stürmten los. Harry lief Clair nach, die anscheinend genau wusste wohin sie wollte. Sie war wütend und das konnte jeder der ihr jetzt im Weg stand spüren. Schließlich gelangten sie in den Flur von dem aus man in die Wohnungen kam. Die Tür zu einer stand offen. "6.class b" las Harry, der hinter Clair her lief. Clair schlug die Tür auf. "Hey, du darfst hier nicht rein" beschwerten sich ein paar Mädchen. "Ich zeig euch gleich was ich darf oder nicht" blaffte Clair sie an und die Mädchen flüchteten. Clair stürmte zielstrebig in Richtung Küche. Sie hatte eine ungeheure Wut und Harry konnte sie verstehen. Wenn das jemand mit seinen Freunden gemacht hätte. Veronique war umringt von ein Traube Schülern, doch Clair stieß diese einfach zur Seite und schnappte sich Veroniques Hand.  
"Hey was soll das? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost Delacour?" Clair packte etwas fester zu, als nötig gewesen wäre und zog das arrogante Mädchen nach draußen auf den Flur. Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel genau. Er war froh nicht in Veroniques Haut zu stecken. Erst als sie mit Veronique auf dem Flur stand löste Clair ihre Griff. "So Lacont und jetzt erzählst du mir, was du mit Jean gemacht hast!" schrie sie fast. "Ich wüsste nicht was du meinst, Clair und jetzt lass mich in Ruh" antwortete Veronique schnippisch. Klatsch Clair hatte Veronique eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst und Harry war vor Schreck zurückgewichen. "Wag es dir nicht mich anzulügen. Ich schwör dir, wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Beweis finde dann..." "Was dann Clair?" fragte eine verärgerte Stimme hinter Clair. Harry wahr so gespannt gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ein Lehrer plötzlich erschienen war. Clair drehte sich langsam um und blickte in zwei zornfunkelnde Augen. "Monseigneur Lacont" begann  
Clair. "Ich kann das erklären..." "Ich will aber nichts hören, Clair. Glauben sie mir, wenn ich nicht den strikten Auftrag hätte sie zu Madam Maxime zu bringen, dann...Seien sie froh, dass ich mich nicht vergesse" sagte der Lehrer und sah Clair nicht grade wohlwollend an. "Sie kommen sofort mit" setze er hinzu und schob Clair unsanft vor sich her. Harry wollte den beiden folgen, doch der Lehrer wies ihn zurück. "Sie gehen am besten wieder dorthin von wo sie gekommen sind." Harry sah Veronique triumphierend lächeln und jetzt riss auch ihm der Geduldsfaden. "Was ist so witzig? Du hättest Jean umbringen können." Veronique betrachtete Harry von oben herab und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich nun in ein hämisches Grinsen. "Ich sag dir nur eins Harry Potter. Du hast dir hier die falschen Leute zu Feinden gemacht" sagte sie und wand sich zu gehen. Harry hielt sie auf und am liebsten hätte er ihr auch eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Wenn du glaubst du hättest gewonnen, dann hast du dich  
geschnitten. Ich hab gesehen, wie du einen Fluch ausgesprochen hast und ich werde es auch beweisen" sagte er und ließ Veronique allein stehen. "Du musst es ja wissen, Potter" rief sie ihm hinterher und Harry hörte, wie sie die Wohnungstür zuknallte.  
  
Den ganzen Tag lang grübelte Harry, wie er es Veronique heimzahlen konnte. Nach einer Weile kam Clair wieder, wollte jedoch nicht verraten, warum sie zu Madam Maxime gerufen wurde. "Ich mach mir nur um eins Sorgen" sagte sie beim Abendessen. "Wer soll jetzt an Jeans Stelle den Sucher machen?" Das Jean bis zum Spiel wieder fit sein würde, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Er war bewusstlos in die Krankenstation von Beauxbatons gebracht worden und war bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Er war jedoch nicht der einzige, der das Osterturnier frühzeitig, unfreiwillig verlassen musste. Die kleine Aura-Hexe Marylou Enerby war am Montagabend von Madam Pomfrey per Flohpulver abgeholt worden. Sie hatte unglaublich allergisch auf das französische Essen reagiert und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Dumbledore hatte gemeint, dass es nichts bringen würde sie noch weiter hier zu behalten und hatte sie nach Hogwarts zurückgeschickt. Auch den Siebtklässler Max Smith aus  
Huffelpuff hatte es erwischt. Malfoy hatte seinen Kessel ein weiteres Mal zum Explodieren gebracht. Natürlich war er strikt dagegen die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, aber Max lag jetzt wegen ihm ebenfalls in der Krankenstation. Das Gebräu, dass Malfoy da in die Luft gejagt hatte verursachte eitrige Vorrunkel auf Max Gesicht, die ziemlich schmerzhaft waren. Auch Nevilles Partnerin hatte etwas davon abbekommen und so mussten nun Malfoy und Neville zusammenarbeiten.  
  
Harry jedoch hatte keine Lust sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. "Diese verdammte Kuh von Veronique, was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist?" fragte Clair plötzlich. "Ich wette die hat das nur gemacht, damit sie selbst als Sucherin spielen kann. Das kann sie sich aber abschminken. Lieber spiele ich selbst." "Das wirst du wohl auch müssen Clair" schaltete sich Luc, Jeans Freund, ein. Er war Treiber "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Clair neugierig und auch Harry und die anderen wollten gern mehr wissen. "Na ja, Julie hat gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich dich nehmen muss, weil kein anderer Sucher mehr da ist" erklärte Luc. "Aha, interessant, aber wieso hat sie dann noch kein Wort zu mir gesagt?" fragte Clair, die wohl überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hätte tatsächlich auf Spielfeld zu müssen. "Du kennst doch Julie, lieber beisst sie sich die Zunge ab, als dich um Hilfe zu bitten." "Wer ist eigentlich Julie?" fragte Hermine, die keinen Durchblick mehr hatte. "Unsere Teamchefin"  
grinste Luc, als ob er nicht der Meinung wäre, dass Julie es wirklich war. "Sie ist nicht grad so gut auf mich zu sprechen" meinte Clair ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen. "Wieso?" fragte Ron. "Na ja, sie ist sehr ehrgeizig und wollte schon immer Teamchefin werden, aber als ich noch in der Mannschaft war wollten immer alle, dass ich es werde. Das hat sie natürlich geärgert. Als ich dann nach England gegangen bin hat sie ja gekriegt was sie wollte, aber irgendwie kann sie mich immer noch nicht leiden" erklärte Clair. "Ich glaube du hättest deine Sache gut gemacht" meinte Luc. "Ja das hat man doch bei den Huffelpuffs gesehen" sagte Hermine. "Danke, aber eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so gerne Chefin" entgegnete Clair und lief ein wenig rosa an. "Also ich denke wir sollten jetzt ins Bett. Ihr habt morgen den ganzen Tag Training und ich glaube Arithmantikaufgaben lassen sich wach auch besser lösen." Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Clair alle ins Bett.  
  
Der nächste Tag kam viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Ron und er hatten grade noch Zeit für ein sehr kurzes Frühstück, bevor sie von Angelina aufs Spielfeld gescheucht wurden. "Ach komm schon Angelina. Es ist doch noch nicht mal richtig hell" maulte Ron, doch die strahlende Sonne stand eindeutig am Himmel und Angelina zeigte keine Gnade. Das Training verlief relativ ruhig. Zwar regten sich die Zwillinge auf, dass sich die Spieler aus Beauxbatons eifrig Notizen zu ihren Spielzügen machten, doch dagegen war nun mal nichts zu machen. Beim Mittagessen erzählte Clair, dass sie tatsächlich als Sucherin eingesetzt wurde und Harry witterte seine Chance sich zu revanchieren. Das Gryffindorteam trainierte bis es dunkel wurde und Harry fühlte sich fit genug, um Clair schlagen zu können.  
  
Der Freitag ließ lang auf sich warten, doch schließlich wurde Harry unsanft von Ron geweckt. "Steh schon auf du Schlafmütze!" befahl er und Harry stand widerwillig auf. Das Quidditschspiel sollte um 11.00 Uhr beginnen, doch Ron und Harry waren, vor Aufregung, schon 9.00Uhr auf dem Feld. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren sie nicht die Einzigen. Das gesamte Beauxbatonsteam war dort und bereitete sich auf das Spiel vor. "Mann, die nehmen dass aber ganz schön ernst" sagte Ron zu Harry. Schließlich kam aber auch der Rest der Gryffindors und Angelina hatte alle Hogwartsumhänge dabei. Harry warf sich seinen über und hatte ein Gefühl, als ob er schon gewonnen hätte. "Na wenn ihr so gut spielt wie ihr ausseht, dann muss ich ja richtig Angst haben." Clair kam lächelnd auf sie zu um ihnen viel Glück zu wünschen. Schließlich kam der Schiedsrichter. Harry kannte ihn nicht, doch Clair hatte versichert, dass er kein Lehrer aus Beauxbatons war. Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen und die vierzehn Spieler  
stiegen hoch in die Lüfte. Die Beauxbatons bestimmten den Anfang des Spiels und die Gryffindors fanden sich nur schwer in ihren Spielrhythmus. Doch ließen sie sich nicht unterkriegen und holten ihren Rückstand schließlich doch noch auf. Harry hielt fleißig Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, der sich allerdings nicht gleich blicken ließ. Der strahlend blaue Himmel wurde langsam aber stetig immer grauer und Harry konnte spüren, dass es kälter wurde. "Wenn dieser blöde Schnatz nicht bald auftaucht, dann..."sagte Harry leise zu sich selbst, doch in diesem Moment sollte sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Der Schnatz flog an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei und Harry drehte sich um. Jetzt sah er Clair auf den Schnatz zurasen und setzte auch sich selbst in Bewegung. Clair und Harry rasten nun aufeinander zu, während der Schnatz in der Mitte schwebte und sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Harry sah ihn immer näher kommen und versuchte sich nur noch auf den kleinen goldenen Ball zu konzentrieren. Er  
streckte seinen Hand aus und schnappte Clair den Schnatz vor der Nase weg. Die mühte sich nun nicht mit Harry zusammenzustoßen und ging in einen steilen Sinkflug. Harry jedoch hatte angehalten und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der Rest seiner Mannschaft kam nun zu ihm geflogen, um ihm zu gratulieren. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Erst nach einer Weile merkte Harry, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Der Himmel hatte von grau zu schwarz gewechselt und nun konnte man schon das näherkommende Donnergrollen hören. Es wurde immer lauter und nun schlug Harrys Glücksgefühl in Angst um. So schnell wie möglich flog er nach unten und als er grade gelandet war schlug ein paar Meter neben ihm ein Blitz ein. Die meisten rannten aus dem Stadion und auch Harry machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg zurück ins Chateau. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Tribünen und sah Veronique seelenruhig und mit einem genugtuendem Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihrem Platz sitzen. Harry war sich nicht sicher,  
doch er glaubte ein rotes Funkeln in ihren Augen zu erkennen, das er bisher nur bei einem gesehen hatte. 


	14. Das Geheimnis am Samstagabend

Das Geheimnis am Samstagabend  
  
  
  
Harry erzählte seinen Freunden davon, als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren. Hermine machte einen entsetzen und Ron einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Clair war ruhig und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Luc und Jean, der wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurden war, warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. "Ich glaube damit hätten wir den Beweis" sagte Clair plötzlich in einem ernsten und ruhigen Tonfall, den Harry so von ihr nicht kannte. Er war sich sicher, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Hermine und kam Harry zuvor. "Nun, es heißt, dass Pierre Lacont, also Veroniques Vater, einer der größten Anhänger Voldemorts ist. Es konnte ihm aber nie nachgewiesen werden. Er hatte weder das dunkle Mal, noch ein anderes Erkennungszeichen" erklärte Clair. "Wenn ihr mich fragt ist er der gefährlichste Todesser von allen und Veronique steckt auch in der Sache mit drin" setzte sie noch hinzu und schien von ihren Worten voll und ganz überzeugt zu  
sein. Harry überkam ein eisiger Schauer. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust an Voldemort zu denken, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser stetig an Macht gewann. Harry war so glücklich gewesen, als er hierher nach Beauxbatons gekommen war. Es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein. Doch jetzt warfen zwei Augen einen Schatten auf das Geschehene. Warum hatte sich Harry überhaupt umgesehen? Hätte er nicht einfach geradeaus weitergehen können? All das schoss ihm nun durch den Kopf. Eine merkwürdige Stille trat ein, die Harry wieder innerlich frösteln ließ. "Ach du meine Güte ich hab ja ganz vergessen euch von dem Osterball zu erzählen" durchbrach Clair plötzlich das Schweigen und holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Osterball? "Also nun mal von vorne. Was für ein Osterball?" fragte Ron und die trüben Gedanken wurden verdrängt. "O.k., morgen Abend gibt es den Osterball. Dazu müsst ihr Jungs eure Festumhänge tragen und die Mädchen...nein, das bleibt eine Überraschung"  
sagte Clair. "Komm schon sag's mir" bettelte Hermine, doch Clair wollte nichts verraten. "Ich glaub ihr solltet euch beeilen und noch eine Tanzpartnerin finden Jungs" schmunzelte Clair. "Also schön" sagte Ron und wandte sich Hermine zu. Harry wusste was er vorhatte. Letztes Jahr hatten sich Ron und Hermine nach dem Weihnachtsball gestritten und Hermine hatte gesagt, dass Ron sie beim nächsten Ball doch gleich fragen sollte. Das tat Ron nun auch. "Hermine ich möchte dich hiermit fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst." Hermine lachte und stimmte schließlich zu. "Also dann Harry, auf geht's" sagte Clair und schmunzelte. Gemeinsam zogen sie los, um ihre Verabredungen klar zu machen. In einem Gang trafen sie auf Fred und George. Clair fragte George keck, ob er sie zum Ball begleiten würde. "Hm, na ja ich glaube mit dir kann ich mich einigermaßen sehen lassen. Was meinst du Fred?" antwortete George und hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite. Harry suchte nach Cho Chang. Dieses mal  
musste es einfach klappen. Er traf sie schließlich auf einem der Flure mit ein paar Beauxbatons um sie herum. "Äh Cho könnte ich dich was fragen" begann Harry und biss sich fast auf die Zunge. "Klar" antwortete Cho und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf. "Ich äh, ich wollte...ich wollte fragen ob du..." "Vergiss es Potter, kein normales Mädchen geht mit dir zum Ball" höhnte Malfoy, der mit Veronique und ihrer Bande grade an ihm vorbei lief. "Ich geh gerne mit dir" sagte Cho leise und verschwand. Harry war glücklich und hatte die Ereignisse des Vormittages schon fast vergessen. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Clair, denn er hatte sie mit den Zwillingen alleingelassen, um in Ruhe mit Cho reden zu können. Er kam an einer Klassenzimmertür vorbei, aus der er Geräusche hörte. Harry versicherte sich, dass niemand sonst diesen Flur lang lief und legte sein Ohr an die Tür des Zimmers. "...Nein Vater, ich will nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was heute Vormittag geschehen ist." "Es  
ist alles in Ordnung Kind, so beruhige dich doch..." "Nein, ich will jetzt wissen, was passiert ist. In letzter Zeit habe ich immer mehr Gedächtnislücken. Sei ehrlich, habe ich etwas mit dem Gewitter zu tun?" "Red keinen Unsinn..." "Und was ist mit Jean? Bin ich schuld an seinem Sturz beim Training?" "Beruhige dich...Das ist doch Unsinn." "Weißt du was mir reicht es. Ich gehe." "Du bleibst wo du bist Imperio!" Harry hatte genug gehört. Er lief davon. Er war sich sicher zu wissen, wer in diesem Zimmer gewesen war. So schnell er konnte rannte er zurück zur Wohnung. "Harry, was ist denn los? Wo warst du?" fragte Clair, die in der Küche saß. "Sie ist unschuldig. Ihr Vater kontrolliert sie" stammelte Harry und Clair sah ihn nur verblüfft an. "Wer Harry?" fragte sie und versuchte den völlig verstört wirkenden Harry zu beruhigen. Hermine und Ron kamen nun ebenfalls in die Küche. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine. Clair war aufgesprungen und hatte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gebräu in  
die Hand gedrückt. "Hier trink und dann erzähl uns alles genau" forderte sie auf. Harry trank und er beruhigte sich schlagartig. Er erzählte alles und wiederholte jedes einzelne Wort des belauschten Gespräches. "Ich wusste es" sagte Clair schließlich. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Ron nervös. "Gar nichts" meinte Clair. "Was soll das heißen?" fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. "Wenn Lacont mitkriegt, dass wir was wissen, dann können wir drauf wetten, dass Voldmort persönlich hier antanzt. Wir müssen rauskriegen, was er vorhat." "Aber wir haben keine Zeit. Am Sonntag reisen wir ab" meinte Hermine. "Wir haben den Ball" meinte Clair.   
  
  
Der Samstag kam und am Vormittag wurden bei einer feierlichen Zeremonie die Gewinner des Osterturniers bekannt gegeben. Hermine und Blaise Zabini teilten sich den erste Platz für Arithmantik. Zauberkunst und Verwandlung ging mit deutlichen Vorsprung an Marie und Kräuterkunde-Zaubertränke gewann Veronique und ihr Partner, Marc. Malfoy und Neville hatten keine Chancen ohne ihre Partner. Die Einzige, die Hogwarts in der Kategorie Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen hätte vertreten können, die kleine Aura-Hexe Marylou Enerby, war schon längst wieder in Hogwarts und so hatte Marie freie Bahn. Auch sie hatte es nicht ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten geschafft. Einer der riesigen Kronleuchter in der Aula hatte sich gelöst und sie nur knapp verfehlt. Es waren noch andere merkwürdige Unfälle passiert, die ein paar Hogwartsschüler fast aus dem Rennen geworfen hätten.  
  
Langsam wurde es Abend und die Mädchen machten sich in ihren Zimmern fertig. Harry und die anderen Jungs hatten ihre Festumhänge schon längst an und warteten jetzt ungeduldig. "Kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum Mädchen immer so ewig lange brauchen?" fragte Ron. "Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich bin Keins" antwortete Harry. In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Mädchenzimmers auf. Hermine, Clair, Marie und Hannah trugen alle das gleiche Kleid, nur in verschiedenen Farben. Alle Mädchen hatten als Kopfschmuck lange, flauschige Hasenohren in der Farbe ihres Kleides und ein kleiner schneeweißer Puschelschwanz war auf die Kleider genäht. Es sah einfach nur niedlich aus. Clair konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen, so komisch fand sie sich selbst. "Wenn auch nur einer von euch lacht, dann gibt es hier Tote" sagte Hermine, doch auch sie lächelte. Ron bekam seinen Mund vor Staunen gar nicht mehr zu. Hermine trug ihre Haare offen, doch anstatt, dass sie strubbelig in alle Himmelsrichtungen  
abstanden, fielen sie gleichmäßig gelockt über ihre Schultern. Ihr Kleid war goldfarben und passte perfekt zu ihren braunen Augen. Clairs glänzte silbern und ihre strohblonden Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt. "Also, auf in den Kampf" sagte sie.  
  
Harry traf Cho vor der Aula. Auch sie trug so ein Kleid und hatte die Hasenverkleidung. Ihr Kleid war strahlend blau und Harry freute sich sehr, dass sie mit ihm ausging. George hatte so getan, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen, als er Clair gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Aula war wunderschön geschmückt. Ein paar Elfen sorgten auf wundersame Weise für tolle Musik und Harry hatte keine Hemmungen zu tanzen. Clair und George waren nur am Tanzen und schließlich total erschöpft. Harry jedoch konzentrierte sich auf jemand anders. Pierre Lacont stand missmutig in einer Ecke und beobachtete seine Tochter Veronique, die mit Draco Malfoy tanzte, genau. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Auch Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn genau. Selbst Clair und George ließen ihn nicht aus dem Auge. Als die letzten Töne eines Liedes verklungen waren, gab Pierre Lacont seiner Tochter ein Zeichen und die folgte ihm nach draußen. Clair und George, die es bemerkt hatten und näher an der Tür standen, waren schnell nach draußen gehuscht. Nachdem die Laconts die Aula verlassen hatten warfen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron Blicke zu und stahlen sich langsam nach draußen. Auf dem Flur fanden sie George und Clair, die ziemlich miteinander beschäftigt schienen. Sie ließen jedoch  
sofort voneinander ab und grinsten. "Die haben gedacht, wir würden hier nur rumknutschen und sind einfach an uns vorbeigelaufen" freute sich George über den gelungenen Plan. "Sie sind in Richtung des Zaubertrankraums gegangen" erklärte Clair und führte sie schließlich die Treppen hinunter zu einem Klassenraum. Von drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören. "Meister, ich werde euch diese Avalonhexe bald bringen können, aber bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. "Ich will mich aber nicht gedulden. Ich will sie jetzt" "Ja Meister, ich verstehe." "Nein, du scheinst überhaupt nichts zu verstehen. Ich glaube ich muss dir Gehorsam beibringen Crucio" Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei ließ alle zusammenschrecken. Clair konnte nicht anders und stieß die Tür auf. Pierre Lacont lag auf dem Boden vor Schmerz. Seine Tochter, Veronique, schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Vater gerichtet. Langsam wand sie den Freunden den Kopf zu und nun konnte Harry ihr  
Gesicht sehen. Es war das gleiche schlangenartige Gesicht und die gleichen rotglühenden Augen, Lord Voldemorts. 


	15. Die Hexe Avalons

Die Hexe Avalons  
  
  
  
Clair schien plötzlich zusammenzubrechen. Sie kriegte keine Luft mehr. George hielt sie fest, doch plötzlich stieß sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Harry sah auch warum. Das dunkle Mal erschien wieder auf ihrem Handgelenk. Sie musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben, denn nun wurde sie ohnmächtig. "Da ist sie ja, meine Avalonhexe" sagte Veronique, doch es war nicht ihre Stimme. "Schnell, wir müssen weg" rief Harry, der versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. George schnappte sich die immer noch bewusstlose Clair und sie rannten so schnell sie konnten. "Bleibt gefälligst hier" rief ihnen Veronique nach. Sie liefen in die Aula und suchten nach Dumbledore. Er war schnell gefunden, denn er tanzte mit Madam Maxime. Als er die Fünf sah kam er ihnen sofort entgegen. "Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" fragte er und sah besorgt aus. Harry erzählte ihm alles und dann wies Dumbledore Madam Maxime an alle Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie schloss alle in der Aula ein und  
versiegelte das Schloss. Harry, Ron, Hermine und George, der immer noch Clair auf dem Arm hatte folgten ihr und Dumbledore in ein großes Büro. Es war zweifellos Madam Maximes. "Professor wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte?" bat Hermine. "Natürlich" antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich, ich glaube Clair ist eine Hexe Avalons" brachte Hermine heraus und deutete auf die leblos wirkende Clair, die nun auf einem kleinen Sofa in der Ecke lag. "Wie kommst du darauf? Weißt du überhaupt was das bedeuten würde?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute Hermine durchdringend an. Hermine erzählte von ihrer Entdeckung in dem Buch ihrer Eltern und das Professor Binns es ihr weggenommen hatte. Dumbledore setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsaudruck auf. Harry war unwohl. Er wollte etwas tun. Er wollte nicht nur rumstehen und warten. "Wenn sie wirklich eine Hexe Avalons ist, dann hat sie sehr große Macht" überlegte Dumbledore laut. "Mit Hilfe einer mächtigen Hexe wird das Böse versuchen wieder an die Macht zu kommen" nahm  
Harry den Faden auf. "Clair ist eine Avalonhexe und hat große Macht. Voldemort will wieder zurück an die Macht. Alles passt zusammen" sagte Hermine. "Und Lacont sollte Voldemort Clair ausliefern" setzte Ron hinzu. "Aber was ist mit Veronique?" fragte Harry. "Ich denke, sie ist so eine Art Medium für das Böse. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst erklären könnte" antwortete Dumbledore. "Isch kann es nischt fassen. Ein Todesser unterrischtet meine Schüler" schaltete sich Madam Maxime nun ein. "Ich denke wir sollten Pierre Lacont so schnell wie möglich finden und unschädlich machen" sagte Dumbledore und die zwei Lehrer machten sich auf den Weg. Harry und die anderen blieben allein im Büro zurück. Das dunkle Mal auf Clairs Handgelenk glühte. Doch glühte es nicht rot und gefährlich, wie das eines Todessers, sondern es schien in hellen Farben zu strahlen. Plötzlich schrie Clair erneut und saß kerzengrade auf dem Sofa. Sie atmete schwer, doch sie schien wohl auf. "Clair, geht es dir  
gut?" fragte George sofort. Clair nickte, doch sie machte einen verwirrten Eindruck. "Was ist passiert. Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?" fragte Ron entsetzt. "Ich kann mich nur noch an diese Augen erinnern. Ich habe so ein Stechen gespürt und dann konnte ich nichts mehr sehen" antwortete Clair. Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk und erschrak. "Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie. "Clair, du...du bist..." "Du bist eine Hexe Avalons" beendete Dumbledore Hermines Satz. Er und Madam Maxime waren zurück. Doch ohne die Laconts. "Was soll das heißen? Was bin ich?" fragte Clair. Madam Maxime erklärte ihr alles in einem ruhigen Ton. Harry verstand nicht was sie sagte, denn sie sprach Französisch. Clair schien nicht recht zu begreifen. Harry hätte sicher auch gestutzt, wenn man ihm das einfach so erzählt hätte. "Und hab ich jetzt besondere Fähigkeiten oder so?" fragte Clair verwirrt. "Das wissen wir noch nicht" antwortete Dumbledore.  
"Aber du kannst den Weg nach Avalon finden" sagte Hermine. "Aha" antwortete Clair. Irgendwie schien sie abwesend. Plötzlich wurde sie in ein helles Licht getaucht. Der Ursprung kam aus dem Mal. Clair stand wie in Trance auf. Harry konnte sie kaum noch sehen. Mit einem mal war das Licht verschwunden und mit ihm Clair. "Wo ist sie?" fragte Harry und sah sich im Raum um. Auch die anderen waren verwirrt. Von Clair fehlte jede Spur. "Ich glaube sie macht sich auf die Suche nach ihren Kräften" antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und schickte alle zu Bett. Harry verfiel nach ein paar Stunden Grübelei in einen unruhige Schlaf. Plötzlich schreckte er schweißgebadet auf. Er war an einem Strand. Soviel stand fest. Es war dunkel und nur der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht auf den weißen Sand. Auf einem kleinen Hügel stand eine Burg. Harry hatte sie noch nie gesehen, doch hatte er das Gefühl sie zu kennen. "Willkommen Harry" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um. Clair  
schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Sie sah mehr aus wie ein Geist. "Wo bin ich?" fragte Harry. "Du bist auf Avalon" antwortete Clair. Harry ging auf sie zu. "Wie machst du das?" fragte er. "Was denn?" kam es von Clair. "Na, du schwebst und du siehst so komisch aus." "Oh,   
  
das ist eine meiner Fähigkeiten. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht hier. Ich kann mich an zwei Orten gleichzeitig aufhalten. Ich glaube man nennt es Teleportation oder so, darum sehe ich so merkwürdig aus" antwortete sie. "Wow" staunte Harry. "Komm mit ins Schloss" schlug Clair vor und im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry in einem großen Saal wieder. Eine riesige Tafel war dort aufgebaut. Clair saß in einem Lehnstuhl an der Stirnseite. Jetzt wirkte sie menschlicher und Harry fühlte sich gleich viel wohler. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. "Clair, ist das nur ein Traum?" fragte er. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann ja mit dir reden, oder? Ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin" antwortete sie. Harry setzte sich in auf Stuhl links von Clair. Der Tisch war nicht gedeckt. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte Clair? "Nein" antwortete Harry. "Aber ich" sagte Clair und plötzlich hatte sie einen großen Teller mit einem Festmahl darauf in der Hand. "Wow" sagte sie, anscheinend selbst  
überrascht, von ihrer Fähigkeit. "Durst habe ich auch" sagte sie und hatte einen Becher Kürbissaft in der Hand. "Ich glaube du kannst Dinge materialisieren" sagte Harry verblüfft. In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein großer Kerzenhalter. Clair ließ ihn zu ihnen hinüber gleiten. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. "Habe ich grade diesen Kerzenleuchter mit meinen Gedanken bewegte?" fragte sie Harry. "Ich glaub schon" antwortete Harry. Clair musste tatsächlich große Macht haben. Er fragte sich wie Clair das machte. "Frag mich nicht wie ich das mache. Ich hab keine Ahnung" antwortete sie, bevor Harry überhaupt gefragt hatte. "Also, das ist jetzt unheimlich" sagte sie, als sie begriff, was sie gesagt hatte. Harry fand es einfach unglaublich. Er kam aus versehen an den Kerzenhalter, der umzukippen drohte. So als ob sie das schon immer getan hatte, stoppte Clair den Kerzenhalter mitten im Fallen. Sie merkte es gar nicht und erst als Harry sie fragend ansah fiel es ihr auf. "Oh mein Gott.  
Harry, was hab ich da grade getan?" fragte sie. "Na ja, sieht so aus, als ob du die Zeit angehalten hast" antwortete Harry und konnte selber nicht fassen, dass es so wahr. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. "Harry, Harry nun mach schon..." Die Umgebung um Harry verschwamm und plötzlich lag er wieder in seinem Bett. Die Sonne stand schon am Himmel und Ron war komplett angezogen. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry schlaftrunken. "Gleich elf Uhr" antwortete Ron. Wir fahren in einer halben Stunde. So schnell er konnte machte sich Harry fertig und packte seine Sachen (mit Hilfe eines sehr nützlichen Packzaubers). Kaum hatte er sich versehen, saß er auch schon im Hogwartsexpress. Die Schüler aus Beauxbatons hatten sie verabschiedet. Harry nahm das Geschehen um ihn herum kaum wahr. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte über die letzte Woche nach. Was alles geschehen war. Ron und Hermine ließen ihn   
  
weitgehend in Ruhe. Harry dachte an letzte Nacht. War es nur ein Traum gewesen, oder war er auf eine seltsame Weise wirklich auf Avalon gewesen. Eigentlich ist doch alles möglich, oder nicht? Es war ihm alles so realistisch vorgekommen, doch er hatte keinen Beweis. "Hey Harry, was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine ihn plötzlich. Harry wusste selbst nicht richtig was los war. "Ach nichts" log er. Hermine schaute ihn kritisch an, doch fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie kannte Harry gut genug um zu wissen, wann er in Ruhe gelassen werden musste. Spät am Abend kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Harry ging, ohne ein Wort zu Ron, ins Bett. Er wollte unbedingt wieder mit Clair reden, doch dieses mal träumte er nicht, sondern schlief traumlos ein. Er hatte das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden, doch das konnte nicht sein. Harry schlug schwerfellig die Augen auf. Niemand war zu sehen. Er schaute nach oben. Über ihm schwebte, leuchtend weiß, das Zeichen Avalons. Harry drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Er  
hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl beschütz zu sein. Beschützt von einem einfachen Zeichen. 


	16. Anfang und Ende

Anfang und Ende   
  
  
  
Harry beschloss nichts davon seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Er hatte das Gefühl es für sich behalten zu müssen und er glaubte auch Clair wollte es so, denn Harry war sich sicher, dass sie dahinter steckte. Es wurde Mai und alle waren glücklich und alberten nun in der Sonne. Keiner wollte an die Prüfungen denken, die in gar nicht all zu ferner Zukunft auf sie zukamen. Hermine fing natürlich früher als alle anderen an den Lernstoff zu wiederholen. Harry und Ron verdrehten jedes Mal die Augen, wenn sie mit ihren Büchern durch die Gegend lief. Harry begann Clair langsam aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, doch er hatte einfach keine Lust über sie nachzudenken. Er hatte andre Sorgen. Die Lehrer nahmen sie noch ein mal hart dran. Am merkwürdigsten verhielt sich Professor Trelawny. Sie sagte nicht mehr Harrys Tod voraus oder schaute ihn bemitleidend an. Nein, sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Ab und zu  
legte sie ihre, mit Ringen und Kettchen gezierte, Hand auf seine Schulter, seufzte und sagte ihm, dass er es schon schaffen würde. Harry konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen und dachte einfach, dass Professor Trelawny nun völlig verrückt wurde.  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und schließlich war der letzte Tag der Prüfungen auch schon gekommen. "Puh, nur noch Wahrsagen" freute sich Ron und war noch ganz erschöpft von Zaubertränke. Snape hatte alle Tränke abgefragt, die sie im ganzen Schuljahr durchgenommen hatten. Harry und Ron hatten Probleme sich an alle Zutaten für den Geheimnistrank zu erinnern, der bewirkte, dass man manche Geheimnisse wieder vergisst und sie somit auch nicht mehr ausplaudern kann. "Ich hoffe es dauert nicht so lange. Es ist einfach unerträglich heiß da oben" sagte Harry zu Ron, als sie im Nordturm ankamen. Die anderen aus der Klasse waren schon längst da und sofort klappte die Leiter zu Professor Trelawnys Zimmer herunter. Dieses mal rief sie immer zwei Schüler gleichzeitig zu sich. Als erstes waren Lawender Brown und Pavati Patil an der Reihe. Als sie wiederkamen sagte sie nur ein Wort, Traumdeutung. Harry und Ron warfen sich hilfesuchende Blicke zu. Sie waren nicht besonders gut darin und hatten ein  
wenig Bammel vor der Prüfung.  
  
Sie wurden als Letzte aufgerufen. Ron und Harry kletterten die Leiter hinauf und sahen Professor Trelawny wie üblich in ihrem Sessel sitzen. Sie erhob sich, als sie die beiden Jungen sah und erklärte ihnen was sie tun mussten. "Ich werde einen von euch in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzten und dann wird der andere den Traum deuten und umgekehrt." Harry hatte das Prinzip kapiert, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das klappen sollte. Professor Trelawny führte sie zu einem kleinen gemütlichen Sofa, auf dem sich zuerst Ron nieder ließ. Harry und die Lehrerin setzten sich auf Sitzkissen neben dem Sofa. Professor Trelawny holte ein Pendel aus ihrer Tasche und ließ es vor Rons Nase hin und her pendeln. Nach einer kurzen Weile schlief Ron tief und fest ein. Man sah, dass er träumte, denn er wälzt sich hin und her und redete im Schlaf. Plötzlich klatschte Professor Trelawny in die Hände und Ron wachte ruckartig auf. "Was...wie...hä" brachte er heraus. Er  
musste schließlich haarklein seinen Traum erzählen und Harry musste ihn deuten. Professor Trelawny machte sich Notizen und blickte kritisch durch ihre dicken Brillengläser. Als Harry geendet hatte, tauschten er und Ron die Plätze. Harry merkte überhaupt nicht, dass er einschlief, doch plötzlich fand er sich an einem weißen Strand wieder. Er schaute ich um und erkannte die Burg, die auf einem kleinen Hügel stand. Am Tag wirkte Avalon anders, doch trotzdem konnte Harry eine große Macht spüren. "Harry, verschwinde schnell" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah die geisterhafte Clair, die Tränen im Gesicht hatte. "Warum?" fragte Harry verwirrt. "Das ist eine Falle...Voldemort...Pass auf!" Doch da war es schon zu spät. Harry spürte, dass er einen kräftigen schlag auf den Kopf bekam? Das war doch gar nicht möglich. Er träumte doch, oder nicht?" Als Harry erneut die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in das schlangenartige Gesicht Voldemorts und sofort spürte er einen  
stechenden Schmerz in seiner Stirnnarbe. Er wollte weglaufen, doch da bemerkte Harry, dass er an eine Säule gekettet war. "Mm..Meister, die...die Avalonhexe ist soweit" stammelt ein Mann hinter Voldemort. Harry erkannte ihn. Es war Pierre Lacont. "Sehr schön" antwortete Voldemort. "Lass mich los du Miststück! Was soll das" konnte Harry Clairs aufgebrachte Stimme aus einem anderen Teil des Raumes hören. "Ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig um deine Freundin kümmern, Harry Potter und dann..." Voldemort fing an fies zu lachen und Harry wurde übel. Jetzt sah er Clair, die von Veronique Lacont zu Voldemort geschleppt wurde. Dieser ließ sich nun auf einen riesigen Sessel gegenüber von Harry nieder. Es ah aus, als ob er auf einem Thron säße. Veronique schubste Clair, so dass diese vor den Thron fiel. "Was willst du?" fragte Clair verärgert und rückte ihr schwarzes Kleid zurecht. Harry bemerkte, dass das Mal auf ihrem Handgelenk strahlte. "Deine Fähigkeiten" antwortete Voldemort. "Du  
sollst diesen Jungen da für mich töten" setzte er mit hämischen Grinsen hinzu. "Und was ist wenn ich es nicht tue?" erwiderte Clair mutig. "Dann werde ich sie töten" antwortete Voldemort und ließ ein kleines Mädchen in den Raum bringen. "Gabrielle" schrie Clair und stürzte zu ihrer Schwester. "Du wirst ihr nicht ein Haar krümmen" sagte sie und versuchte Gabrielle in ihre Arme zu schließen. "Ach nein, Crucio" Gabrielle fing an zu schreien vor Schmerzen und Clair fing an zu weinen. "Nein" rief sie und sofort hörte Gabrielle auf zu schreien. Clairs Mal glühte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, dass Clair es geschafft hatte den Fluch von Gabrielle abzuwenden. "Also schön" sagte sie und schritt auf Voldemort zu. "Was krieg ich dafür, wenn ich ihn töte?" fragte Clair nun kühl und deutete auf Harry. "Clair" rief dieser, doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ich verlange eine Gegenleistung." Voldemort schien für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, besann sich dann jedoch  
eines Besseren. "Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen. Das mag ich. Ich werde dir sehr viel Macht geben können. Du wirst mir auf meinem Weg helfen können" antwortete er schließlich. "Aha, du versprichst mir also Macht, die ich schon längst habe. Glaubst du ich kenne meine Fähigkeiten nicht?" meinte Clair und Harry bekam langsam Angst vor ihr. Sie schlich um Voldemort herum, wie eine hungrige Wildkatze auf Beutejagd. "Hm, ich muss zugeben, dass du sicherlich recht hast, aber ich bin Lord Voldemort und ich lasse mich von einer frechen Göre nicht erpressen." Damit ergriff er Clairs Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Sein Gesicht war nun nur wenige Zentimeter von Clairs entfernt. Harry konnte sie zittern sehen. Obwohl Voldemort fast flüsterte konnte Harry ihn verstehen. "Töte den Jungen, oder ich töte dich" sagte er und ließ Clair schließlich los. Sie stolperte rückwärts und landete auf dem Boden. "Töte das Mädchen" rief Voldemort nun Lacont zu. Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Avada  
Kedavra" schrie er und Harry sah einen grünen Lichtstrahl auf Gabrielle zurasen. "Nein" schrie Clair und streckte ihre Hand nach ihrer Schwester aus, die gut zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Der Strahl stoppte mitten in der Luft und Gabrielle blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Lauf weg" rief ihr Clair zu und das kleine Mädchen rannte zu seiner Schwester. Plötzlich schoss der Lichtstrahl in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und traf auf Pierre Lacont, der mit einem Ausdruck von Entsetzen tot zu Boden fiel. Voldemort war so geschockt, dass er nur hilflos zusah. "Solange ich lebe tust du meiner Schwester nichts an" sagte Clair wütend.   
  
Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass er gefesselt war und merkte es erst, als Clair ihn plötzlich befreite. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, waren seine Fesseln gelöst und Harry konnte sie abwerfen. "Das könnte euch so passen" sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harry. "Cru.." "Expelliarmus" schrie eine Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Veronique Lacont hatte Voldemort entwaffnet und Harry vor dem Cruciatus-Fluch bewahrt. Voldemorts Zauberstab flog ihr direkt in die Hände und sie trat aus ihrer dunklen Ecke. "Veronique" sagte Clair verblüfft. Anscheinend hatten alle anderen das Mädchen vollkommen vergessen. "Glaub ja nicht, dass ich jetzt eine deinesgleichen bin Delacour" sagte sie kühl, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass sie matt lächelte. "Veronique, was soll das" sagte Voldemort, der nun völlig durcheinander schien. "Ich lasse es mir nicht länger bieten. Mein Vater ist tot und du bist daran schuld" sagte Veronique sauer. Sie richtete seinen eigenen  
Zauberstab auf Voldemort. "Was soll das werden? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich töten könntest. Du dummes Kind" sagte Voldemort. Veroniques Hand zitterte, doch sie umklammerte immer noch den Zauberstab. "Avada Kedavra" schrie sie schließlich, aber Voldemort schien keine Angst zu haben. "Dumme Göre" sagte er und der Fluch fiel auf Veronique zurück, die direkt neben ihrem Vater zu Boden fiel. Auch ihr war das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben und Harry fühlte sich immer unwohler. "Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Niemand kann Lord Voldemort töten" höhnte Voldemort und wollte seinen Zauberstab aufheben. Clair war jedoch schneller als er und ließ ihn zu sich hinüberfliegen. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Alles ging ihm zu schnell. Er wusste ja nicht mal ob es ein Traum war oder nicht. "Los verschwinde Gabrielle" sagte Clair und ließ ihre Schwester verschwinden. "Du musst ihn mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab erledigen Harry" sagte Clair und warf Harry Voldemorts Zauberstab zu.  
Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Voldemort und schrie: "Avada Kedavra", ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl schoss mit einer so gewaltigen Kraft aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs, dass Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das Licht blendete ihn so sehr, dass er die Augen schließen musste. Harry spürte, dass er hart aufschlug und hörte eine Stimme, die näher kam. "Harry wach auf. Komm zu dir" hörte er sie rufen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Professor Trelawny, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und sehr besorgt aussah. Harry war vom Sofa gefallen und lag nun auf dem Boden im Wahrsagezimmer. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Ron. Harry sah sich um. Plötzlich erschrak er. Neben ihm lag, offensichtlich bewusstlos, Clair. "Ich habe keine Ahnung" sagte Harry, doch in seiner Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab. 


	17. Blick in die Zukunft

Blick in die Zukunft  
  
  
  
Harry schloss die Augen wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Etwas musste noch erledigt werden. Etwas musste er noch sehen.  
  
Plötzlich befand er sich vor einem riesigen Hochhaus. Über dem Eingang waren die Buchstaben WZZ zu lesen. Harry konnte sein Spiegelbild in einem der Glasfenster sehen. Er war mindestens zehn Jahre älter. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er ging in das Gebäude. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er einen Zettel in der Hand hatte. Er sah sich im Foyer um. An den Wänden waren große Plakate angebracht. Ein junges Mädchen war darauf zu sehen. Sie hatte feuerrote Haare und schien für irgendetwas zu werben. Harry sah eine junge Frau mit einem eleganten roten Umhang aus Seide auf ihn zu kommen. "Entschuldigen sie Sir, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie freundlich. "Ich weiß nicht" sagte Harry. Wo war er überhaupt und wie war er hierher gekommen? "Sir, würden sie mir ihren Namen nennen?" bat die junge Frau nun. "Meine Name ist Harry Potter" antwortete Harry. "Oh, Mister Potter, wie schön, dass sie endlich da sind. Sie werden schon erwartet" sagte die Frau und bedeutete Harry ihr zu folgen.  
Harry sah sich den Zettel in seiner Hand genauer an. "WZZ, Hogwartsstreet 1, Hogsmeade" las er leise. "Würden sie einen Moment warten? Ich werde Madam bescheid sagen" sagte die Frau und Harry nickte. Er hatte das Gefühl eine lange Reise hinter sich zu haben. Die Frau klopfte an eine große Tür und ging hinein. "Madam, sie haben Besuch" hörte Harry sie sagen. "Ist gut Mary schick ihn rein" bekam sie zur Antwort. Die Frau kam nun wieder hinüber zu Harry. "Bitte Sir" sagte sie und öffnete Harry die Tür. Nachdem er eingetreten war schloss sie die Tür leise. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sah Harry eine junge Frau mit schulterlangen, strohblonden Haaren, in einem großen Sessel sitzen. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sprach mit jemandem im Kamin vor ihr. "Nein Fred, die Kampagne wird nicht abgebrochen, dass ist nur ein Gerücht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe Besuch." Die Frau drehte sich um und Harry erkannte sie.  
  
"Clair" sagte Harry. "Harry was für eine Überraschung. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Clair und kam auf Harry zu, um ihn zu umarmen. "Wie ich sehe hast du die Adresse bekommen" sagte sie schließlich und ließ ihn wieder los. "Wo bin ich? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte Harry. Doch in diesem Moment fing er an sich langsam zu erinnern. Er war durch die ganze Welt gereist, um sicher zu gehen, dass Voldemort wirklich verschwunden war. "Du bist in der Zentrale von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" sagte Clair und bot Harry einen Stuhl an. "Meine Güte, ich dachte schon du wärst im Urwald verschwunden" sagte sie fröhlich. Harry lächelte matt, die ganze Sache kam ihm merkwürdig vor. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass wir Voldemort entgültig vernichtet haben, aber du musstest natürlich erst einen Beweis haben" plapperte Clair drauf los. "15 Jahre lässt du nichts von dir hören. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, was alles passiert ist?" fragte sie Harry und schenkte ihm eine Tasse Tee  
ein. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber seit wann arbeitest du für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?" antwortete Harry. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Fred und George in Harrys letzten Jahr in Hogwarts ihren Zauberscherzladen eröffnet hatten, aber mehr wusste er nicht. "Nun, nachdem du dich in die Wildnis begeben hast ist hier so einiges geschehen" sagte Clair mit verheißungsvoller Mine. "Nun, das Geschäft lief gut und zu dem verliebte sich Fred in Fleur. Nach gut einem Jahr hin und her heirateten sie. Du solltest eigentlich zur Hochzeit kommen, aber keiner wusste wo du stecktest. Na ja, jedenfalls schien alles perfekt. Die zwei waren glücklich, die Zwillinge eröffneten ihr zweite Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, dass von George geleitet wurde und schließlich wurde Fleur schwanger." Clair stoppte um Harry einen Keks anzubieten. "Und du? Was hast du so getrieben?" fragte er. "Na ja, ich habe meine Ausbildung zur Lehrein beendet und habe schließlich in Beauxbatons unterrichtet"  
erzählte Clair stolz. "Man möchte meinen, dass unser Leben nicht schöner sein konnte, doch kurz nach der Geburt von Freds und Fleurs Tochter starb Fleur bei einem Unfall." Clair schien etwas traurig zu werden. "Na ja, bei der Beerdigung traf ich wieder ein mal auf George und er erzählte mir alles über das Geschäft und so. Ich beschloss erst mal in England zu bleiben, um Fred und George zu helfen. Nach Fleurs Tod war Fred total fertig und er hatte keine neuen Ideen. Auch George hatte ein Tief. Da beschloss ich einfach die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich traf eines schönen Tages Ginny in der Winkelgasse und nahm sie unter Vertrag. Seit dem ist sie unsere Werbeträgerin." Harry erinnerte sich an die Plakat in der Eingangshalle. "Es ging bergauf und grade eben hab ich mit Fred gesprochen, der mit Ginny auf den Bahamas Werbeaufnahmen macht. Er kümmert sich so lieb um sie und um seine Tochter ,Belle. George und ich regeln hier alles. Wir haben mittlerweile 50 Filialen in ganz  
Europa. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sind der Renner. Na ja, ich bin so zu sagen Managerin. Aber um die Ideen kümmern sich immer noch Fred und George." Harry war ganz erstaunt. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass seine Freunde mal so erfolgreich seien würden. "Was machen Ron und Hermine?" fragte Harry. "Oh, Hermine wird ein paar Leute im Ministerium zusammenstauchen und Ron wird höchst wahrscheinlich Windeln wechseln" antwortete Clair mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Hä, wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry. "Nun, Hermine ist unsere jüngste Zauberministerin aller Zeiten und Ron kümmert sich derweil um Harry jr." Harry begriff nicht. "Mein Gott Harry, bist du schwer von Begriff?" fragte Clair. "Sie haben vor gut einem Jahr geheiratet und ihr Kind nach dir genannt" erklärte Clair. Harry war sprachlos. Das konnte doch nie und nimmer wahr sein. Ron und Hermine? Nein! "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie besuchen?" fragte Clair. "Ich muss nur noch Max fertig machen"  
setzte sie hinzu. "Wer ist Max?" fragte Harry. "Oh, das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Max ist mein Sohn." Clair grinste. Harry staunte. "Guck nicht so!" Harry konnte nicht anders und starrte sie an. "MAX" schrie Clair und eine Minute später kam ein kleiner rothaariger Junge von ca. fünf Jahren durch die große Tür. Er lächelte Harry freundlich an und stürmte dann zu seiner Mutter. "Max, sag Harry Guten Tag" befahl sie und der Junge streckte Harry die Hand entgegen und strahlte aus seinem sommersprossigem Gesicht. "Tag" sagte er fröhlich. "Tag" erwiderte Harry und schüttelte die Hand des kleinen Jungen. "Weißt du was Max, wir besuchen jetzt Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine." Harry brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge. "Es ist nicht zufällig möglich, dass du und George.." "Das Max unser Sohn ist? Doch. Wir heiraten im Sommer." Clair strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Harry musste die ganze Sache erst mal schlucken. Kaum hatte er sich versehen, saß er auch schon in Clairs rotem Ferrari. Es  
war der gleiche mit dem Clair damals abgeholt wurden war. Damals mochte er brandneu gewesen sein, doch jetzt war er ein richtiger Oldtimer. Erstaunlicherweise war ungeheuer viel Platz in dem Wagen, so dass sogar Max Kindersitz hinein passte. Harry fiel etwas ein. "Sag mal Clair, was ist eigentlich aus Draco Malfoy geworden?" fragte er, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste wie er darauf kam. "Oh, gute Frage. Nachdem sein Vater von Voldemort getötet wurde, hat er sich total verändert. Ich glaube er arbeitet jetzt in der Abteilung für Muggelschutz im Ministerium. Er ist wirklich nett geworden. Na ja, Menschen ändern sich" antwortete sie und Harry gab sich zufrieden. Nach kurzer Fahrt bog Clair eine kleine Einfahrt hinein und parkte schließlich vor einem kleinen, gemütlich wirkenden Haus mit einer roten Tür. "Ich glaube Hermine hat Urlaub" sagte Clair und klopfte an die Tür. "Ich komme ja schon" kam es von drinnen. Harry hörte Schritte und plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Eine junge Frau  
mit buschigem braunen Haar kam zum Vorschein. Hermine hatte sich kaum verändert. An Stelle der Bücher hatte sie nun einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. Als sie Harry sah hätte sie ihn fast fallen lassen. "Harry" wisperte sie und fiel Harry schließlich um den Hals. "Was ist los Hermine?" konnte man nun Rons Stimme hören. Er kam zu Tür und als er Harry erblickt schloss auch er ihn in die Arme. Harry machte die Augen zu und genoss das Gefühl, dass seine Freunde ihm gaben. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete lag er im Krankenflügel. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war, doch er hatte immer noch ein wohliges Gefühl. Etwas sagte ihm, dass vorerst alles in Ordnung war. Er wusste zwar, das er Voldemort noch nicht besiegt hatte, doch dass schien in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein. Harry drehte sich um und sah Clair im Nachbarbett liegen. Sie blickte ihn freundlich an. "Na, hast du auch einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen?" fragte sie. Harry nickte und lächelte. Clair lächelte zurück und  
schloss die Augen. Harry tat es ihr gleich und kehrte zurück ins Reich der Träume. Er kehrte zurück nach Avalon. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was um ihn her geschah. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn mit wissendem Blick beobachtete und es kümmerte ihn erst recht nicht, dass er immer noch einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. 


End file.
